After Hours
by DKM
Summary: Felicity Smoak's life shouldn't have complicated, but it is. Crippled with debt and a low paying job, she is forced to make ends meet doing things only a girl from Vegas would dare do. Then a chance encounter with none other than Queen Consolidated's new CEO quickly changes her life and turns it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**_After Hours_**

Rating: STRONG M

Synopsis: Arrow AU: There was a time when IT specialist Felicity Smoak's life wasn't complicated. She had a decent paying job at Queen Consolidated and a small apartment in Starling City that she loved. But the crushing debts of her student loans from MIT had put her in some rather compromising positions outside the office, earning money doing things only a girl from Vegas would dare to do. A chance encounter with none other than Queen Consolidated's new CEO quickly changes her life and turns it upside down.

Oliver Queen is charming, suave, and downright gorgeous, a dangerous combination that Felicity has seen many times over in her short life. But there's something about him that draws her into his world. They both share a dark secret, a secret Oliver already knows before she even walks into his office that fateful day. Only one question remains: Will she take him up on his offer to erase her debts in exchange for what she can offer him after hours?

Pairing: Oliver/Felicity/Sara, Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver, Felicity, Sara, Roy, Barry, Helena, Diggle, and many more in later chapters.

Season/Episode: Strictly AU, but it tries to follow some canon

Category: Smut, Drama, Mystery

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

AN: This was the novel I wrote for NaNoWriMo this year. I got all the way through chapter 10 when I hit 50K words. I hope you all like it even if it is a deviation from what I normally write. This idea hit me months ago before I decided to finally explore it. I haven't been able to stop since.

_**Just a warning, though. This story deals heavily with BDSM and adult themes.**_ There is a lot more in store and I will probably expand this into a series because I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head for a second story that follows this one. We'll see what happens when I finish it, but for now, just know, there's a LOT coming.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Of course that Wednesday had to be the day Ed Raymond called in sick and all hell broke loose. And of course she'd be the one picking up the slack and fixing everything. That was a no brainer. Being the best of the best when it came to computers and information technology wasn't without its perks and pitfalls. Today's mess was a pitfall, but Felicity Smoak wouldn't trade it for the world.

Yet she would if it meant actually working on code to improve the security firewalls in place instead of scurrying from one executive's office to another in order to reboot the computer. At one point she'd been tempted to ask if the caller on the line had just turned it off and turned it back on again, but that could have resulted in more of a headache than just going up there to do it herself. Most of the executives were in their late 50's to early 60's and barely knew a thing about computers. That's what made her job such a pain in the ass today.

Instead of Ed being the one to scurry around fixing things, it fell into Felicity's lap. She was second in command of the I.T. department at Queen Consolidated, a position she'd worked hard to get into after being hired right out of college by none other than the former CEO himself, Robert Queen. He'd seen her potential and offered her a position as one of the techs at first, promising to promote her once she proved herself. Felicity had done just that, and within six months, she'd moved from a tiny, turquoise-colored cubicle to her own office beside the server room, which was usually her domain.

The pay still wasn't great, though. Felicity had acquired enough debt during her years at MIT that she needed a second, less respectable job in order to help pay off her loans. She hoped the hard work she put into not only fixing computers, but also updating the network with new security features that would help keep the company safe from cyber attacks would move her farther up the corporate ladder, but she'd been the assistant manager for the past two years now, and she was itching to do more.

Felicity had hope, though. After all, Robert Queen himself had promised her great things for her future, but then he had unexpectedly retired and his son, Oliver, had taken over the company. She had yet to meet the young CEO, which was probably a good thing considering everything she'd read about him in the tabloids. His early exploits as a playboy were well documented in the media. But after a drunk driving incident claimed the life of his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and left Oliver in a coma for several weeks, he'd definitely changed, something Felicity had only really paid attention to the past few years since she started working at Queen Consolidated.

Oliver Queen looked like a younger version of his father, but he was quieter, darker, more imposing. At least that was what Felicity had heard from some of the techs that had run up to his office to fix any issues with his or his assistant's computers. One of the girls from her department had gone so far as to say he stood over her shoulder the entire time, watching her like a hawk until the job was complete, then he'd dismissed her without a thank you or goodbye.

Another ping rang through Felicity's speakers indicating a distress call from one of the executive suites on the 39th floor. Rolling her bright blue eyes, she scribbled down the information and grabbed her tool kit just in case it was more than an internet browser full of porn. Just seeing what some of the higher ups searched for made her cringe before she remembered some of the less savory things she'd done these past few months in order to keep her debt collectors at bay.

"Another call out?"

Felicity turned to the person that asked the question and smiled politely. Sitting at a desk close to the front of the I.T. department with one leg crossed over the other, revealing miles of bare leg, Carrie Cutter sat like the fiery, red-haired office vixen she was. Always wearing skirts that were far too short for work, most of the male executives always asked for her assistance when they needed someone to fix a computer problem.

But with Felicity in charge, they were content on calling her instead, even if she wasn't as sexy as Carrie. She was far more efficient, though, getting the job done in half the time it took her counterpart. But she figured there were other, more salacious reasons for that, reasons she'd heard through office gossip. Carrie Cutter was out to make a name for herself, and she'd do it by any means necessary, even if it meant she'd be the star of the water cooler gossip.

"Yes," Felicity sighed. "They just keep coming. I don't know how Ed does this all day."

"He delegates, something you need to learn how to do," Carrie snidely replied as she looked down at her perfectly manicured blood red nails. "Why don't you let me take this one? You can scamper off and do whatever it is you do at night."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Felicity answered, "No. It's fine. I can take care of this on my own. It's almost quitting time anyway, so why don't you finish fixing that computer you've been working on all day while I go upstairs and take care of whatever needs to be taken care of?"

She'd never been a catty person, but something in Carrie's demeanor always brought out her inner bitch. It was as if she was always trying to find a way to best Felicity when they both knew her IQ and her I.T. accum were far greater than anyone else in the department. But since Carrie was willing to wear the short skirts and show more cleavage, it seemed as if she'd always be everyone's favorite, and that really got under Felicity's skin. She would never admit to it, though, or let it seep into her work intentionally. She'd play it neutral until she got the job she wanted and could break away from the grunt work.

"Whatever," Carrie hissed before turning back to the computer.

'What the hell did she do in eight hours?' Felicity found herself wondering as she turned and walked towards the elevator. One of these days, she'd place a camera over Carrie's desk and see exactly what she did during her work day. She had a sneaking suspicion it had nothing to do with work.

The elevator door chimed its arrival and Felicity hopped on, heading up to the executive offices where she was needed. She hoped the problem wouldn't take too long. The day was almost over, and she needed to get ready for her night job if she wanted to work off a little more of her debt. Getting stuck trying to fix another executive's computer after it crashed would set back her timetable and net her less money after hours.

When the elevator chimed again, its swirled gold and red glass doors opening to reveal dark marble and blue sky slowly turning shades of purple, Felicity's breath caught in her throat. This was her first trip to the 39th floor since Robert Queen had hired her. She hadn't been up here in almost three years, but it was obvious that the new CEO had decided to keep the place as it was, making no obvious changes from what she remembered.

Stepping up to the executive assistant's desk, she politely identified herself to the woman occupying the chair. "Ah, yes, Miss Smoak. Mr. Queen is expecting you. Go right on in," the lanky brunette said in a voice a little too high pitched for her liking. But Felicity smiled, thanking the assistant, whose nameplate read "Isabel Rochev."

She pushed through the large plate glass doors into the spacious executive office once occupied by Robert Queen to find his son sitting at a brand new desk, one made of polished steel and frosted glass. It was a stark contrast from the wood desk Robert had, but then her eyes settled on the new CEO and she stopped in her tracks.

Pictures of Oliver Queen failed to do him justice. The real life version was far more gorgeous than she could have imagined, even if his attention was focused on the piece of paper he was writing on. He had sharp features: from his cheekbones to his jaw, his face seemed to be chiseled like ancient Roman statues of the gods. The rest of his body looked just as good, dressed from head to toe in fine Italian grey wool suit that fit him to a tee. Embarrassing thoughts quickly began to swirl in her mind, and Felicity did everything in her power to try and stop them.

But nothing could prepare her for the moment he looked up and their eyes met. Startling sapphire pools bore into her, catching her off guard. Her jaw dropped as she stared at him for several moments longer than necessary. The scruff covering his cheeks and jaw made him look even more imposing than he already was, something her body was having a strange reaction to.

"Felicity Smoak?" he said in a voice so rich and velvety, she almost swooned. But it also served to pull her back to reality. He was standing, all six feet of him towering over her tiny five-foot-three frame in her ballet flats with the panda faces on the toes. She should have been more embarrassed by her choice in footwear, but at that moment, her mind was far from it.

Felicity swallowed hard when a smile graced his lips, showing off the dimples in his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," he introduced himself, extending his hand towards her.

Well, that was rather unexpected, Felicity thought for a second. Oliver Queen was nothing like the girls in the office said. He actually came off… warm toward her.

"Of course I know who you are, Mr. Queen," she replied, respectfully shaking his hand, proud that she'd saved herself from an awkward situation just in time.

"Mr. Queen was my father," he said, as if trying to correct her even though she knew it was proper etiquette addressing her boss the way she did.

"Right, but he's gone. I mean, he retired. But you didn't. Retire, that is. Instead you took over for him. Which means you could call me up from the I.T. department and listen to me babble." There went her mouth, taking on a life of its own as her cheeks flushed scarlet. "Which will end in three… two… one…"

Felicity took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before she opened them again to find her boss staring down at her with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eye. He didn't look perturbed by her accidental word vomit, like many people usually did. Instead, there was a fondness in that deep blue gaze she wasn't expecting.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?" she asked, hoping this time around her brain-to-mouth filter would kick in even though she knew more awkward rambling would follow in a matter of time. It always seemed to happen around the attractive ones, which was why she was so glad her second job forced her to keep quiet most of the time.

"First off, call me Oliver," he said, gesturing toward a chair across from his desk. "Second, I seemed to have made a mess of my computer." Oliver gestured towards his laptop and the remnants of a spilled drink that had been hastily wiped clean before she'd come up.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Felicity nearly cried as she quickly pushed him out of the way and moved behind the desk to inspect the ruined tech in front of her. "What did you do? Spill a latte on it?" she angrily asked when she picked up the laptop and saw brown liquid leak out of one of the screw holes.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he said with much hesitation. The murderous gaze she threw at him made Oliver take a step back. "I'm sorry." He winced out his apology, throwing his hands up just before Felicity turned back to the ruined keyboard.

"Well, it looks like you're going to need a new one," she ground out, hoping her words didn't sound too harsh considering she'd just scared her boss with the amount of love she showed to all things electronic. With a heavy sigh, Felicity shut the lid and quickly unplugged it. "I'll see if I can salvage any of the data. With luck, you didn't completely fry the motherboard or hard drive. It might take a little while, but I am the best, after all. If I can't salvage this, nobody can."

"What should I do in the meantime?" Oliver asked as she tucked the computer under her arm and began to make her way out of his office.

"I can have one of the techs run up with a replacement for the time being," Felicity said. "Just please don't drink another latte anywhere near it. Otherwise you're going to hear my loud voice and that could possibly get me fired."

Oliver smirked. He actually smirked as she gazed up at him, his deep blue eyes boring into her. It made Felicity cock her head at him for a moment, intrigued by that look. The man was a mystery, that she was sure of. He was hiding something behind that scrutinous gaze, something that she was itching to uncover.

"I promise, no more lattes near any electronic equipment," Oliver vowed, holding up one hand as if giving an oath to her.

"Good," Felicity replied with a nod. "I'm going to run back down to my office and see if I can fix this for you tonight. If you need to finish anything, I can have a tech up here in ten minutes with a new computer."

"Take your time. I was just heading out for the evening," he said. "Would it be alright if I walked you to the elevator?"

This was the first time anyone had ever offered to walk her to an elevator before, but Felicity nodded as she turned to head out of the office. Oliver quickly strode ahead of her, opening the door since her arms were full. She kindly thanked him and soon they were boarding a car that would first top on her floor before continuing down to the lobby.

When the elevator chimed and the doors opened, Felicity proceeded to disembark, but his voice drew her attention back. "It was nice meeting you, Felicity," Oliver said. A warm smile crossed his lips, showing off those sexy dimples again.

"You too," she stammered, returning the smile with one of her own.

"My father was right about you," he added before the doors closed and he was gone.

Felicity was left standing there staring at the brushed steel as she tried to comprehend what he meant by that statement. Shrugging it off, she returned to her office and began working on the ruined laptop, hoping it wouldn't take longer than an hour to fix. She had her own obligations that evening, none of which would be too happy if she showed up late.

It only took Felicity half an hour to transfer the important components of the ruined laptop into a new casing, one that was more resistant to spilled drinks than its predecessor. The hard drive and motherboard had been, thankfully, left relatively unscathed in the latte incident, as she would call it from now on. After booting it up to make sure it ran, she did a complete virus scan just to make sure it was clean before powering it down and heading back upstairs to leave it on Oliver's desk.

Mercifully, he was gone for the day, which meant she wouldn't be embarrassing herself with anymore word vomit incidents. Instead, she tiptoed past his assistant's empty desk and through the glass doors into his now dark and quiet office. At least that's what she thought until she heard whispers coming from the conference room next door.

"I know you wanted to spice things up, Ollie, but sex in your office is a little mundane," Felicity overheard a slightly high pitched voice say just as she stepped past the small lounge area a few feet from the glass desk. She froze immediately, afraid she'd stumbled into something that would get her into trouble or possibly fired.

Turning on her heels, Felicity high-tailed it out of there with the laptop still securely under her arm. But her escape didn't go quite as planned. She accidentally bumped into the modern black leather couch in the seating area a few feet from the desk, making it scrape across the marble floor. Hurried footsteps rushed in from the conference room just as she turned.

Oliver and a woman about her height with golden blonde hair were staring at her in shock.

"Mr. Queen! I am so sorry for the interruption. I just finished your laptop and thought I'd bring it back up to your office before I left for the day. But I obviously stopped in at the wrong time. I swear I didn't hear a thing, and even if I did, I'd never say anything to anyone because I really like my job and…"

"Felicity," Oliver quickly cut her off mid-ramble, his voice calm instead of condescending.

Her mouth immediately snapped shut as she stared at the couple standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi, I'm Sara Lance," the blonde in tight black jeans said as she stepped forward, hand extended in greeting. "Felicity, right?"

"Um, yeah…" she replied, shaking the woman's hand, still wide-eyed and slightly terrified from what had transpired earlier.

"I'm a… friend of Ollie's. It's nice to meet you."

"Felicity is a tech from the I.T. department," Oliver said

"Assistant Manager, actually, but I usually work on tech when Ed's not here. I actually prefer it to talking executives through shutting their computers off and turning them back on. That can get frustrating after a while, as I've learned today," Felicity said before pursing her lips. "And there I go again with the babbling."

"You're cute," Sara replied with a smile as she adjusted her black leather jacket over her ample breasts, something Felicity happened to notice considering they were basically on display in her tight black V-neck top.

"Thank… you?" she said.

Sara grinned at her while Oliver chuckled and shook his head.

Suddenly Felicity felt rather uncomfortable by the way the conversation had turned. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before realizing she still held the laptop under her arm. "Anyway, here's your computer, Mr. Queen," she said, holding it out to him. "Again, sorry for the interruption. I'll just be on my way."

Still red-faced and utterly mortified, Felicity turned on her heels to leave, but Oliver's voice drew her back. "Felicity," he called. She pivoted on her heels to face him. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? After all, you pretty much saved my laptop and possibly the company with your quick work."

"I... Uh… What?" she sputtered, feeling as if she'd been thrown into an episode of the _Twilight Zone_.

"Think of it as my way of repaying you for all the great work you do for this company," Oliver said.

Felicity paused for a moment, simply staring at the couple in front of her. She didn't know what to make of the situation. Robert Queen had wined and dined her back when she had just graduated from college, but that was because he'd wanted her to choose his company over all the other job offers she'd received from around the country.

Oliver, on the other hand, seemed to have a completely different agenda, one she couldn't figure out, especially after his line just before the elevator doors shut. _"My father was right about you."_ The words ran on repeat in her mind, puzzling Felicity to no end. But as much as she wanted to figure out what his angle was, she still had her evening obligations to attend to.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Queen, but I can't," Felicity finally replied. "I have plans tonight."

"Oh, then I'm sorry for keeping you," he quickly apologized. "Boyfriend waiting?"

"God, no. Haven't had one of those in ages," she replied before pursing her lips and squeezing her eyes shut. She just couldn't turn her mouth off that night. "And again, I'm sharing too much information, so I'd better just… go."

"Maybe another time, then?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe," she halfheartedly replied. All Felicity wanted to do was get out of there as quickly as possible. It felt strange having her boss ask her out to dinner after meeting her only once. Turning again, she finally managed to get to the elevator and pressed the down button.

A stop to her office allowed her to pick up her things before heading down into the parking garage. Felicity rushed home and quickly changed out of her pink dress shirt and gray pencil skirt, throwing on her evening attire before rushing back out again. Running even ten minutes late was unacceptable to her clients, so she floored it all the way to her destination: _Verdant_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_AN: This chapter has some very strong sexual tones, some of which may make you uncomfortable. Discretion is advised._

She always came through the back entrance, keying in her code before slipping off her coat and hanging it on the rack running the length of the wall. Her next stop was the manager's office at the end of the long hallway. "Hey, Helena," she always greeted her boss the same way with a detached smile on her blood red lips and a little wave before turning to head down the corridor.

Verdant was a nightclub with a secret that only a privileged few knew. Upstairs was a place the young crowd could get drunk and have a good time dancing the night away. Downstairs was a whole other world, one that had only been whispered about until she'd become part of the staff. It was a playground for the idle rich to spend as they pleased, partaking in some of their deepest, darkest fantasies.

Sighing, Felicity strode into one of the many dressing rooms to slip into whatever her first client wanted her to be. Some days it was a French maid, others, a sexy nurse. There were those few odd balls that wanted her decked out in 18th century corset dresses, but they were few and far between. Either way, her outfit would still end up in a rumpled heap on the floor by the end of the night.

Just as she perused the racks, searching for an outfit with her name on it, her boss stepped into the room and called her name. Felicity turned, her eyes settling on the raven-haired vixen that stood before her in a tight black bandage dress that hugged her curves with a plunging neckline that left very little to the imagination.

Helena Bertinelli was an imposing woman, her hair always hanging around her shoulders with lips so dark they looked almost black against her pale skin and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right into a person's soul. It was all for show, though. On the inside, she was a warmer person, carrying the weight of personal tragedy much like everyone else who worked in the basement of Verdant, Felicity included.

"You've got a new client tonight with a very special request," Helena said, "so you won't find an outfit out here. I had to get it special ordered, but he was willing to pay."

"Great," Felicity couldn't keep the disdain out of her voice as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Gotta love the weird ones."

"This one might just take the cake, though."

Felicity cocked her head to the side, but followed her boss out of the dressing room towards the office she'd passed not a few minutes earlier. When Helena opened the door, she paused for a moment at the threshold to simply stare at the costume hanging on the opposite wall.

"Seriously?" Felicity deadpanned. The costume was a black leather bustier and panty set with black fishnet stockings, black leather gloves with the fingertips cut off, and a headband with kitten ears. But what really caught her attention was the furry black tail. "Catwoman?"

"It's not the weirdest thing I've seen, but it ranks up there," Helena replied. She went to retrieve the costume and handed it to Felicity. "There's a hole in the back of the panties where you can put in the tail."

It left her befuddled for a moment before it dawned on her what Helena actually meant. "The tail is a butt plug?" Felicity grumbled.

"Don't forget the mask and the wig." Helena forced a smile as she handed everything to her employee. "Don't worry, everyone gets one of these odd balls from time to time. Hell, I've had my fair share before getting out of the game." Seeing the hesitation on Felicity's face, she added, "Look, I know you're only doing this for the money. Almost everyone who works here is doing it for that same reason. But you're one of the lucky few who know how to make people happy, and that's what brings in the big bucks. Hopefully in another year or two, you'll make enough and get out."

"I was just really hoping my exploits in Vegas wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass, but I guess you can never really escape from your past," Felicity sighed.

The older woman put her hands on her shoulders and stared at her with those piercing blue eyes. "You are not defined by your past. You're using it to your advantage. So chin up, buttercup," Helena replied, giving her ass a little smack as Felicity turned to leave. "You'll do great tonight, like you always do."

It was the pep talk she needed before heading back into the dressing room and changing into her custom made outfit. Looking at herself in the full length mirror, Felicity forced a smile onto her face. As much as she hated this second job, it made far more money than being an assistant manager in Queen Consolidated's I.T. department. Another two years separated her from financial freedom, according to her math.

Strutting out of the dressing room in five inch high black patent leather stilettos looking and feeling like the vixen she knew she was, Felicity held her head up high, prowling down the dimly lit corridor that lead to the main lounge where she'd wait to meet her client. The interior was reminiscent of an old social club from the early part of the twentieth century with antique chandeliers hanging from ceilings paneled in exotic the furniture was made from plush leather in shades of red and black.

In the corner stood a ornate wood paneled bar, also decked out with comfortable leather seats and top notch liquor. Several small groups of people wearing a wide variety of masks that concealed their identities milled around, sipping from wine glasses or champagne flutes. Felicity made a beeline for her favorite wingback leather chair, but when she tried to take a seat, her furry black tail made it uncomfortable to sit. Instead, she chose the chaise lounger against the wall, her body draped over it with her tail resting against her exposed thigh for all to see.

Barely five minutes passed before a gentleman wearing a charcoal suit and a black mask that outline his eyes strode up to her. He was tall and handsome with a thick crop of brown hair and a lean build. Definitely her type if he wasn't down here looking to play out a fantasy.

"You must be Megan," he said, his voice rich and deep like fine chocolate as he continued to stand in front of her while she gazed up at him with a coy smile.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," Felicity smoothly replied as she held out her hand. He took it immediately, helping her to her feet. Linking her arm with his, she led them away from the main lounge toward the private rooms in the back. Several were already occupied for the evening and they could hear the faint moans and other sounds emanating through the thick walls.

Reaching the black painted door marked "Megan Haze," Felicity grabbed the antique glass knob and turned, then used her shoulder to push it open. Inside was an ornately carved French bed painted black and covered in dark purple satin sheets. The rest of the room was painted the same dark purple color with white crown molding and accented with more ornately carved black furniture including two nightstands, a dressing table, and a mirror. From the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier much like the ones in the main lounge that threw light across the room in tiny little streaks.

Felicity had chosen the room for the mere fact that it was nothing like the person she was today and more like the person she used to be, the person she portrayed down in this basement. She went through a rebellious goth phase in college, one she grew out of quickly. Using that as the inspiration for her Verdant character helped her compartmentalize what she did during the day and what she did at night.

Now, as she led her client towards the freshly cleaned sheets, Felicity paused and turned to face him. "So, who would you like me to be?" she asked, lowering her voice an octave to make it sound more sultry than it was.

"My kitten," he replied.

"And who would you like to be?"

"You can call me… Master."

"Yes, Master," Felicity said, coy smile still playing on her face. He leaned down intending to kiss her, but before their lips touched, her hand pressed firmly against his chest. "Ah-ah!" she admonished. "Ground rules first."

He tipped his head in agreement, their eyes meeting, azure to crystalline blue, and he allowed her to speak.

"First and most importantly, no means no; something you already agreed to when you signed the contract at the door. If you do not abide by that rule, I will have you escorted out immediately and you will not be invited back. Understood?" He nodded. "Second rule: safe words. My preferences are green ('Harder, faster!'), yellow ('Stop what you're doing, I need a break, come check in with me'), and red ('Stop everything now, scene over'). I expect you to abide by those rules as well." Again, he nodded. "Third rule: protection. Although you've already been pre-screened by Madame Helena for any diseases, I prefer to be safe than sorry when it comes to my health. Condoms are to be worn the moment we begin to engage in intercourse."

"I am behind that policy one hundred percent. It's the reason why I chose Verdant," he replied.

It earned him a smile before Felicity continued. "Fourth rule: masks always stay on. Anonymity is key, for your protection and for mine. What happens in this bedroom stays in this bedroom."

"Yet another reason why I chose this place. Madame Helena made anonymity very clear and I appreciate that."

This time Felicity nodded. "Final rule," she continued, her smile turning into a full blown grin as she grabbed his blood red tie and pulled him down so they were a breath apart. "Have fun. You are allowed to do as you wish just so long as you abide by the rules. Understood?"

"Understood," he replied with a glowing smile of his own.

"Good, then let the fun begin," Felicity said as she tipped her head up and rose on her toes so she could seal the deal with a kiss. His hands surrounded her waist, holding her against his chest as he devoured her mouth before letting her go. Licking her lips, she gazed up at him from beneath her long lashes and asked, "So, what is Master's first request for the night?"

"I want you to get on your knees and take off my pants," he ordered.

"Yes, Master." Felicity knew the routine all too well. She'd been with men and women like him countless times before. They usually commanded her to do certain things before they had their way with her. Sometimes they'd smack her around for a bit, but they almost always followed the same pattern. Tonight looked to be another ordinary night at the club.

Kneeling down in front of him, her hands grazed up his thighs, adding just a touch of eroticism before her fingers took hold of his belt buckle and began to pull it open. His hands landed in the dark locks of her black wig, which she'd done a very good job of securing just in case he liked hair-pulling. They tugged slightly, forcing her to look up at him as she slid down the zipper of his pants. A smile tugged at her lips as her fingers slipped into the belt loops and slowly pulled the fabric down his lean legs.

"Good girl," her murmured, pulling her hair and tugging her back to her feet. He stepped out of his pants, leaving him in a pair of black briefs, his suit coat, and his dress shirt. Felicity could clearly see the outline of his hardening erection through his underwear and unconsciously licked her lips.

"You're a little cock whore, aren't you, my kitten?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his handsome face. She smiled, but when she didn't reply, he slapped her across the cheek with his free hand. It wasn't uncommon in these types of fantasies, but Felicity hadn't been expecting it. She quickly nodded her head only to get smacked again. "Speak when your Master asks you a question," he commanded, his voice growing cold and angry.

"Yes, Master," she all but whimpered her answer.

"Good girl," he growled, "now open your mouth."

Felicity did as she was told. Her lips parted and within seconds, his cock was pulled from his underwear and shoved into her mouth. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he began thrusting in and out. Her lips wrapped around him tightly as she reached up to grab his thighs for support. With each thrust he went deeper, his pace quickening. Felicity did her best to keep up, hollowing out her cheeks in an attempt to push him to the edge as fast as possible.

But he kept going, unperturbed by her gags when he pushed too deeper. It was getting harder to breathe, but Felicity had trained herself to do this for her clients, no matter how uncomfortable it felt. Just so long as he was enjoying himself, nothing else really mattered unless it was her safety, and right now she felt relatively okay.

After a few minutes, his thrusts became a little more frantic as a chorus of grunts joined the wet slurping sounds she made with every swivel of his hips. He was getting close. Felicity could feel it, so she took action to help him along. One of her hands reach up to cup his balls, massaging them a little more roughly than she usually would. Something told her he'd appreciate the gesture considering the way he handled her.

With one last powerful jerk of his hips, he groaned loudly as semen burst from his cock, spilling into the back of her throat. Felicity swallowed hard, sucking up every last drop until he was done. As he pulled out of her mouth, her tongue flicked across his tip. A low growl emanated from his chest as a smile crawled across his lips.

"Good kitten," he murmured before grabbing her by the arm and yanking her up off her knees.

At that moment, Felicity knew she was in for a rough night. There had been clients like him in the past that liked to get very physical with her. It was one of her least favorite things, but she put up with it because they were the clients who paid the most. Helena wouldn't have paired her up with this guy otherwise. That was the thing about being the most sought after girl at Verdant: she usually got first dibs on clients and they always paid well, even if they forced her to do things she didn't like.

Throwing her up against the dark purple wall, one of his hands wrapped around her throat while the other slipped beneath her leather panties and began to roughly rub her labia and clit. Felicity dutifully moaned. At least he knew how to turn a girl on. She was getting sufficiently wet, her arousal beginning to drip onto his fingers. He spread it around before pulling his hand from between her thighs.

"Good kitten," he cooed, his hot breath ghosting over her ear. "I like the way your body responds to my teasing. I want your pussy, and I'm going to take it," he growled.

He threw Felicity over the side of the bed, grabbing her panties and shoving them down her fishnet covered legs. The tail plug remained in her ass, but he pushed it aside with his hand so his cock could stroke her wet folds. She got ready to call him out on his violation, but he didn't penetrate her. Instead, he continued to brush himself over her lips, teasing her until her legs began to quiver.

"You want my cock, don't you, my little kitten?" he sneered against her ear.

"Yes, Master!" Felicity cried out when his fingers joined the fray, pushing deep into her hot wetness as he kicked her feet apart.

"Tell me, how bad do you want it?" he murmured, his free hand wrapping around her throat and giving it a squeeze.

"I want it bad, Master! Please give me your cock! Fuck my pussy with it!" She went along with his game, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.

The hand between her thighs slid to the round cheeks of her butt, stopping when they wrapped around the plug that was still firmly planted in her ass. He toyed with it for a few minutes, pulling it taut until it strained against her tight hole before pressing it back in. Over and over, he pulled it just enough so the bulbous head spread her open then thrust it back in until she began to moan. He was good at bringing her to the brink of pleasure, Felicity had to admit. And she was beginning to enjoy herself.

"What about your ass?" he whispered. "Does your ass want my cock too?"

Felicity nodded, "Yes, Master!"

"Such a greedy kitten," he said, letting go of her neck to wrap the long strands of her wig around his hand. It was pulled so tight her head whipped back and her back bowed almost painfully. "Kitten needs to be taught some patience first. Tell me, kitten, where are your handcuffs?"

"Nightstand, top drawer," Felicity said. She was slapped across the ass, though, and she realized the mistake she'd made.

"Address me properly," he growled, pulling her hair even harder.

"Sorry, Master," she whimpered before he loosened his hold and reached over to pull open the drawer. He rummaged through it for a moment before pulling the silver cuffs out, then secured them over her wrists, making sure they were tight enough to keep her in place for whatever he had in store for her.

"Now, where is your crop?" he asked, letting go of her hair.

Felicity fell forward into her bed and quickly rolled her face to answer, "On the wall rack behind you, Master."

He left for several moments and she craned her head to see what he was doing. Behind her on the dark purple wall beside the door was a white rack displaying all her favorite toys from riding crops to whips, flogs to paddles. He chose a twenty-six inch leather riding crop along with a ball gag that made her eyes widen slightly. None of her new clients had ever been so bold. It was only after they'd established a relationship that she allowed them to go so far with her.

But tonight was different. Something told her this guy was different. He'd surprised her a few times already. Felicity might have been hesitant at first, but she allowed it this one time. As he approached her from behind, he grabbed her hair again and pulled her into a standing position.

"Now, kitten, I have some rules of my own," he said, placing the toys on the bed in front of her. "As you've already found out, disobeying orders will earn you a slap. Disobey twice and I will whip you. If you disobey a third time, I will gag you and you will receive your punishment just like you'll receive my cock: with pleasure. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," Felicity obediently replied. She was feeling slightly out of her depth, but she knew she could handle herself. She'd been in far stickier situations than this, and if the guy was paying, he was going to get a show. So like the innocent little girl she was currently trying to portray for him, she waited for his next instructions.

"Lay on your stomach," he commanded.

Felicity did as she was told, letting her upper body drop to the satin sheets with her ass thrust up in the air. His hand stroked across her bottom and began to play with the plug again, this time pulling it out completely before shoving it back in. He brought her to the edge of her first orgasm, causing her to moan loudly as her eyes shut. Then the whip cracked across her cheeks and Felicity let out a sharp yelp.

"You are not allowed to orgasm until I say so," he snarled, smacking her once more across the small of her back to get the point across.

With a yelp and a slight jump, she replied, "Yes, Master." Maybe this was going a little too far, but Felicity kept her mouth shut. A constant loop of "I'm doing this for the money" played in her mind as she waited for his next move. It kept her focused on the task at hand instead of the way she was being treated.

Then he was behind her again, his cock rubbing between her thighs until she moaned. "Kitten is still wet for me. Such a good girl," he whispered against her ear. "You want my cock bad, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," Felicity moaned. Her bound hands reached out, gently stroking his stomach through his shirt.

The whip smacked across the small of her back again, making her cry out in pain. "Did I say you could touch me?" he bellowed, his hand grabbing her hair and yanking her up until her back bowed and pain radiated all along her spinal column.

"I'm sorry, Master," she immediately apologized, but she knew what her punishment would be and immediately regretted what she'd done. He pulled away from her and grabbed the ball gag. Forcing her mouth open with his hand, he shoved it between her lips and secured it behind her head.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I told you, disobey me three times and I gag you," he said as he tightened the strap, making sure it was secure. "What a shame. I enjoyed hearing you call me Master. Unfortunately, you've been a bad kitten, and bad kittens must be punished."

It left Felicity completely at his mercy, something she did not like. The only safety measure she had to rely on was the hidden camera in the corner molding of the room focused on the bed. If she held up two fingers, security would come running to her rescue. At the moment, she had yet to feel threatened and decided to let this fantasy play out a little further. Turned on and desperate to get off, she let him continue his game.

Bound and gagged, she listened as he reached over to her nightstand into the bowl of condoms she kept there. Pulling out a foil packet, he tore it open with his teeth, unwrapped the condom, and quickly sheathed his cock with it. With one of her fears alleviated, Felicity relaxed somewhat, but the relief didn't last long.

His hands grabbed her butt cheeks and spread them wide, exposing her completely to him. Before she knew what was happening, his cock rammed deep into her cunt, forcing a startled and painful cry from her throat. It only made him sneer in response as he pulled out and thrust back in with equal force. "That's right, kitten! Take Master's cock. Take it!" he grunted, pounding into her mercilessly.

Hot tears flowed down Felicity's cheeks. There had only been a few times anyone had ever been this rough before, but never had she been gagged, silencing her from speaking out to stop his torture. He'd expertly skirted around her rules that night, a mistake Felicity vowed never to repeat.

She had no choice now but to signal for security to come rescue her from this lunatic. As covertly as possible, she clasped her hands behind her back and placed the middle and forefinger of her left hand on top of her right creating a "v" shape. All Felicity could do now was hope that someone had spotted her signal. She had helped Helena hand pick the team in the security room and knew they were eagle-eyed about these things. Employee safety was their number one priority, otherwise they'd be fired on the spot.

The man on top of her continued his torturous pounding, his hips slapping against hers so hard that she felt intense pain radiate throughout her body. He pulled her hair even harder as he wrapped his other hand around her throat and squeezed until it became hard to breathe. Felicity wheezed and groaned behind her gag, hoping he'd get the hint that he was hurting her, but his pace didn't slow. If anything, he sped up, his body wildly bucking against hers.

On the verge of blacking out from the lack of oxygen, Felicity sent out one more signal to security, this time a little more obvious than the last. The man pounding into her noticed and quickly grabbed the chain that linked her handcuffs together, pulling her hands apart and forcing her into a standing position.

"What do you think you're doing, you dirty whore?" he growled against her ear, the hand around her neck tightening until she started to gasp for breath. "I paid a fortune for my night with you and you're going to deliver!"

His fingers dug into her skin, crushing her throat beneath them. Fear and panic gripped Felicity like never before and she silently prayed someone was coming to save her. As the seconds ticked by, he became increasingly violent with her. The hand that wasn't around her neck delivered slap after painful slap against her ass.

"That's right, bitch! Take it like the dirty little whore you are!" he grunted, his hips continuing their punishing pace. He pulled out suddenly and turned her so she lay on her back. His cock thrust into her at an awkward angle, forcing a strangled cry from behind her gag. The pain it sent through her body didn't dissipate when his hand returned to her neck, pinning her down as the other one slapped her face over and over again.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna see," he snarled. "You're scared, aren't you, my little whore? I see the fear in your eyes. You have no idea what I'm going to do to you.. Let's keep you guessing."

The longer this went on, the more frightened Felicity became, and seeing that he knew she was scared, she tried to hide it the best she could. No longer able to signal to the security team that she was in trouble, she knew she'd have to try and defuse the situation herself. But there was no escaping this madman, whose hand remained wrapped on her throat, slowly strangling her. The harder he squeezed, the less oxygen made it into her lungs.

Felicity had never been a fan of sexual choking, and this cemented her reasons why. Dark spots began to appear in her vision. She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she passed out. Just when she thought she'd lose consciousness, the door to her suite was thrown open and three of the club's burliest bouncers rushed in, followed closely behind by Helena. They wrestled the man off her body even as he flailed wildly and hurtled insults.

Felicity took several deep, gasping breaths as a robe wrapped around her. Never had she been so relieved to see the club bouncers in her life. As they struggled to get the madman out of her room, he continued to yell obscenities at her, at them, at anyone within earshot.

"This isn't over!" he screamed, over and over again as the bouncers dragged him down the hall and out of the club.

"Let's get all this stuff off you," Helena said as she helped Felicity into a sitting position then reached up to gently undo the strap of the ball gag, pulling it away from Felicity's mouth.

She was finally able to take a deep, shuddering breath as Helena focused her attention on the handcuffs. They were quickly unlocked with the spare key she kept on her keyring and throw haphazardly onto the purple satin sheets.

With her hands now free, Felicity pulled them in front of her, rubbing her wrists where they'd dug into her skin. She then tugged the sleeves of her robe over her arms and tightened it around her body. For several minutes they silently sat there as Felicity caught her breath.

The bed shifted slightly, Helena moving a little closer to her as her hand wound around her waist in a comforting gesture. "You okay?" she softly asked, her hand rubbing down the younger woman's back.

"Yeah, just a little… shaken up," Felicity replied, her voice coming out more unsure than she would have liked.

"I'm so sorry... If I had known that was going to happen…"

"It's not your fault," Felicity was quick to admonish her of any blame for this. "You couldn't have known he would turn into such a psycho."

"But still... It's my job to protect the people who work in my club, and I failed you." Her guilty tone said it all. She really did feel responsible for what happened that night.

"Look, Helena, you didn't fail anyone," Felicity said as she reached over and took her hand. "Bad things will happen every once in a while. You're not responsible for all of them. Besides, you know this isn't the first time it's happened to me. It probably won't be the last either."

Helena gently stroked her back and shoulders. A long, silent pause fell between them before she asked, "Why don't you take the rest of the night off?"

"You know I can't," Felicity replied, intending to finish her shift that night and go home around midnight as she usually did.

"No, please, I want you to." Helena insisted. "I'll even make sure you get more than fifty percent of the money from tonight's debacle. It's the least I can do."

Felicity gave pause for a moment. She could use the extra sleep and some time to think after what happened tonight. There had only been three incidents prior to this one where a client had gotten out of control with her. Only one had been at Verdant. The others had happened back in Vegas and Boston. Although each incident had been harrowing, Felicity tended to bounce back quickly. She'd been through a fair amount of tragedy in her short life to let something like this get to her.

"Maybe a breather isn't such a bad idea," she said with a weary smile. "Besides, this tail is turning into a literal pain in my ass."

Both women laughed despite the circumstances as Felicity stood up and eased the plug out from where it was still nestled inside her. It was thrown on the bed without a second thought.

"Come on," Helena said. "Let's get you out of that costume and headed home."

Felicity nodded and they walked out of her suite back towards the dressing rooms. "Just out of curiosity," she said, glancing over at her boss, "how much did that guy pay for tonight?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Helena replied with a half smile.

Cocking her head to the side and putting a hand to her hip, Felicity said, "Try me."

They paused at the door to Helena's office. "A hundred grand."

Felicity's jaw dropped as her eyes popped open. "A hundred thousand dollars?" she stuttered. Most of the time, their high end clients would be upwards of ten to fifteen thousand dollars, but a hundred? Felicity couldn't wrap her head around it. "Wha…? I… Why me? Sin's been doing this for far longer than I have. She should have gotten first dibs."

"He wanted someone kinky, and you know she doesn't do kink quite the way you do."

"Still…" Felicity tried to argue as they moved into the office and shut the door behind them.

"And maybe because I don't want to see you here for longer than you have to be," Helena admitted. "You're a certified genius. You should be doing amazing things with your life that don't involve selling your body to the highest bidder at night. And yes, I know your student loans are astronomical, but I still think you can do way better than this," she added, motioning to the room around her. It looked like a study one would find in an old mansion, full of mahogany paneled walls and damask wallpaper in alternating shades of green. The desk was also made of mahogany and looked to have once belonged to a business man.

"But I'm good at it," Felicity meekly replied.

"You're far better with computers, though, and that's what I want to see you working on, not some douche bag who has to hire women for sex. You're so much better than this, Felicity, and I know some day, hopefully soon, a door is going to open for you that'll get you out of this mess once and for all. You just need to keep looking."

Felicity threw her arms around her boss, giving her a big hug before letting go. "Thanks, Helena," she said.

"Now go," the older woman replied, holding her at an arm's length once they pulled away from each other. "Eat a pint of that mint chip ice cream I know you keep in your freezer. You deserve it tonight."

A smile found its way to Felicity's lips before she turned and headed for the dressing room. Slipping out of the remainder of her costume, she threw it into the hamper in the corner and put on the sweats and hoodie she'd walked in with before grabbing her purse. A few minutes later, she was striding past Helena's office when she heard her name being called.

"What's up?" Felicity asked, stopping at the door.

"I'm having Roy escort you to your car," Helena said. When she saw Felicity furrow her brows, getting ready to argue with her, she added, "For my peace of mind, please. I just want to make sure you get home safe. Please?"

"Ugh, fine," Felicity sighed. She headed toward the back entrance to find the club's newest bouncer, a kid by the name of Roy Harper, standing there waiting for her. He was tall with a lean yet muscular build and sharp blue eyes. She liked Roy because he was kind and funny, always bantering with her whenever there was a lull in activity. He might not have been genius smart, but he was street smart and snarky, something she found entertaining.

"Hey, Megan," he greeted as he opened the door for her. It was standard practice for club employees to call the girls by the names they'd chosen for their personas. Only Helena ever called her by her real name, and that was always behind closed doors. Roy had only ever known her as Megan. "You okay? I heard some creeper tried to hurt you tonight."

"I'm fine. He was nothing I couldn't handle," she replied with a weary smile. "Besides, security got him away from me before anything bad could happen."

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, his hand finding its way to the center of her back as they wove through the cars parked in the employee lot. "Because if you weren't, I would have personally found the guy and kicked his ass myself."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh as they reached her little red Mini. "Oh, Roy… You're such a sweetheart," she said, rising to the tips of her toes to peck him on the cheek. "Tell Helena I'll be fine and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Will do," he replied, holding open her door until she got inside and started the engine. "Good night, Megan," he added before shutting it.

"Night, Roy!" she bid her farewell and let him close the door. Then she was off, headed home for a rare early night before starting the routine all over again the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"You did a fantastic job yesterday, Miss Smoak," Ed wrapped up their meeting in his office with the compliment after Felicity had given him a rundown of what had happened the previous day. He still sounded a little stuffed up, but at least he didn't have the hacking cough he'd had several days prior to his absence, she noted.

"Thank you, Ed," she politely replied.

"The executives raved about your performance," he added, giving her a jovial smile, one that lit up his pudgy face and made him look like a younger version of Santa, minus the beard. "Especially from the big man himself. Mr. Queen dropped by earlier this morning to see you about his laptop, but you hadn't come in yet. I told him I'd send you up once you were here, but he said he'd come back later."

"Oh," Felicity breathed, her eyes going wide with shock and surprise. 'Well, that was unexpected,' she thought considering what had happened the previous night. Dread suddenly flooded through her. 'What if he'd come by to ask me to keep quiet?' Trying to keep her inner turmoil at bay, she politely smiled at Ed and said, "That's… nice."

"Good work, yesterday," he complimented again. "I'll make sure to note that on your file so that when your next performance review comes up, H.R. knows to give you a bonus for all your hard work."

That brought a genuine smile to her face. Maybe Helena was right. Maybe she was finally finding that open door she needed in order to get out of the mess she was in. And it didn't hurt to be on her boss's good side either. After a day like yesterday, Felicity knew she deserved a little recognition even if she didn't expect it. It felt good hearing Ed praise her efforts. She was a valuable member of the I.T. staff and it was about time someone noticed it.

"Thank you," Felicity said.

"I'll let you get to work now. There's a big pile of parts that need to be sorted, fixed, cleaned, and catalogued on a cart inside your office. Have at it, kiddo. I know how much you love getting your hands dirty," Ed replied.

She nodded and stood up, stepping out of his office and out onto the I.T. floor where she used to work in one of the small cubicles. Felicity had to admit, getting her own office had probably been the best thing that had happened to her at Queen Consolidated. Unfortunately, her reputation had taken a hit in the process judging by all the office gossip she'd overheard in the break room. It had died down in recent months now that Robert Queen had retired, but something would inevitably pop up every once in a while.

It all came back to her in one form or another, but this time, she experienced it firsthand and straight from the horse's mouth.

"I heard Oliver Queen himself came looking for her this morning. And from what Marci said, he looked pretty pissed. I bet she screwed up his computer and he came down to fire her personally," Carrie's stage whisper hit her ears the second Felicity passed the break room.

She stopped in her tracks, stepping backwards to listen to what else they had to say about Oliver Queen's visit to the I.T. department that morning. Of course it was complete and utter bullshit, but word traveled fast, especially when Carrie was involved.

Having been hired only a month prior to Felicity, Carrie had been around to watch her climb the corporate ladder using her merits instead of her cleavage. It was that simple fact that put Felicity on her shit list, and every chance Carrie got to pull her name through the mud, she'd taken it. Today was no exception. Hell, Felicity had expected it, but that didn't ease the sting of actually hearing the words come out of her mouth.

Instead of confronting her about it, Felicity decided to be the bigger person. She squared her shoulders and began walking away until she heard Carrie add, "That'll teach her for being the office slut. I mean, c'mon. How else do you think she got that promotion? She had to be sucking his daddy's dick. I bet when she refused to suck his, Oliver got pissed. Why else would he come personally looking for her?"

"Maybe because I know how to do my job?" Felicity finally spoke up from the doorway. Employees quickly scattered to all corners of the room. She strode in to where Carrie stood stock still by the coffee pot, arms crossed over her chest. They stared each other down for several moments, eyes narrowed, waiting to see who would back down first.

Felicity was never one to cower in a battle of wills. She always had her opponents beat even before stepping into the ring. When Carrie finally looked away, Felicity smiled, straightening up and turning to walk away. "By the way," she said just before exiting the break room, "next time you decide to talk about someone behind their back, better make sure you're not being recorded by security cameras with microphones." She nodded up at the camera in the corner with a satisfied smirk when the look of horror filled Carrie's eyes.

It was nice getting a little revenge for all the hell the fiery redhead had put her through. Walking back into her office with a smile on her face, Felicity shut the door behind her and sagged against it. There were only a handful of times she had ever confronted anyone that was bullying her, but none had been more satisfying than today.

Pushing off the frosted glass, Felicity took a seat behind her desk and dove head first into the pile of computer parts she needed to work through that day. With Ed fielding all the calls she had taken the previous morning, it left her to work on the backlog of computers she needed to fix. It was a hell of a lot better than scurrying around the building dealing with executives and people who barely knew how to use the internet.

She was happy in her little office, surrounded by motherboards and hard drives, taking things apart and putting things back together. Although Felicity preferred coding, the mental acuity needed in order to create a new piece of tech was just as high. Every once in a while, she challenged herself by doing something unusual, like replacing parts of one motherboard with another to see if the computer would run any faster or more efficiently.

Today, though, she had the casing from Oliver's latte-ruined laptop to clean and refurbish before putting it back in circulation for another employee to use. The sticky liquid was a bitch to clean off the keys and the interior of the casing, but by some miracle it hadn't touched any of the important components. Toiling away with a spray can of compressed air and her own specially concocted cleaning solution, Felicity managed to unstick all the keys after an hour. All she had left to do was wipe away the residue inside the case and she could put new parts in.

The swish of her door opening and closing let her know Ed was probably dropping off yet another piece of tech for her to fix. "You can just leave it on the cart with the others. I'll take care of it when I'm done with this one," Felicity said without bothering to look up from her current project, the red screw driver in her mouth making it slightly difficult to understand what she was saying.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to you about my laptop," another man's voice replied and her head instantly shot up.

"Mr. Queen!" she squeaked, the screw driver dropping out of her mouth and clanging against the pile of parts she'd finished cleaning earlier.

"You really need to stop calling me that," Oliver said, a smile lighting up his face and making her heart immediately begin to flutter in her chest. "It makes me feel old."

"I'm sorry, Mr… I mean, Oliver." The name rolled off her tongue like silk as she stood up from her seat, smoothing out the cream pencil skirt she'd worn that day. It was paired with a chocolate v-neck cardigan and her favorite camel and red rose printed scarf, which served the purpose of hiding the the dark, finger-shaped bruises around her neck from the previous night while still looking fashionable.

Shaking her head slightly to break her daze, Felicity asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you for fixing it so fast last night," Oliver said. "Although I was slightly surprised to see it wasn't the same computer I gave you yesterday."

"And you'd be correct," she replied. "I gutted your old laptop," she gestured to the parts now laying on her desk, "and put the motherboard and hard drive into a new, more latte-resistant casing just in case you decided to drink another cup of Starbucks next to it."

"You got something like that for my phone?" he quipped.

"It's called an OtterBox. Although, if you're looking to actually waterproof your phone, there is water repellant nanotechnology on the market that's sprayed onto the phone and once it's baked in, not only is it waterproof, but also oil proof," Felicity rambled. "And that was far more information than you probably needed to know," she added, her face taking on a bright shade of pink as she pursed her lips and looked away.

He paused to study her, eyes narrowed and staring at her face. For a moment, Felicity thought her scarf had fallen off her neck, exposing the bruises, which she'd tried to cover with makeup until she realized it wasn't going to work. The stage makeup she usually used to cover bruises from wild nights with clients was at the club. Her hand went to readjust it, tightening the knot around her throat.

"You really are the tech genius my father told me you would be," Oliver finally said, his damn smile making her knees go weak as her face began turning deeper shades of pink. The longer he stared at her with those piercing eyes, the darker her cheeks flushed. "Tell me, how long have you been working for Queen Consolidated?"

"Um…" Felicity stuttered, trying to remember how to speak. "A little over three years now."

"And is this all you do?" Oliver gestured towards the pile of computer parts on her desk.

"No, I do some coding and update the server firewalls when I'm not busy putting computers together or running around fixing things," Felicity answered.

"So why does someone who ranked second in the National Informative Technology Competition at age 19 and who graduated MIT a with Master's Degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences work as a lowly assistant manager in my company's I.T. department?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side as he continued to stare at her.

Felicity blinked at him. "Have you been reading my resume?" she shot back. If there was an award for poker faces, Oliver Queen would probably win it. He stood so stoic that she couldn't get a read on him.

"As a matter of fact," Oliver said, pulling his cell phone out of the pocket of his fine black Italian suit and scrolling through something he had saved on it. "I have it right here." He turned the screen toward her so she could see what he was looking at.

Felicity's mouth dropped when she saw her photo, her name, and all her personal data displayed on the small device. Her face paled when he continued to read off information.

"It says here you come from a very harsh background. Your father left at the tender age of seven. Your mother is a cocktail waitress from Vegas, and even though you managed to receive plenty of scholarships, you're still up to your eyeballs in debt and trying to make ends meet however possible, even if it's not exactly legal."

Felicity felt her blood run cold. She'd done everything in her power to keep that information as private as possible, yet Oliver had somehow sniffed it out. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly as she stared at him with wide, crystalline eyes.

"My father told me to keep a close eye on you, that you were the next rising star in the company. It was one of the few things he asked of me when I took over for him, so naturally, I decided to do a little digging." Oliver began scrolling through his phone again. He scanned through another document before his eyes found hers again.

Felicity stood deathly still. Usually, she'd be fidgeting with something by now: a button on her cardigan or an errant string hanging from her pencil skirt. But she was too terrified to move. Oliver had more than just her H.R. file in his hands. It looked like he might have her entire life story.

His blue eyes bore into her revealing nothing of his intentions. "You got kicked out of the Mirage at sixteen for not only possessing a fake ID, but for counting cards at the poker tables. At MIT, you had a penchant for hacking and creating mischief, but nothing that would get you expelled. Your boyfriend, on the other hand..."

"Please don't," Felicity whispered. An errant tear rolled down her cheek, betraying her stoic stance. It was the one thing in her past that caused her unfathomable pain that continued through this day. She was in no mood to talk about what had happened to her ex while they were at MIT. If anything, she wanted to leave that part of her past where it was: hidden and forgotten.

Felicity reached up, quickly wiping away the moisture that gathered beneath her eyes with her hand before he could see, but Oliver had already noticed. His face immediately softened as he put his phone back into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, handing her the little white square of linen so she could wipe her eyes.

Staring at it for a moment, Felicity was hesitant to take it, but he insisted, folding it into the palm of her hand before she could say no. His fingers were warm, the pads calloused against her delicate skin. Wherever he touched her, she felt little electric sparks rushing up her arm.

"I really don't like to talk about that part of my past, especially with someone I don't know, even if you are my boss. I am politely asking you to respect my privacy on the matter and never bring it up again," Felicity said, her voice growing bolder than it had been only a few moments ago. She dabbed away the tears that clung to her lashes, pushing her glasses to the top of her head so she wouldn't smear anything on the lenses.

"Consider it forgotten," Oliver replied, giving her a soft smile as his hand reached up to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I am sorry for bringing that up. I didn't know it would hurt you. Can I buy you a cup of coffee for any trouble I might have caused you? It's the least I can do."

He seemed sincere. Felicity could see it in his eyes as she slid her glasses back onto her nose. Oliver really wasn't trying to be the bad guy. He was doing his due diligence. She only prayed he wouldn't uncover the other unsavory things she'd done in her life, especially her night life.

"I… wouldn't... mind... a cup of coffee," Felicity said, figuring it would be a great way to try and scope out why he was being so nosy. Was he trying to further her career or was he trying to get in her pants? She hoped for the former even though her inner bad girl wouldn't mind the latter. Oliver Queen looked like he could be a fun time between the sheets. She quickly banished those thoughts, remembering what Carrie had said earlier that morning.

His smile turned up in wattage, brightening his face and quite possibly the room as well. Damn, he had such a nice smile. And it was contagious too, considering one was slowly beginning to appear on her lips as well.

When his fingers began to trail down the back of her arm, Felicity realized he hadn't taken his hand off her shoulder since he put it there. That electricity she'd felt earlier returned, and her heart fluttered in her chest once more. It was a sensation she'd never felt before, and it terrified and excited her all at once. Whatever it was about Oliver had her body responding in ways she'd never seen before.

He nudged her forward as he said, "I hope right now is okay because you look like you could use a break."

"Oh, I… um... " Felicity hesitated for a moment. She hadn't taken a break at all that morning and a cup of coffee really did sound good right now. "Okay," she replied before losing her courage.

Oliver seemed pleased with himself, judging by the smile on his face. As she stepped away from her desk, his hand fell from where it had come to rest against her elbow to the small of her back where it hovered about an inch away from her shirt. The warmth that radiated from his palm wasn't lost on Felicity. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end in a very pleasant way. And she liked it.

Thinking back to the last time someone had been this gentle with her, she found she couldn't recall anyone from recent history. Honestly, it felt nice. Being in the presence of a gentleman who seemed to value her mind over her body was an all too unfamiliar sensation that she realized she craved now more than ever.

It seemed like Helena's advice had resonated ever since she walked into the office that morning. First with Ed and now with Oliver. Maybe he was the man to hold that door open for her just like he was holding open the door to her office right now. But Felicity refused to get her hopes up. She'd already been burned her fair share of times in the past. She didn't want to add Oliver Queen to that list.

Together they walked out of her office through the I.T. department, past the cubicles of the people who had been gossiping behind her back that morning. Felicity noted their shocked expressions as she and Oliver walked by each one until they reached Carrie's at the end. She wasn't seated at her desk. Instead, she stood putting away paperwork into one of her filing cabinets.

As Felicity walked past her, Carrie's eyes drifted to Oliver, who stood half a step behind her. His eyes were focused on Felicity and that warm smile he'd been giving her since he'd stepped into her office that morning remained in place, something the other woman didn't fail to notice as her jaw went slack.

"Mr. Queen! What a pleasant surprise!" Carrie said before they left the cube farm.

It was hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes, but Felicity somehow managed, and without cringing to boot. She felt Oliver stiffen beside her, his eyes flitting toward the woman who had interrupted them. He didn't look pleased, but also didn't let his displeasure show for more than just a moment.

"I'm sorry. You are…?" he asked, boosting Felicity's ego tenfold.

"Carrie," she said, her smile faltering. "Carrie Cutter."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Cutter," Oliver politely replied as he extended his hand in greeting.

Felicity could tell he was doing it out of habit from the tension that seemed to roll off his shoulders in waves as they shook hands.

"So, what brings you to the I.T. department? Having trouble with your computer?" Carrie continued.

"Not since Felicity fixed it," Oliver said with a smile as he looked down at her. The fluttering in Felicity's stomach returned, but she didn't dare show it. Instead, she smiled up at him politely before her eyes settled back on Carrie. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we really must get going. I have a lot to discuss with Miss Smoak."

And that was it. He dismissed Carrie without a second thought, his hand gently tugging Felicity's elbow, urging her to move with him. It was even harder to hide the smirk that came over her face, so she stopped trying. Giving Carrie a little wave, she followed Oliver toward the frosted glass doors. His hand sank to the small of her back, hovering there again without making contact.

Ed's door was the last one they passed, and when she paused for a moment to let him know she was taking a break, Oliver's hand accidentally touched her, causing Felicity to jump slightly and squeak as she winced. It was the spot the crop had come down the night before, leaving a deep welt she hadn't noticed until she'd gotten home.

Oliver quickly pulled his hand away, his apology written all over his face. He was about to voice it when she put her hand on his forearm and interrupted him. "Let's go get that cup of coffee," Felicity said, and they continued on their way, stopping at the elevator until its doors opened for them.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked once they were alone in the enclosed space.

"I'm fine," Felicity replied with a forced smile. "You just startled me." It wasn't exactly a lie. He had startled her, just not in the way she was willing to admit. Thankfully, Oliver decided to drop it and soon the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

They made their way out of the building and to the small coffee shop across the street that was just emptying out of the breakfast crowd. There were still a few executives lingering about reading their papers, but for the most part, the cafe was quiet and cozy, just how Felicity liked it. She and Oliver placed their order with the barista then found a table in the far back away from prying eyes.

Their coffee was delivered not even a few moments after they'd sat down, along with a plate of pastries and some cream and sugar. Felicity was about to tell the woman they hadn't ordered this, but Oliver put up his hand. "My treat," he replied to her unanswered question.

"You really didn't have to," Felicity said, but she still picked up a glazed donut and took a bite before sipping her large black coffee.

"It was nothing, really," Oliver dismissed the argument with a wave of his hand. "Besides, coffee always tastes better with something sweet."

She nodded her head in agreement, taking another sip of her coffee before putting it back down on the table. "I like this place. They have a great selection of pastries, especially for those of us with allergies who can't enjoy certain things," Felicity said.

"Allergies?"

"Yeah, I'm allergic to nuts."

Oliver nodded, sipping at his coffee. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind the next time I order food around you."

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him for a minute. He stared back, an enigmatic smile playing on his lips. It made Felicity wonder what he was thinking.

"What's your game, Oliver Queen?" she finally asked, staring him straight in the eye. It was his turn to cock his head, brows knit together in confusion. Or was it worry? Felicity couldn't tell, but she continued. "Last night, you asked me to dinner after I fixed your laptop. Today, you came into my office to continue waxing poetic about my computer skills then tried to put me in a corner by bringing up my past, which, by the way, will continue to be off limits until I say so. What I don't understand is why. Are you genuinely interested in what I have to offer Queen Consolidated or are you just trying to get into my pants?"

Felicity took a long, slow drag of her coffee, savoring the rich flavor before putting the cup back down. It helped to quell her nerves. Outside of the club, she wasn't usually this put together when she talked to people, especially those in higher positions than her own. Hiding behind her coffee cup helped her remain composed even though her insides felt as if they were about to come flying apart. Many times in the past, she'd said things like that unintentionally, but today she was being straightforward, needing her questions answered.

Their eyes met again, and this time Oliver looked intrigued. There was a slight smile playing along the corners of his mouth, something she wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been paying attention. Felicity grinned and asked, "So, which one is it, Mr. Queen?"

"I am genuinely interested in what you have to offer Queen Consolidated," he said after a beat of silence passed between them. "My father said you were a genius and you proved that to me last night when you fixed my laptop in record time." Oliver paused again, took another sip of his coffee, then put his cup down to stare at her for several more heated moments.

This time his eyes darkened, setting Felicity's whole body on fire when she realized that look had all the earmarks of lust and passion. He wanted her, but was he willing to admit it?

"As for getting into your pants," he said, and without breaking eye contact, his hand reached out so the calloused pad of his thumb could stroke over the exposed skin of her wrist. It sent a shiver down her spine, one she couldn't tamp down no matter how hard she tried. This bordered on sexual harassment, but Felicity couldn't bring herself to stop him. His gaze held more power over her than she could have ever imagined. "I'm not sure if I can answer that honestly... yet," he finally added.

But then Oliver looked down and his eyes went wide. "Where did you get these bruises?" he asked, taking her hand and examining it.

Felicity quickly pulled away, tugging the sleeve of her cardigan down to cover her wrist and unintentionally exposing her neck in the process. His eyes widened even further and she instantly knew she needed to get out of there and back to her office before Oliver decided to keep asking her questions.

"I've been gone for too long and I need to get back to work," Felicity said as she grabbed her cup and jumped out of her chair before he even had time to react. "Thank you... for the coffee." And with that she was sprinting out of the coffee shop leaving behind a confused and concerned Oliver Queen. Something told her he'd be stopping by her office again. When, she didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Oliver hadn't returned to her office that afternoon, much to Felicity's surprise and relief. But it left her feeling unsettled. She felt guilty for leaving him the way she had. His concern for her well being had been written all over his face, and it broke her heart. The only other people that had ever looked at her that way were her mother, which was a given, and Helena, because she owned Verdant and it was her responsibility to make sure her staff was treated properly.

No, Oliver was different. He barely knew her, yet the care and concern he showed toward her was unprecedented. After only two meetings, he was already far more invested than any of her exes had been. Did it have anything to do with his father? He'd mentioned Robert several times, but had never gone into detail.

That unsettling feeling continued on through the afternoon, well past lunch, to the point where Felicity couldn't concentrate on the pile of computer parts in front of her. She began to do a little digging of her own, but didn't find much.

_Oliver Jonas Queen, born May 16, 1985 to Robert and Moira Queen. Sister: Thea Queen, nine years his junior. Notorious playboy until September 28, 2007 when he lost control of his car and crashed off the Starling City freeway, which killed his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and left him in a coma for three weeks. After spending six months recovering from various broken bones, Oliver had gone off to college to finish his business degree and received an MBA from Harvard in 2012. Spent two years shadowing his father before gaining control of Queen Consolidated at the beginning of 2014, becoming its youngest CEO to date._

It was all Felicity managed to find at first before turning to the gossip sites. There were mentions of girlfriends past and present, one of which stuck out: _Sara Lance_, the woman she'd met the previous night. Ms. Lance turned out to be a formidable woman in her own right. Having served in the military since she was eighteen, she'd finished her last tour two years ago and had settled back into civilian life in Starling City. Now she was head of her own security firm and quickly rising among the ranks of the city's elite. Rumors swirled that she and Oliver had been dating ever since her return in 2012, but the press could find no concrete proof.

Felicity's jaw dropped. If Oliver Queen was dating Sara Lance, then why had he suddenly taken interest in her? She didn't know whether to be intrigued or angered by what had transpired that morning. It confused her, though, and Felicity hated being confused. She contemplated confronting him, but with the clock on her screen reading 4:52PM, there really was no time. Her second job started in a little over three hours and she needed to get ready.

That evening, Felicity's brain turned on auto pilot as she got ready, showering, putting on a fresh coat of makeup, putting on her clothes. Her mind was more focused on Oliver Queen than anything else. He'd already made his intentions clear. First and foremost, he was interested in what she could offer the company. But what had thrown her for a loop was the answer to her question about wanting to sleep with her.

_"I'm not sure if I can answer that honestly... yet."_

As much as she wanted to read into it, Felicity was already almost at the club, so she switched her focus to finding a parking spot and heading inside. Upon exiting her car, a strange feeling came over her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, but it had nothing to do with the chill in the autumn air. She felt as if someone was watching her.

A glance around the parking lot confirmed that Felicity was alone and that none of the club's staff members were out there on a smoke break. She shook it off as her mind playing tricks on her and headed inside.

"Felicity!" she heard Helena call out to her as she passed the office.

"Yeah?" She walked back, pausing at the door.

Helena stood from her chair and grabbed a thick yellow envelope off her desk. "Here," she said, handing it to Felicity. "Last night's cut. I wanted to personally give it to you."

"Uh, Helena, how much is in here?" the blonde asked, feeling its weight in her hand. "I know what fifty grand feels like, and unless you gave it to me in twenties, this feels like way more."

"That's because it is," Helena replied with a smile. "Seventy-five to be exact. I figured you deserved it after last night's… incident."

"Now you're just being way too generous," Felicity handed her back the envelop. "I can't take this! It's too much!"

"Yes, you can. And you will!" Helena shoved the envelope back into her hand, the argument decidedly over before she got a say.

Felicity's eyes darted between her and the yellow package she now held, her mind unable to comprehend what had just happened. She was in shock, to say the least, but grateful. Seventy-five thousand dollars would go a long way in paying off her debts, which was somewhere around four hundred thousand dollars at that point.

Wrapping her arms around Helena, she whispered, "Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

"I know," Helena replied. "I meant what I said last night. I don't want you here for longer than you have to be. You've got a bright future ahead of you."

"Would you mind holding onto this until the end of the night?" Felicity asked, holding the envelope out to her. "It's way too much money to be leaving in my bag."

"No problem. It'll be in my office along with your take for tonight."

"Speaking of tonight," Felicity said, her mind going back to the cafe that morning and the shock she'd seen in Oliver's eyes when he saw her bruises. It made her cringe all over again. "I'm gonna need some of that stage makeup you use sometimes."

"Why?" Helena asked once she'd put the yellow envelope back into a drawer in her desk.

Pulling down the collar of her coat, Felicity revealed the angry bruises she failed to conceal at home. A look of horror crossed Helena's face when she added, "They're also around my wrists and there's a decent welt on my back that you're gonna need to help me cover."

"Jesus," Helena breathed. "I didn't realized he fucked you up that bad."

"Eh," Felicity shrugged, trying not to think about it. "I've had worse." Much worse, but she wasn't about to say anything else. Those were memories she locked in her past, just like her ex.

"I'm afraid to ask," Helena said.

"It would probably be in your best interest if you didn't. Let's just say, Vegas and Boston weren't very kind to me."

Helena gave her another sour face before they headed off to the dressing rooms together, intent on covering as many of Felicity's bruises as possible before her first client came in that night. Before heading to the makeup table, she stepped up to the rack and found her outfit for that evening: a simple black trench coat that barely hit mid thigh.

She gave Helena a questioning look as she held it up. "Oh, yeah, your first client wanted you naked the entire night, but I told her nudity in the main lounge is prohibited, so we settled on the coat," she nonchalantly replied.

Felicity shrugged and began to strip out of her street clothes. Naked as the day she was born, Helena began to work on covering the bruises on her back with the thick stage makeup she made all the girls wear in cases like Felicity's. Clients hated to see their "toys" blemished in any way, so if a night got particularly rough, the next night was spent covering it up.

After half an hour, Felicity was ready to slip on the trench coat and head to the main lounge. Her mask that night was an antique masquerade mask, painted silver with black lace around the edges and a black feather jutting up and over her head from the left side. She loved those old masks. They always made her feel more mysterious and aristocratic.

Helena had mentioned her client that evening was a woman, so she took a seat at the bar and waited. The bartender, a young man by the name of Barry Allen, set a glass of her favorite red wine in front of her, and Felicity instantly gave him a bright smile. Just like Roy, Barry was a tender soul with a dark past. He was always sweet to her, though, especially when he was at the bar, and he always stocked her favorite wine.

"I heard about last night," he said after she took a sip.

"Ugh, has everyone heard about last night?" Felicity asked, shaking her head as it fell into her hand.

"It was kinda hard not to notice three bouncers rushing to your room," Barry replied. "You're okay, though, right?"

She smiled. "I'm fine." Taking another sip of wine, Felicity could see he was still staring at her from behind the form fitting red mask around his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me, Barry. I've been doing this for longer than I care to admit and I've gotten pretty good at taking care of myself."

"If you need anyone to walk you out tonight…" he started to say before she held up her hand to stop him.

"Barry, thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine." Felicity smiled at him sweetly before picking up her glass and heading out into the lounge to find her client. She took a seat on the chaise lounger again, this time making sure to sit up and cross one of her legs over the other. Her favorite pair of silver strappy heels glittered in the soft light as she waited.

Something caught her eye at the other end of the room and she turned her head to watch Roy and another one of the club's bouncers, walk toward the bar with crates of freshly cleaned glasses.

"Megan?" a soft voice called her name and her head immediately whipped around to see who had said it. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous platinum blonde in a black form fitting dress that stopped just above her knees and showed an ample amount of her busty cleavage. She wore a black masquerade mask with silver accents and gray plumage along the sides of her face.

Felicity smiled up at her before setting her wine glass down on the end table beside her seat and standing up. "Yes, and you are?" she replied, giving the woman her trademark coy smile.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer," she said. "It's Arabic for 'canary.'"

Felicity nodded and smiled. "It's a very pretty name," she commented. "But what would you like me to call you?"

"Since Ta-er al-Sahfer is a bit of a mouthful, you can call me Canary," she said with a smile of her own.

"Canary." Felicity said the name out loud, rolling it over her tongue much like she did Oliver's earlier that day. Mentally kicking herself to stop thinking about him, her eyes focused on the beautiful woman in front of her, smile playing on her plump red lips.

"I like the way it rolls off your tongue," she complimented. Leaning in, she whispered into Felicity's ear, "I wonder if it'll sound just as beautiful when I'm making you come."

A shiver ran down her spine almost immediately. Well, that was new. Canary was turning out to be nothing like any client she'd ever encountered. Most were at these clubs seeking their own pleasure, but this woman seemed to want to please her. Felicity couldn't help the flush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. She tried to quell her excitement by asking, "So, what would you like to call me?"

"Hmm," Canary sighed as she looked Felicity up and down, her black lacquered fingernail tapping her lips. "Babe!" she called over her shoulder, and out of the crowd stepped a man about six feet tall wearing a full masquerade mask that covered his entire face. It matched that of his companion, with the same black and silver designs, only the plumage was green instead of gray.

Although Felicity couldn't see his face, she could tell he was handsome just by the way he looked in his black designer suit. He was muscular, most likely built like a tank under all that fine linen, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Canary's waist and met her eyes before nodding. They were a shocking shade of blue that instantly drew her in.

"Does she look like an Is'ad to you?"

His masked face turned to study Felicity for a moment. The intensity of his blue-eyed stare made her want to squirm under his gaze, but she held firm, her back straight as an arrow. When he nodded, Canary replied, "Then for tonight, we'll call you Is'ad."

"What about your friend? What shall I call him?" Felicity asked, her eyes scanning him over just as he'd done a moment earlier.

"Suhaim."

Felicity nodded in agreement, giving them one of her coy smiles. "Come," she beckoned, one arm wrapping around Canary's while the other linked with Suhaim.

Once inside her room, she stood before them, reciting the rules as she had the night before and creating a verbal pact between the trio. "Alright, then," Felicity said with a smile, "I'm all yours. Your wish is my command."

"Then my first wish is for you to come over here and kiss me," Canary replied.

Doing as she was told, Felicity sauntered over to her, wrapped her arms around the other blonde's waist, and teased her into a kiss. Their lips just barely met at first. It was soft, tentative, exploratory before Canary's hands grabbed Felicity's hips and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and causing her to sigh in contentment.

"Mmm, definitely better than I expected," Canary said once they pulled apart.

Felicity glanced over her shoulder to see Suhaim watching the pair like a hawk. "Would you like me to kiss your… friend as well?" she asked without releasing her hold.

"No, Suhaim is just here to watch. He's the voyeur whereas I'm the exhibitionist. I've always wanted to sleep with a woman and he's always wanted to watch, so I figured I'd give him a show tonight," Canary clarified.

"You came to the right place," Felicity replied with a coy smile. "What would you like to do next?"

"I'd like to take this coat off you and see what's underneath."

"Then by all means."

Felicity pulled away to stand in front of her masters for the night. A moment later, Canary walked behind her, hands slowly and methodically touching the parts of her body covered by the black wool fabric: her shoulders, her breasts, her waist. When she reached the the buckle that kept it closed, her fingers slowly unfastened it, lingering for a moment before she let gravity do the work for her.

The coat opened slowly, revealing inch upon inch of porcelain skin. Canary slipped her hands beneath the material. Her soft fingers gently ran up Felicity's exposed skin from her abdomen up to her clavicles until they reached the collar. That was when she took hold of it, pulling it away from her body with ease until it dropped to the floor at her high heel clad feet.

Completely naked for her client's pleasure, Felicity held her head up high, never once dropping her eyes. She projected the picture of confidence even though on the inside she felt excitement and trepidation. After the previous night, she was still hesitant about doing this so soon after being attacked. She was still sore between her legs and her bruises ached whenever they were touched, but her resolve kept her going.

"So beautiful," Canary murmured, her lips pressed to Felicity's ear. "I can't wait to taste you." And with that, she began planting kisses along the column of her neck as her hands reached around to her front and settled on her breasts.

Felicity couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. It had been quite a while since someone had been this gentle with her, and she took it in stride knowing at any moment she'd be at this woman's mercy.

Canary's lips traveled from her neck to her shoulder, occasionally nipping her skin and causing her to moan in response. Tonight was definitely one of those rare nights where Felicity gave in and allowed herself to enjoy what this woman was doing to her body. Her hands kneaded her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples into stiff peaks, all while her lips returned to her neck, finding her pulse point and exploiting it.

A loud moan escaped Felicity's lips as her head rolled back and her eyes shut tight against the sensations. She hadn't had anyone make her feel this good in a long time, and she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.

"Do you like it, Is'ad?" Canary whispered against her ear, and Felicity nodded. "Good, because there's so much more where that came from." She moved to face Felicity, her hands never leaving her body, always remaining in contact with her skin.

Their lips met again, and this time, Felicity gave in to her completely. Canary was good with her hands and her mouth. Her fingertips swirled patterns against her skin as they moved from between her shoulders down to the small of her back. But then she pressed a little too hard on the spot where the crop had bruised her the night before, causing Felicity to cry out sharply and take a half step back.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Canary immediately asked, concern written all over her bright blue eyes.

"It's nothing," Felicity replied with a forced smile. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, Canary. Please continue."

But she didn't. Instead, Canary stared at her for several moments, her eyes scouring over her body, taking in every last inch until she stopped at her neck. There was a vulnerability that came with having someone eye her so critically, and Felicity knew if she didn't project the proper amount of control, this evening could go south quickly and she'd lose her commission.

"Turn around," Canary commanded. When Felicity stood facing her bed, she felt the other woman's hands fall flat on her shoulders before trailing down the planes of her back. She was methodical, touching, probing, caressing until she reached the edges of the crop mark. Helena had done a great job covering it, but Felicity knew if someone looked at the area closely enough, they could see the raised outline of the welt.

"What's this?" Canary asked, her fingers finally reaching the area she'd wanted to keep hidden. Felicity knew it would only be a matter of time before it was discovered, and when a manicured fingernail dragged across it, she couldn't stop her body from responding. Jerking way from the touch, she nearly yelped again if she hadn't slapped a hand over her mouth.

That was it. The night was over. Felicity could feel her heart sink in her chest. Her client had found the bruises and was going to call the whole thing off. She tried to see the silver lining in it by thinking last night's take would cover her losses this week if she was unable to perform her duties for her clients.

But then Canary surprised her. "Suhaim," she called out to her companion. "Get me a wet washcloth." She then wrapped her arm around Felicity's waist and guided her to the bed. "Lay down on your stomach," Canary gently commanded.

Felicity did as she was told, laying on the bed facing her covers. She tried not to focus on what was happening. There was a certain amount of detachment she needed to have in order to deal with this situation, and Felicity managed to distance herself from what was happening until a warm, wet cloth swiped across her skin. She hissed in pain, her fingers sinking into the dark purple satin of the duvet.

"You poor thing," she heard Canary whisper. "Tell me, where else are you hurt."

"I… I'd prefer not to," Felicity replied, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to lose her commission or her job over this, but there was something about the way the woman spoke to her that made her want to spill her guts. In a way, she was like Oliver, kind and caring, but she was also paying for a good time, two very contradictory things in her mind.

"I won't hurt you," Canary said, gently petting her hair. "I promise. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Felicity sat up and stared at her. The sincerity she saw in the woman's eyes was enough to quell her reservations. So, she held out her hands, wrists up, and Canary took them both, gently wiping away the makeup concealing her bruises. Then she did something Felicity didn't expect: she brought her wrists up to her lips and kissed them. They were the softest of touches, but they made Felicity want to cry.

"Where else?" Canary asked, and Felicity pushed the hair away from her neck. She stepped between Felicity's knees and began her work. Her hands were the gentlest there, slowly patting away the makeup until it revealed the finger shaped bruises left by the man from last night's encounter. Concern emanated from her blue eyes as she ran her thumb along the mottled skin.

Again, Canary leaned forward and pressed her lips to Felicity's neck, kissing each bruise ever so softly before moving to the next. Felicity found herself leaning into her touch, slowly getting drawn in closer and closer until their arms wrapped around each other. From that point on, it was nothing but kisses and caresses as Canary leaned Felicity back into the bed and began working her way down her body.

She started at her breasts, teasing them at first with her fingers before wrapping her mouth around one and sucking on the nipple until it was painfully taut. Moving to the other one, she replaced her mouth with her fingers, gently flicking it while her tongue worked its magic.

Felicity had never felt so aroused in her life. Whatever was happening that night, she knew none of her sexual encounters had gone quite like this. It was a rare opportunity allowing someone else to please her. She sighed when Canary's kisses fell away from her breasts and down her abdomen, but her lips were replaced by her hands, keeping Felicity teetering on the edge of her arousal.

When she reached her navel, her tongue dipped inside, swirling around for a moment as her fingers raked down her sides, leaving thin red lines where her nails had dug in. "Fuck!" Felicity whimpered when they reached her thighs, prying them open and giving Canary access to her already wet slit. When her soft lips moved to the triangular patch of hair just above it, Felicity let out another curse and moan, begging to be touched.

Her hands sank into the platinum blonde tresses of Canary's hair searching for purchase when her tongue licked across the smooth skin, tasting her essence for the first time. "Mmm, so good," Canary murmured against her folds, the vibrations from her voice tickling her clit. Her eyes flicking up to Felicity's as she added, "Let me taste the rest of you."

Without breaking eye contact, Felicity nodded and spread her legs wider, her folds parting to reveal moist, pink skin slick with her arousal. Canary slowly kiss and licked her way up Felicity's left thigh, her hands trailing down her legs. Looking up, Canary caught her breathless anticipation and smiled, gently running her middle finger through her soft folds.

Felicity gasped and closed her eyes at the contact. "Delicious," she heard Canary murmur before looking down to see her lick her finger clean. Felicity's heart pounded in her chest. She'd never been this turned on before. All she wanted was for Canary to take her and give her all the pleasure she'd promised back in the main lounge.

Canary reached out again, cupping her, gliding her fingers between Felicity's folds. She writhed and moaned with every touch, pushing herself against the hand that gave her everything she so desperately wanted. Slowly, Canary moved up and down her slick slit, massaging her before two fingers slid into her opening and ever so slowly began pumping in and out as her thumb circled her clit.

"God, yes, please," Felicity moaned, bucking her hips against Canary's hand. Her walls clenched around her fingers. She was so wet and so ready, her body desperate for more. When her fingers began massaging her g-spot, Felicity reached out and grabbed a handful of the duvet as a whimpered "Oh" escaped her lips. This was heaven, but she wanted, _needed _more.

Canary finally leaned forward and enveloped Felicity's cunt with her mouth, savoring her taste and memorizing every texture with her tongue. "Oh… oh, yes," Felicity whispered. As her agile fingers continued to stroke her inner walls, Canary hungrily lapped and sucked her clit and labia.

Felicity mewled and moaned, grabbing fistfuls of her hair as she neared her orgasm. Canary gazed up at her to find her eyes half lidded, her head slightly tilted back resting against the soft satin sheets. Her breasts rose and fell swiftly as quickened breaths and erotic sighs passed her parted lips. She knew she looked like a goddess in the throes of ecstasy, probably because it was how she felt.

Canary took her time, her tongue dancing across her clit, lips pressing, sucking, massaging her mound and surrounding the swollen nub on all sides. Her hands were slick with Felicity's juices as her fingers continued their work, stroking against her g-spot and gradually increasing speed until she was downright fucking her.

It wasn't long before Felicity's thighs began to tremble. She pushed herself deeper into Canary's mouth, desperate grinding harder looking for her elusive release. Her moans became cries of "Oh, god!" The closer she came to her climax, the louder her voice echoed through the room.

Canary moaned almost in rhythm with her partner's thrusts, the sound vibrating against Felicity's clit, making it throb and ache for more contact. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs and pooling on the duvet beneath her ass. As much as she didn't want this bliss to end, her orgasm was fast approaching.

"Oh, god! Oh, fuck! I'm coming!" Felicity cried when she was finally pushed over the edge. Canary's nails dug into her hips, holding her down as the waves of her release crested. She slowed her rhythm, moaning as Felicity rode out her crescendo. Her walls pulsed around Canary's fingers as her juices flowed into her palm. She massaged Felicity's clit with the flat side of her tongue, steadying her, helping her keep her orgasm as intense as possible until it was over.

And as the waves subsided, Canary slowly pulled her fingers out and dipped her tongue through Felicity's folds, greedily drinking up every last drop that remained of her arousal.

Felicity gasped, her fingers still clinging to the platinum blonde locks of the woman kneeling between her spread legs. She was exquisitely sensitive now, her body trembling from the pleasure that continued to pulse through her. The world felt like it was glowing around her. It had been years since she'd experienced an orgasm that intense, and it left her happy and sated. She looked down at the woman who had given it to her and smiled.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Canary asked. All Felicity could do was smile and nod. "Good." She then stood, her hands caressing up from Felicity's knees to her the tops of her thighs and giving them a light squeeze.

"Suhaim," Canary called out to her companion. He appeared at her side almost immediately, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

Felicity had forgotten about him. He'd been quiet the entire time, most likely just watching and enjoying the show. There had been other women who'd brought their husbands or boyfriends along for a show. It wasn't anything new for Felicity. The new thing was Canary stepping away from the bed and heading toward the door, her companion in tow.

"Wait!" Felicity called out to them and they turned in unison to stare at her. "Don't you want me to return the favor?"

Canary gave her a coy smile. "You already have," she cryptically replied before disappearing through the door leaving Felicity lying in a sated and confused heap on her bed.

She shrugged it off and tried to get up, but her body still hummed from her orgasm. So she took a few minutes to recoup before trying again. This time she managed to sit up, but standing still proved to be difficult on her wobbly legs. Felicity decided to give up for at least ten more minutes, flopping back down on the bed to recover a little longer before she tried one more time.

It took half an hour, but she finally managed to get to her feet and put the trench coat back on before stumbling down the hall toward the dressing rooms. She bumped into Roy in the process and he immediately put an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Whoa, hey! You alright?" he asked, those bright blue eyes giving her the same concerned look from last night.

"I am A-O-K," Felicity answered with a dopey smile. "More than okay. Fantastic. Spectacular!"

He chuckled before helping her down the hall and into the dressing room. "Good night?"

"Oh, you have _no _idea," she said. "That was quite possibly the best night of my life. I haven't had an orgasm that good since… I can't even remember when."

"Ugh, Meg! Please, do not tell me these things!" Roy groaned, his face contorting in disgust. "You're like a sister to me and the last thing I wanna hear about is my sister's sex life, even if we both work in the same sex club."

"I just… can't get over it, Roy," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "You know the clientele. They usually take, take, take, but this woman… She gave, in spades, and expected nothing in return. It was like having my own personal Santa Claus, only instead of getting gifts, I got a hell of a lot of pleasure."

"I think my ears are bleeding," he grumbled, releasing her once they'd made it to the dressing room.

"Oh, come on, Roy! When was the last time you had a mind blowing orgasm?" Felicity continued to prod.

"I just told you you're like my little sister and you still keep bring up the sex questions," he deadpanned, glaring at her, brows knitted in annoyance.

"Seriously, though. Who was the last person you slept with that made you go weak in the knees and forget your own name?" She was pushing and she knew it. Why? Felicity didn't really know. It seemed as if her brain didn't feel like disconnecting from the bliss she'd felt that evening and she wanted to share it with everyone.

Roy looked up and down the hall before leaning in close. "This stays between you and me, okay?" he whispered.

It was her turn to glare. "Who would I tell?" Felicity asked.

"Alright, fine…" Roy took a deep, steadying breath, then said, "Thea Queen."

Felicity had to do a double take, then her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she repeated,"Thea Queen… as in Queen Consolidated Thea Queen… As in Oliver Queen's little sister Thea Queen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh how I wish I'd never asked…" Felicity mumbled, pressing her hand to her forehead. That was the last person whose name she'd expected to hear. "How do you even know Thea Queen?"

"Saved her from a purse snatching a few months ago right outside the club actually," he softly admitted.

"Does she even know what you do for a living?" Felicity asked.

"She knows I'm a bouncer."

"Yeah, a bouncer in a sex club!" It came out a little louder than she had intended, making Roy glare at her again, this time anger present in his blue eyes.

"I didn't lie to her if that's what you're getting at," he said between gritted teeth.

"I'm not. It's just that… being in this field complicates relationships and I don't want things to get complicated for you. God knows it's the reason I've been single for the longest time."

"But you actually do the work. I'm just here to make sure no one hurts you."

"Still, there's a stigma to it. I know it's not as bad as mine, but it's there. So if you like this girl, make sure you tell her what you actually do for a living. If she can look past it, then you've got a keeper. If not, don't end up letting it hurt you."

A soft smile touched Roy's lips. "For someone a few years old than me, you're wise beyond your years, Miss Haze," he said.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you have to grow up faster than you'd like," Felicity replied.

Roy nodded. "Don't I know it," he said. "I'd better let you get back to work."

"If I can actually get back to work," Felicity said with a lopsided smile. "I'm still wobbly."

"Again, TMI!" Roy teased before turning around to leave.

Now alone, Felicity pushed open the door to the dressing room and stumbled in, taking a seat on one of the couches inside before getting back up to find her next outfit. Her second client didn't have much of an imagination, making her wear a French maid costume. He was typical, almost run of the mill for her: a little dominance, a little submission, some wham, bam, thank you, ma'am, and that was it.

But Felicity's mind remained on her first client that evening. The woman had been so kind and so caring, so tender and gentle, she really didn't know what to make of the encounter. She was so used to giving pleasure instead of receiving it that her mind had trouble processing everything. A pint of mint chocolate chip was what she needed along with a TV show marathon, but it would have to wait until the weekend.

Changing out of her last outfit of the night, Felicity threw her street clothes back on and headed to Helena's office. She found her there counting out that night's take and separating it into piles for each of her employees. There was a sizable amount of cash sitting on her desk considering that was how clients paid. What surprised Felicity was the tall stack of hundred dollar bills off to the side with her name written beside it.

"I hope that's last night's take added to whatever I made tonight," Felicity said as she took a seat across from her boss and warily eyed the money.

"Nope, that's all you made tonight," Helena answered with a smile.

"How is that even possible?" Felicity couldn't even begin to fathom how much cash was sitting there in her pile. There had to be over fifty grand in there, if not more.

"You had a very generous female client who insisted on paying extra for her male companion to watch."

Felicity felt her knees go weak, and if she wasn't already seated, she might have fallen to the floor. That made two nights in a row where her average take was exponentially higher than what she'd usually make in a month… or three. "How… how much?" she stuttered.

"A hundred grand," Helena said, placing the last hundred dollar bill onto her stack.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean to tell me she paid a hundred thousand dollars to fuck me while her friend watched?" Felicity incredulously replied.

"No, two hundred thousand dollars."

Felicity's jaw immediately dropped as her eyes tried to pop out of her head. She could feel her head start to spin as her heartbeat quickened and her breaths turned shallow. "Oh, my god, I'm having heart palpitations. This can't be real. This has to be a mistake," she mumbled. Sinking down in the chair across from Helena, Felicity put a hand over her chest as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"It's not, so stop freaking out," Helena replied, rolling her eyes as she gave her a smile.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why didn't Sin get first dibs on her?" Felicity asked. Sin had been at the club for a lot longer than she had, therefore got first crack at clients paying more than ten grand. It didn't matter that Felicity was the more popular one. Seniority ruled at this club, therefore those that had been here the longest got first crack at the highest paying clients.

"Because she stipulated in the contract that she didn't want anyone else but you," Helena explained, grabbing each pile of cash before tapping it on her desk to even it out then placing it in an envelope.

"She asked for me by name?" The disbelieve dripped from Felicity's voice as her eyes widened.

"Yeah. She said she got your name from a friend and wanted to see what the fuss was all about," came the nonchalant answer.

"Helena, usually when I get those clients, they like to get kinky as hell and rough me up because that's what their friends did. She was the exact opposite of that. _She _fucked _me_. And then she left without letting me return the favor!" Felicity nearly shouted, her head beginning to spin from all the insanity these past two days had been.

"Huh…" Helena cocked her head to the side and stared at her for a moment before going back to the money. "That is a bit… odd. But, hey, easy money for you, right?"

"True," Felicity agreed, "but that's not the point!"

Folding her arms in front of her after having finished divvying up the cash for her staff, Helena leveled her with a glare. "What's the point, then?" she asked.

"It's too much money! And I don't understand what's going on!"

"Felicity, calm down," Helena gently commanded as she reached over the table and placed a hand on Felicity's where it lay on her desk. "Maybe you're finally getting into some good luck. I know you come from a rough past. Maybe, for once, karma is working in your favor. Stop thinking about the why and enjoy it."

"But you know mysteries irritate the shit out of me," Felicity practically whined.

"Life is full of mysteries, Felicity. Stop trying to solve them all."

With a reluctant sigh, Felicity nodded. "Alright, fine. I'll try to enjoy this. I just don't like getting my hopes up."

"Enjoying it doesn't mean getting your hopes up. It means buying yourself those sexy Louboutin high heels I've seen you look at on your phone and taking them out for a spin this weekend. Who knows, you might even meet the man or woman of your dreams!"

"Now you're going too far into fantasy land," Felicity quipped, giving her boss an amused smile.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never know what'll happen in twenty-four hours time," Helena replied. She grabbed Felicity's envelop from the previous night out of her safe then proceeded to hand it and tonight's envelope to her. "Now don't go spending all this at once," she warned with a wink.

Felicity smiled, shoving the two envelopes full of money into her bag before heading out the door. Tonight had definitely been a strange night, but Helena was right. It was time to enjoy the fruits of her labor, even if it was just a pair of shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Felicity took Helena's advice the following afternoon and headed to one of the high end boutiques down the street from Queen Consolidated during her lunch hour. She was glad to have worn her favorite magenta-seamed peekaboo mini dress because it made shopping for shoes that much easier. That and it made her look just as fashionable as the women inside the boutique.

There were two pairs of Christian Louboutin heels she'd had her eyes on for quite some time. The first was a classic pair of black Pigalle Pumps that would match everything in her wardrobe. Felicity bought those in a heartbeat. The second pair was a little more eclectic. Bright magenta to match her dress with alluring cutouts that exposed her foot from both sides, the pair of Galata peep-toe stilettos made her heart sing. Felicity loved them so much that she wore them out of the store that afternoon.

As she settled back into her office to finish out the rest of her work day, Felicity's mind returned to the mysterious blonde from the night before. She couldn't help herself when the images suddenly came flooding back. God, last night had been amazing. She had to squeeze her thighs together in order to stop the sudden rush of arousal she felt thinking about it. Unfortunately, it didn't help much.

For the rest of the afternoon, her focus waned between the pile of computer parts sitting on her desk and the sudden need to run to the bathroom to get herself off. That's how much Felicity had been affected by the previous night. She managed to get through three more hours of tinkering with circuit boards and CPU's before her body finally ran out of patience.

The clock on the wall read 4:57PM when Felicity stood up and stretched her legs. She hadn't taken a break since lunch and was glad to finally get the opportunity to relieve herself in more ways than one. With her bag over her shoulder, she was just heading out the door when she heard Ed call out her name.

Felicity paused at his office for a moment as he said, "Mr. Queen needs you in his office immediately."

"God, damn it," she cursed under her breath. Instead of heading towards the bathroom, Felicity made her way to the elevator. She was nervous. After the coffee incident yesterday, she didn't know what to expect out of this meeting with him, so she pushed the entire encounter out of her mind and took a deep breath.

Unfortunately her trepidation wasn't enough to trump her sex drive. The trip up to the 39th floor was excruciating, her body humming with arousal she could barely contain, which meant seeing Oliver Queen in all his delectable glory would be agonizing. Why did the man have to look so sexy in a business suit? It was simply unfair.

Stepping off the elevator when she reached his floor, Felicity noticed his assistant had left for the weekend and that they would be alone again. As she pushed past the glass door to his office, she noticed it was empty. "Oliver?" she called out, feeling less self conscious using his first name knowing he'd be the only one to hear it.

"In the conference room," he called back to her.

Felicity crossed the distance from his office door to that of the conference room beside his desk in moments, her heels clicking against the marble floor and echoing through the empty room. She found Oliver sitting at the head of the table, his pen once again to paper, this time scribbling something down in a notebook. He looked up as soon as she entered the room, those intense blue eyes fixed on her making her breath catch.

"Ed mentioned you wanted to see me," Felicity hesitantly said as she stood at the other end of the room, unsure of what to do.

Oliver smiled and she suddenly felt at ease. "Yes," he replied, standing up. That was when she noticed the tie loose around his neck and the first two buttons of his white dress shirt open.

Licking her lips unconsciously, Felicity followed him with her eyes as he strode over to her. When he closed the distance between them, Oliver motioned for her to follow him into his office. Instead of stopping at his desk, he led her to the little lounging area a few feet in front of it.

She took a seat on the black leather couch facing the window and stared out at the sun setting behind Starling City. He took a seat opposite, the last of the evening rays casting a halo around his toned form. "Why is it that you called me up here?" Felicity asked, wondering why they were sitting so far away from his computer.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Oliver said. "It wasn't my intention to pry when I saw those bruises on your wrists and neck. I was just… concerned. I've seen bruises like that before and it scares me to think where someone like you could have gotten them."

Felicity couldn't help herself. She smiled at him as her cheeks began to flush pink. Although thinking about the scene made her stomach drop to her shoes, seeing the concern in Oliver's eyes, the way he leaned closer as he spoke, the softness of his voice. "I'm fine, really. It wasn't anything that I didn't consent to if that's what you're thinking," she replied. Technically, it was the truth, a half truth, really. Felicity didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't flat out tell him how the bruises had happened. "But thank you for asking."

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend," Oliver recalled, gazing at her curiously.

Chewing on her lower lip, Felicity's eyes flicked away from his for a moment. "I don't," she admitted. "It was a… one night… thing." That was about as close to the truth as she dared to get.

His brows furrowed and the look of confusion crossed his face before understanding dawned on him. A half smile appeared on his lips and he said, "I never would have pegged you for a one-night-stand type of girl."

"Hey, girls are entitled to nights of debauchery!" Felicity shot back. "Don't get all judgy with me, Mr. I've-Slept-With-Too-Many-Women-To-Count!"

Oliver sobered quickly. "I'm not judging," he quickly replied. "I was just making an observation. Although, am I right in assuming you like it rough?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she coyly answered.

"Maybe I would," Oliver said, his eyes fixing he with such an intense gaze that Felicity actually sat back in her seat, unable to respond.

A long moment passed between them as they simply stared at each other, daring one another to speak. Felicity pondered his words. This had been the second time in as many days that he'd made an overtly sexual remark, yet she didn't feel uncomfortable or threatened by it. They'd been dancing around their attraction to one another, playing a very obvious game that neither one of them wanted to admit.

So Felicity decided to make the first move. "Why exactly did you call me up to your office, Mr. Queen?" she asked, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees. His response was the exact opposite of what she'd expected.

"My father always spoke highly of you," Oliver said, his eyes never leaving hers. "Back when I was shadowing him, your name would pop up whenever he mentioned the new Applied Sciences division. He said that you would be his first choice to manage it or possibly even run it, depending on how well you did in the I.T. department. I always thought he was full of it until I met you. Now I understand."

"Understand what?" Felicity asked.

"You're definitely nothing like what I'd expected," he replied with a smile.

She cocked her head to the side, trying to get a read on him, but failing. Oliver Queen, unlike his father, was a mystery, and she hated mysteries. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Felicity shot back.

"A good thing, I hope," Oliver answered. He leaned forward, his expression turning suddenly serious. "I told you the other day that I've been doing my homework on you. Your H.R. file is comprehensive and speaks highly of your value to the company. But everyone's got their secrets, and some are more scandalous than others."

Felicity felt the blood drain from her face. "What are you talking about?" she warily asked. "You said you wouldn't…"

"I've kept my promise. I didn't dig into that part of your past," Oliver said. "There were more pressing questions I needed answered. Like how you've managed to pay off a hundred thousand dollars of your student loans in a little over three years. That's an impressive feat for someone your age, especially for what you make in the I.T. department. Kinda makes me wonder what you do on the side."

Felicity could feel the moment her heart stopped when he said those words. Her eyes shot to his and held their gaze. Taking in shallow breaths, she waited.

Oliver studied her, biding his time, his eyes scanning her over before he continued. "Like I said, I did a little more digging," he said. "Vegas was my first thought. After all, you did get kicked out of the Mirage for counting cards, but according to records from the Starling Grand Hotel & Casino, you've never stepped foot inside that place. Nor have you frequented any of the underground casinos. So that got me thinking as to what else Vegas is known for and I realized it was a little more shady than scamming casinos."

He stood up and headed back into the conference room, grabbing the notebook he'd been scribbling in before Felicity had arrived. Flipping it open to an earmarked page, Oliver scanned its contents before gazing back up at her. "Megan Haze," he said.

Felicity gasped as her face went ghost white. "How… How did you…?"

"Megan is your middle name. Haze… Smoak… I connected the dots," Oliver nonchalantly replied.

He was far more perceptive than she initially thought. Narrowing her eyes, Felicity asked, "But how did you even know?"

"Because, Miss Smoak, we've been running in the same circles all along. Does _Verdant _ring a bell?"

Her jaw dropped as her eyes went wide with shock. Then it dawned on her. "No," she whispered. "How is that even possible?"

"It's possible because I own Verdant."

"Verdant is _your _club?" she asked, her eyes still the size of saucers. Had Felicity known it was owned by her boss's son when she first joined, she never would have continued working there. But when she checked the name on the deed, it said the club was owned by a shell corporation that traced back to Merlyn Global, one of Queen Consolidated's main competitors, and the corporation owned by Tommy's father, Malcolm Merlyn.

"But the deed says it's owned by Sagittarius, Inc.," Felicity pointed out.

"That was Tommy's idea," Oliver said solemnly, and suddenly Felicity could see that bringing up his best friend's name was a sore spot for him, one she fully intended to exploit if this conversation was going where she thought it was going. "He didn't want our parents knowing what we were getting ourselves into. The building was designed to be a nightclub upstairs and… something else in the basement."

"But… I don't understand. What…? How…?" For the first time in a long time, words failed her.

"You said it yourself, Felicity. I have slept with my fair share of women," Oliver admitted. He relaxed back into his chair and continued. "After a while, Tommy and I got bored with the same old run-of-the-mill sex, so he suggested we try out a club that a buddy of ours from college owned.

"I'd heard about sex clubs. I just never thought they'd be something I was into until I actually ended up in a room with a dominatrix. In all honesty, I was expecting to hate it. I was expecting it to be weird and kinky and all kinds of wrong. But that night, I had the most mind-blowing sex of my life. I didn't realize what I was missing until she forced me to do things I'd never done before," he explained.

Felicity hadn't been expecting him to get so candid with her. She had many questions, but the only one that found its way to her mouth was: "Why _exactly _am I here, Oliver?"

He smiled that devilishly handsome smile, the one that showed off his dimples as he gazed up at her with soft eyes. "You know that dominatrix I was just telling you about?" Felicity nodded. "It was Helena Bertinelli."

How had her life turned into an episode of the Twilight Zone, Felicity wondered as her jaw seemingly unhinged itself and dropped even lower. The CEO of the company she worked for during the day also owned the club she worked for at night. As shocked as she was to find all this out, she still had one more pressing thing on her mind. "That doesn't tell me why I'm here."

"Helena's been talking about you ever since you started working there, but she always gave me your stage name. I've wanted to come see for myself what the fuss was about, but considering I've been in a relationship for the past two years, it's never really crossed my mind," Oliver explained.

"You're talking about Sara Lance, aren't you?" Felicity replied, finally able to turn the tables on him.

He stared at her for several moments, his bright blue eyes widening slightly. "How did you know?"

It was Felicity's turn to smirk. "Because, Mr. Queen, just like you, I've been doing my own research. I've read the tabloids speculating about a relationship between the two of you ever since she returned from Iraq two years ago. Coupled with what I heard the other night, I put two and two together."

"You heard the sex comment, didn't you?" he replied with a resigned sigh. "I should have known, but we all make mistakes."

"That is true," she said. "The only question is whether or not our mistakes will get us into trouble."

Oliver nodded. They'd finally come to an impasse. Each had dirt on the other that could potentially scandalize Queen Consolidated, but something told Felicity they'd also reached a silent agreement.

"So, I'm only going to ask you one more time, Mr. Queen. Why am I here?"

"You're here because I need your… assistance."

"My assistance? In what exactly? Because you've alluded to quite a few things, but I'm not sure what it is you need my help with." She wanted Oliver to say it out loud, to confirm her suspicions before she started to bargain with him.

"Sara and I have been having issues lately, and we're open to trying something new," he said. "So last night we decided to come to the club. Since Helena's been ranting about you being our best girl, I wanted to see for myself."

"That was you?" Felicity hissed as she stood up. She began to pace the floor, fuming. "Oh, my god. I can't believe this," she muttered under her breath, her hand firmly planted on her face. Her boss, the guy who'd been praising her for the last few days for her ability to fix his laptop in just under two hours, had not only seen her naked, but had watched his _girlfriend _eat her out _and _give her an orgasm. The flush spread from head to toe as embarrassment then shame then helplessness filled her in quick succession.

"To be fair, I didn't put it together until last night when Sara discovered the bruises. That's how I knew it was you," Oliver confessed as he stood up.

Felicity's head fell into her hands. She really didn't know how to process what was going on at that moment. The world felt like it had just caved in on her. Her private life had somehow crossed into her public life and there was no going back now. Oliver knew her secret. Hell, he'd watched his girlfriend fuck her into oblivion! It was mortifying and humiliating. Tears stung her eyes and she furiously wiped away at them before they could fall down her cheeks.

"Felicity, please, let me explain," he begged, his demeanor changing instantly as he stood up and closed the distance between them. Oliver took a seat beside her, giving her a few inches of space. "I swear, I didn't know it was you. When Sara wiped off your makeup, I had to do a double take because I didn't think it could possibly be you. But the bruises on your wrists and your neck were so distinctive. At that point I knew I couldn't keep watching, so I turned away. I didn't see anything else. It wasn't until Sara called me back that I turned around, and even then I didn't dare look at you.

"But here's thing. After we left last night, Sara and I… We… Things finally started to feel right again between us and we had some of the best sex we've had in years. She wanted to come back tonight and do it again, but I convinced her not to. At least not until I talked to you."

Felicity simply stared at him. Whereas his intentions the first night they met had been all business, tonight they'd exceeded that and had gone into the realm of personal. She didn't know how she felt about this sudden turn of events. Was her career at risk? Did she have to worry about him firing her if she said no? It was all so much to take in at once.

"Talked to me about what?" she asked, deciding to focus on one thing at a time. It was far easier than trying to look at the whole crazy, screwed up picture.

"About quitting the club and taking us on as private clients," Oliver said. "It's what Sara wants. And usually what Sara wants, she gets. I just don't want you to feel pressured to do it."

"Yet it still sounds like I don't have a choice," Felicity leveled him with a glare.

"You do, but I just want to know what I can do to convince you to do this."

"Wipe out my student loan debts," she offhandedly retorted, thinking he wouldn't take the bait. The absurdity of the whole situation had finally dawned on Felicity. This definitely wasn't how she saw her night going, or her life for that matter, but now she was knee deep in crazy. How crazier could it possibly get?

"Done," Oliver replied, striding over to his desk and taking out his checkbook.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Felicity hollered, holding up both her arms in an attempt to stop him. "I didn't think you'd actually say yes."

He stood there staring up at her, pen in hand waiting to write out the check. "Do you want more?" he asked, almost a little too eagerly. "I'll throw in an extra hundred thousand if you'd like."

"That's not what I want!" she said, exasperated. Her body fell back into the couch as she sat with her head in her hands, her mind reeling. And just like every other encounter she'd had with him, her mouth went off with her brain unable to catch up. "What I want is to get out of that industry and do what I really love, which is working with computers and technology. I don't want to be someone's plaything anymore. I want to be myself. But I need the money to get out of debt, and right now, I don't make enough here, so I have to work nights at the club. That's what I really want."

Oliver stared at her for several long moments before he said, "Okay, then, how about a compromise? If you agree to take us on for six months, I'll wipe out your debts and give you a position as the head of Applied Sciences once the building is completed."

"Wait, you're just going to give me the head position in Applied Sciences? You're not going to consider anyone else? Because I'm pretty sure there are several other people in the I.T. department that are just as qualified as I am and have been working here for far longer," Felicity rambled, unable to stop herself.

Oliver blinked. "If that's what you want," he said.

"Wha… I... " she stuttered, trying to find the words. "I don't know what I want! Can I have a few days to think about it? This is a lot to take in all at once."

Putting away his checkbook, Oliver turned to her and replied, "Of course. Take all the time you need. I'll try to hold off Sara for as long as it takes."

Felicity nodded. "Thank you," she softly replied before standing up and walking out the door. There was a lot she had to think about that weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

For Felicity, the weekend usually meant lounging around in sweats while catching up on her favorite TV shows she'd missed during the week. She'd binge watch everything for hours on end, order pizza or take out, and drink a bottle of wine until it was time to head to the club for her night shift. This weekend she spent pouring over her finances and trying to figure out if it was a good idea to take Oliver's offer or not.

An average week at Verdant usually managed to net her about three to five thousand dollars. This past week, she'd made over two hundred thousand dollars, an amount that would look incredibly suspicious if she tried to put it in the bank or pay off her student loans all at once. Felicity knew it would be a good idea to invest it in something and slowly let it grow over time, but she didn't want to risk getting tied up in government red tape if she tried.

Her best option was to rent a safe deposit box and let the money sit in there until she'd had sufficient time to explain it away. Her tax returns currently listed Queen Consolidated as her only employer. The cash she received from the club was always under-reported. It was claimed under odd jobs she took on in her spare time, repairing or building computers for extra cash in her spare time. The government, and anyone else who looked at her taxes, would be none the wiser.

The pros of accepting Oliver's proposal meant that her income from Queen Consolidated would skyrocket from its current five figure annual salary to six figures. It also meant Felicity could afford to rent or even buy a new place that wasn't so close to the worst neighborhood in town: the Glades. The debts she'd incurred during her years at MIT would be wiped clean, meaning she'd be able to keep all the money she'd made the prior week as backup just in case something happened and she needed cash. Then there was the fact that she'd never have to work in the sex trade once her time with Oliver and Sara was up.

It was, by far, the most appealing part of his proposal: getting out of that life once and for all. As much as Felicity loved sex and pleasing people, the need to get tested for possible sexually transmitted diseases or pregnancy every few months was weighing her down. Yes, the club paid for it as part of the deal the employees made, but there was always that feeling of trepidation whenever she got the results back.

Felicity had been lucky so far in that she'd managed to stay disease and baby free, but at least two of her former coworkers had to give it up because they'd contracted pretty nasty bugs from their clients. Although Helena was adamant about screening her clientele, there was always a possibility that tests could come back with false negatives, and condoms sometimes broke. The proof was in the pudding. One of her former coworkers had just been diagnosed with herpes while the other was currently battling HIV. It made her shiver just to think about having to deal with those kinds of things for the rest of her life.

The cons of taking the deal meant there was potential for her to be singled out at Queen Consolidated as being Oliver's office slut. And with Carrie single handedly gunning for her, that possibility wasn't so far off. Yes, Felicity had thought to mention there were other people in the department that deserved the job as much as she did, but even she knew her intelligence and business sense would propel her to the top of the list, regardless if she took the deal or not. But still, it would be hard to explain how a lowly I.T. assistant manager got promoted to the head of the Applied Sciences division if she wasn't sleeping with her boss, no matter how true it was in her case.

Felicity was eager and willing to do whatever it took to get the job she wanted, but she'd always hoped it would be through merits and qualification, not by sleeping with the CEO of the company. Yet, there was a part of her that reminded Felicity she'd not only been head hunted by Robert Queen straight out of MIT, but that he'd spoken so highly of her that Oliver had taken notice and decided to see for himself.

It was tragic he had to find out about her second job the way he did, but at least now there were no more glaring secrets between them (aside from those she didn't want revealed for personal reasons). There was a level of trust and honesty that hadn't been there before. They respected each other now that they'd shared their darkest secrets with one another.

"Well, I guess I'm taking the deal then," Felicity muttered under her breath as she stepped out of her apartment and made her way to her car. She needed to get downtown before noon since that was when Starling National Bank closed on a Saturday. In her shoulder bag she carried the envelopes full of cash that Helena had given her two nights before.

That feeling of being watched returned as she unlocked the driver's side door of her red Mini and slid into the seat. Her first instinct was to slam the door closed and lock it before glancing around to see if anyone had followed her. When she saw the street was empty and devoid of traffic, Felicity shoved the key into the ignition and turned over the engine. It started with a roar and she was off.

She hated carrying around more than fifty dollars with her at all times. It made Felicity nervous that she might get robbed, especially with the continued feeling of being watched. The sensation was the same one she'd felt the previous night at the club as she'd walked from her car to the employee entrance. At least it wasn't as strong now that the sun was well overhead, but it remained, taunting her, prickling her skin and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. And she hated it.

Paranoia had become a large part of Felicity's life ever since she took on her second job in Starling City. Back when she'd been in Vegas and Boston, she'd mostly used Craigslist to find her clients and had done everything herself. Working for someone else proved to be a little more difficult at first, mainly because she only saw half the money she used to get, but as time passed, it steadily grew, as did her fear of being found out. No matter what she did, how many servers she hacked and email alerts she set up with her both club name and her real name, it was never enough to ease her mind. And now, having such a large stash of cash in her purse made it feel ten times worse.

Upon reaching the financial district, Felicity began driving up and down the side streets. Parking in downtown Starling City was much like parking in Vegas or Boston: damn near impossible to get a spot anywhere close to where she wanted to be. After circling blocks around the bank, Felicity finally found a spot two streets down, which wasn't bad, especially since the temperatures were slowly climbing into higher digits. At ten in the morning, it was already up to around sixty degrees, a decent temperature for this time of year.

Felicity was thankful she'd left the house wearing a hoodie that morning. With no one to impress, she opted to feel comfortable rather than look decent. Besides, her weekend chores usually consisted of grocery shopping and maybe a stop at the electronics store to pick up spare parts for her home computers, a bit of a luxury considering she didn't have that much to spend most weeks.

As she locked up and made her way down the sidewalk, that strange sensation of having eyes on her reared its ugly head again. Picking up the pace, she power walked in her panda flats, stopping only when the street lights turned red. Upon reaching the bank, Felicity rushed through the revolving door, relief spreading through her when she was finally inside the lobby.

Asking to speak with someone who could issue her a safe deposit box, Felicity was escorted down the stairs into the basement where she met with a personal banker who handled that particular job for the bank. Within twenty minutes, she had her box and was sitting in a little room, the door closed and locked away from any prying eyes. She shoved the envelopes inside along with a few other items she no longer wanted to keep in her apartment for safety reasons: a pair of one karat diamond and white gold teardrop earring and matching necklace her mother had given her for her eighteenth birthday, and a silver ring in the shape of an arrow that her father had given her only days before he'd abandoned their family.

It still hurt to look at that little piece of jewelry, which was why she needed to stow it away, whereas the earrings and necklace were too valuable to keep in her apartment anymore. There had been a few incidents that past year where residents of her apartment complex had been robbed while they were at work. Being the only tech savvy person in her whole building, Felicity had installed her own security system[1] that she monitored from her phone. It was an extra layer of protection just in case something happened. Swiping her thumb in a certain pattern activated and deactivated it while swiping another pattern alerted the police that something was going on.

Handing the box back to the attendant once she was done, Felicity headed up the stairs to the main lobby. Her next order of business was to possibly grab a quick lunch at one of the cafes she'd passed on her way to the bank before making her way out into the suburbs to do her grocery shopping. The prices there were always much lower than in the city, allowing her to save money even though she really didn't have to. It was a carry over from her days of living as cheaply as possible, and she prided herself on being frugal.

As she reached into her purse to grab her car keys, Felicity's attention waned from focusing on where she was walking to looking for the little black keyfob that had somehow mysteriously disappeared in the depths of her large bag. She muttered curses under her breath as she pushed aside the contents until she suddenly collided with another body.

The impact startled her, making her lose balance and fall to the ground at the person's feet. Felicity was mortified. She'd done plenty of clumsy things before, but this one had to take the cake. Not only had she fallen flat on her ass in front of the crowded bank lobby, she'd also dropped her purse, spilling its contents all over the marble floor.

"I am so sorry!" a familiar voice said from above her. Felicity looked up sharply to find none other than Oliver Queen crouching down beside her. "Please, let me…" Whatever he was about to say died in his throat when he saw her. "Felicity?"

"The one and only," she muttered, even more mortified now than she had been earlier.

"Here, let me help you," Oliver said as he began picking up the things that had fallen out of her purse and handing them to her as she continued to sit on the floor feeling foolish and dumbstruck. When she hadn't said a word to him, he asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" There was a level of tension in his voice as he gazed at her with those deep blue eyes letting her know he had become concerned for her well being.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Felicity quickly replied in hopes of alleviating some of the unnecessary tension she saw in his shoulders. "Luckily my butt broke my fall." She picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off before shoving all the items that had fallen out of her bag back in and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he apologized again, looking a little more at ease than he'd been earlier. His shoulders had relaxed and the tension she'd seen on his face dissipated, but he remained remorseful.

"Join the club," she quipped, hoping to put him completely at ease. There was something about seeing him look so distraught over something that wasn't even his fault that tugged at her heart strings. Here was the most powerful man in Starling City looking as if someone had kicked his puppy all because he'd accidentally bumped into the clumsiest girl in the world. It was a stark contrast to the night before.

Felicity held out her hand, a silent offering of good will toward him, and Oliver took it, giving her a gentle smile in response. When he finally stood up, she got a good look at him. Gone was the business suit she was accustomed to seeing him in. It had been replaced with a pair of dark stone washed jeans and a blue flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the tanned and incredibly toned muscles of his forearm. This casual side to Oliver Queen made Felicity's mind do a nosedive as she wondered just how toned the rest of his body was under his clothes.

"Well, this is a first. Oliver Queen not in a business suit," she said, unable to believe she could still think dirty thoughts about this man after their last encounter. It was a testament to the strange way her mind had of processing things.

He looked her up and down then, his eyes settling on her face. "Really?" Oliver replied with a smirk as he pointed to her outfit. Aside from the MIT hoodie and panda flats she wore, a pair of black yoga pants completed her weekend look.

As mortifying as it was, she decided to brush it off. It wasn't like she was there to impress him anyway. She'd done that already. "What?" Felicity shot back. "It's Saturday and perfectly acceptable to wear yoga pants and a hoodie wherever I go. It's not like I'm looking to impress anybody. And for the record, I wasn't making fun of you for wearing plaid. Actually, you look rather good in it. Like hot lumberjack good." When he chuckled, she slapped her hand over her forehead. "And I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"So I'm a hot lumberjack now? As opposed to what? A sexy businessman?"

"Now you're just twisting my words! Even though you do look rather sexy in a business suit. Not that I've noticed." Felicity really tried to play it cool, but there was something about him that always got her flustered. It seemed to be the case every time he smiled at her, especially now, when his smile turned into a full blown grin, dimples and all.

"So what you're really trying to say is that you think I'm attractive," Oliver said, that damn grin turning into a smirk.

"What I'm _saying_," she emphasized, "is that pretty much everybody finds you attractive, myself included."

They began walking through the lobby, side by side, until they reached the door. Like the gentleman that he was, Oliver held it open for her, allowing Felicity to step through with a smile and a thank you. As they started to make their way down the street, he leaned in close and asked, "Does that mean you're considering my offer?"

"I've… thought about it," Felicity hesitantly admitted, still not ready to tell him that she'd already made up her mind.

"If you've thought about it, then that's all that matters to me," Oliver replied.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself. I haven't said yes yet."

The warmth of the late morning sun soon fell onto her hoodie, forcing Felicity to unzip it a tad so she wouldn't overheat as they continued to walk down the street. They stopped at a crosswalk, and when she looked up, Oliver's smile had faded. Those sharp blue eyes gazed down at her as he asked, "What's stopping you?"

"I'm still weighing the pros and cons," Felicity answered honestly. "I don't make rash decisions. My life, my choice. And until I have all my ducks in a row, that choice won't be made."

Oliver's smile returned, his eyes softening just as the light turned green, allowing them to cross the street safely. "I respect that about you," he said. "You're not afraid to say no, and you're not afraid to stand up for yourself, which is completely different from your alter ego."

Felicity mulled over his words for a moment, unsure on how to take them. No one had ever gotten close enough to her to know both sides of her life, and now that Oliver had, she didn't know what to make of it. So, she went with honesty again.

"Megan Haze was someone I used to be: weak, fragile, submissive. Once you're thrown into the real world, it hardens you, makes you see things you were blind to before. It reveals the parts of you that you've been trying to hide. If it wasn't for Megan Haze, Felicity Smoak wouldn't exist," she explained as they passed the little boutiques and cafes that lined the street.

"You had to grow up fast, didn't you?" There was a bit of a sad note to Oliver's voice as he spoke, one she could relate to. It probably wasn't easy growing up in the limelight with two highly successful parents that were rich beyond her wildest dreams. She could see how he developed the party boy persona as a way to distance himself from that life, and how it ultimately came crashing down the night he chose to drive drunk. But she chose not to bring it up. Maybe one day he'd tell her exactly what happened that night, but today wasn't that day.

"I did," Felicity admitted. "After my father left, my mother started working three jobs to support us. Then when I turned sixteen, I started working part time while taking all the honors and A.P. classes at school. You'd think they'd be a little more challenging for someone with my IQ, but I was already doing college level work by the time I was a junior."

"Was that why you started counting cards?" Oliver asked, bringing up the part of her past she usually liked to keep hidden. But he'd already dug it up, so Felicity figured it was about time to cop to it.

"That was a fluke," she said. "I didn't realize I was doing it until one of my friends pointed it out to me after I'd won far too many hands at blackjack against him. I looked it up at the library one day on a whim, and all of a sudden, I was winning even bigger pots against my friends. One of them suggested I try it at a casino, which, at the time sounded fun to me because, hello, teenager doing college level everything. Of course I'd do something stupid. So one of my other friends scored the fake ID's and soon we were hitting up the Bellagio, Caesar's Palace, the Mirage… You name it. I managed to milk the casinos out of close to half a million dollars before I got caught. Since I was a minor, I had to promise to pay all the money back and never set foot inside a Vegas casino for as long as I lived."

Oliver chuckled. "I bet your mom was pissed."

Felicity couldn't help but giggle with him. "It might be funny now, but back then, I wasn't laughing," she said. "God, she was so mad! And not the spanking kind of mad either. No, she was the 'I'm so disappointed in you' kind of mad."

The cringe she saw appear on Oliver's face let her know he'd probably had his fair share of those speeches himself. "If I had a dollar every time I got one of those after a crazy night of partying…" He paused for a moment, looking rather thoughtful. "Actually, I'd still be rich so forget I said that."

She laughed, genuinely laughed at his attempt at humor before stopping in front of her car. "Well, this is me," Felicity said as she dug into her purse and found her keys. She looked up at Oliver, still unable to wipe the smile off her face as he gazed at her with the soulful blue eyes. "Thank you for walking with me to my car even though you really didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure," he replied. "I don't normally get to do stuff like this with Sara. She's always so alert to her surroundings that we don't even get a chance to talk as we walk down the street. Her eyes are always scanning for threats. At least that's what she tells me."

"War does that to people," Felicity pointed out. She threw her bag into the front seat of her Mini then turned back around to face him.

They stood there for several moments, simply staring at each other without saying a word. But it didn't feel as awkward as it should have. Instead, there seemed to be a better understanding between them, something Felicity found rather strange. She couldn't deny that she liked this comfortable silence. It actually made her feel a little giddy that she was able to share a story with someone without feeling judged. And it made Oliver's proposal even more appealing.

"I should be going. I've got things to do," Felicity said, finally breaking the spell. "Lots and lots of… things."

"Well, then, I won't keep you waiting," Oliver replied with a smile. Just before she walked off to climb into the driver's seat, he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop in her tracks as he raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on top. "I'll see you later," he murmured.

If that didn't turn her bones into mush, Felicity didn't know what would.

He let her hand go, giving her a wink as he walked away back down the street from where they came, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"God damn it," Felicity muttered, her heart on the verge of pounding out of her chest. The man was intriguing, that was for damn sure. He could get under her skin one moment then charm the pants off her the next. It made it that much harder not to say no to him, but she continued to resist. There were still a few more calculations and contingency plans she needed to make before she officially said yes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**AN: The contract has been edited significantly as of 2/17/15.**_

* * *

><p>The weekend passed much more quickly than Felicity would have liked. But she had managed to get her affairs in order. After hours of planning, she'd finally come up with a few ideas as to how she wanted the deal with Oliver to go. Although her college debts and her job at Queen Consolidated had already been agreed upon verbally, she took it upon herself to draw up a contract, just in case things didn't go as planned.<p>

After all, the club had a contract. Felicity would be a fool to enter into something she didn't have some control over. Just as she'd told Oliver that crisp Saturday morning, it was her life, therefore it was her choice, and she wanted to make sure he knew what that entailed.

With one copy of the contract for Oliver to sign and one for Sara, she headed up to his executive suite on the 39th floor that Monday evening after her work day had ended, intent on going over it with him and seeing if he wanted to negotiate any revisions.

"Felicity," he said upon seeing her walk through the glass door, holding the folder full of documents in her hand.

"Oliver," she replied, giving him a hesitant smile.

"What can I do for you?"

She stepped up to his desk and replied, "I've made my decision."

Oliver sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled out in front of him as he regarded her carefully. With a nod, he motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs that faced him. She sat down, placing her purse on the empty chair beside her and the folder within reach as she pushed up her glasses.

"I accept you officer, but I have conditions." Felicity opened the folder to the document she'd been pouring over for the last twenty-four hours and handed him a copy.

Oliver studied it for several moments, reading through each bullet point before his eyes found hers again. "A contract?" he finally asked, his head tilting ever so slightly as he studied her.

"Would you ever do business without one?" Felicity shot back.

He nodded again, a tiny smile appearing on his lips. "Is any of this negotiable?" he asked, staring down at it again.

"It depends on what you want to negotiate."

Oliver read it over once more, this time out loud.

* * *

><p>This contract is written to make clear the duties, rights and obligations of both Felicity Smoak, the submissive (hereinafter, "sub"), and Oliver QueenSara Lance, the Dominant (hereinafter, "Dom"). From the date of signing, this contract will be in full force and effect for a period of six months.

**THE SUBMISSIVE**

**RIGHTS, DUTIES, AND OBLIGATIONS**

I promise to obey the will of my Dom in all things. I understand that His/Her decisions will be made with the ultimate care and thoughtfulness for my well being mentally, physically and emotionally. The decisions He/She makes will be made sober and they will allow me to maintain my career. (A separate contract will be drafted outlining the terms of employment and monetary compensation my Dom has agreed to.)

I promise to conduct myself with the utmost respect for my Dom. I will address Him/Her as 'Sir' or 'Master'/'Ma'am' or 'Mistress', unless it would be indiscreet to do so; in which case, I will use the His/Her name.

I understand that, above all else, it is my duty to please my Dom and I promise I will endeavor to do so. I will speak respectfully and truthfully, conduct my tasks quickly and efficiently, and see to my Dom's every need. These needs may be social, sexual, or those that fall under service.

I understand that I am to serve at my Dom's pleasure at all times, whether or not we are physically together, with the exception of my working hours, pre-approved volunteer time, pre-approved family visits, and other necessary leave that we may decide to negotiate separately.

I agree to have my cell phone with me at all times, to keep it charged and in working order, and to respond to texts or phone calls as promptly as I am able.

I understand that my Dom's reliance on safewords obligates me to use them and I promise to do so. I will use "yellow" as a warning word to request that my Dom slow down, ease up, or change direction while continuing the session. I will use "red" to immediately end a scene or session.

I agree to spend my weekends from 5:00 p.m. on Friday until Monday morning at 6:00 a.m. with my Dom at the location of my Dom's choosing. I will spend holidays either with my Dom or with my family as we may negotiate separately.

**THE DOMINANT**

**RIGHTS, DUTIES, AND OBLIGATIONS**

I promise to care for and cherish my sub. I will help her, teach her and guide her, show her her limits and take her beyond them. I have the right to use her body so long as I do not damage her, inflict lasting injury or harm her mentally.

I have the ability to use her as a servant, have her tend to my whims and needs and I will do so. I will use implements and tools on her for my own pleasure, I will bind her and restrain her, and I will have her sexually.

I will not use alcohol or drugs at any time when we are together, unless previously agreed upon. I will help her find her pleasure in submission, and I will make sure that she knows when she has pleased me. I will reward her and punish her for her efforts and failures, but I will take the time to hear her thoughts and nurture her as she grows.

My sub is a precious thing to me, and I seek to make her strong and powerful herself. I will not interfere with her work, nor will I make unreasonable demands upon her time. I am aware that she may dislike some of my choices, and I know that my word is the final authority in all matters. I will, however, listen to her opinions and thoughts with respect and I will consider her opinions. Her needs outweigh her preferences, and it is my duty to ensure she understands that.

I will set a routine and rules for my sub, and I will let her know what the punishments are for infractions. I will set daily discipline. It is my duty to be constant for my sub, and to be reliable, sober and caring. I will respect the attached (requested) list of my subs preferences, and discuss them with her.

**MEDICAL CONSIDERATIONS**

Both parties agree to be tested for all common sexually transmitted diseases within one week of the signing of this contract or it will be considered void. In addition, follow-up testing is to be conducted every three months for the duration of this contract. If at any time either party tests positively for any STD, this contract will be considered void until further negotiation takes place and a rider is added to address the situation.

Allergies must be taken into consideration prior to any meals, dining out or otherwise, and before all types of play that may involve food.

Both parties agree to keep standard First Aid and CPR certifications current.

**CONFIDENTIALITY**

Both parties agree that their involvement in a relationship involving BDSM will remain confidential. Parties may tell family or friends of involvement in a relationship, but cannot specify the exact nature of said relationship, not showing inappropriate photos or giving any personal information; and the kinky aspects would remain secret.

**EXECUTION**

This contract represents the negotiated terms and understanding between the parties. By signing below, both parties respectfully agree to be bound by the terms of this contract for a period of six months, at which time they may consider extension, renegotiation, or agree to part ways at their discretion. This contract may be terminated for cause at anytime by either party with verbal notice.

**EXCLUSIONS**

The following outline activities as proposed by the sub are actions that are physical impossibilities:

● Bestiality

● Body Modification of any shape or form including:

○ Branding

○ Piercing, Permanent or Play

○ Saline Injections

○ Scarification

○ Tattooing

● Breath Play

● Catheters

● Cutting

● Drinking Blood or Urine

● Giving Away the sub to anyone other than the parties specified within this contract

● Humiliation Private, Public, or Verbal

● Recording of Scenes via Photography or Video unless consented to by both parties

● Showers Brown or Golden

● Torture or Rape Scenarios

The Dom will respect the above list of my subs preferences, and discuss them with her.

**EMPLOYMENT & MONETARY COMPENSATION**

The Dom hereby agrees the termination of this contract will not affect the sub's employment at Queen Consolidate under any circumstances. Her title as Director of Applied Sciences will remain in place even if both parties do not part amicably. Upon the expiration of this contract, the Dom agrees to pay the sub a total sum of four hundred thousand dollars as compensation for her time. Any other monetary compensation will be decided upon by the Dom, including food, clothing, medical expenses, or any other needs of the sub.

* * *

><p>"First, I'd like to commend you for doing your homework and coming up with such a thorough contract," Oliver said as he gazed up at her with a thoughtful expression. "It shows me you really are up for not only what I expect of you while under this contract, but also as Director of Applied Sciences.<p>

"As for the terms I'd like to negotiate, I've never been a fan of anyone calling me 'Master'. 'Sir' will do." Felicity took her copy of the contract and began taking notes. "I would also prefer if you came to live with me for the next six months."

Her head shot up sharply to stare at him. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that," she replied.

"But you said it yourself in the contract, and I quote," Oliver countered, picking up his copy and reading from it. "'My sub is a precious thing to me, and I seek to make her strong and powerful herself. I will not interfere with her work, nor will I make unreasonable demands upon her time. I am aware that she may dislike some of my choices, and I know that my word is the final authority in all matters. I will, however, listen to her opinions and thoughts with respect and I will consider her opinions. Her needs outweigh her preferences, and it is my duty to ensure she understands that.'"

"With all due respect, Oliver, we have yet to sign the contract," Felicity sternly answered, her eyes narrowing at him. "Besides, I don't want to give up my apartment just yet. I still don't know how things are going to pan out these next six months."

"Then how about a compromise?" he asked. "You can keep your apartment but still live under my roof."

"Only if you'll allow me to go back every once in a while if things get tense or if I need a break, and if you pay the rent," she countered. "I don't want to be paying for an empty space I'll rarely get to use."

"I can live with that."

Felicity noted it on her copy. "Anything else you want to negotiate?"

"The possibility of pregnancy," Oliver said as he leaned over his desk.

"I got the contraceptive implant about six months ago," Felicity was quick to reply. "It lasts up to three years and is more than ninety-nine perfect effective at preventing pregnancy."

"Good, because I don't like using condoms."

"Anything else?"

He took a moment to reread the contract before he said, "Am I allowed to try before I sign?"

"Try? Try what?" Felicity asked before it dawned on her. "Oh. OH!" Her eyebrows shot up as she dropped her pen on the marble floor at her feet. "You mean you want to have sex with me before you sign the contract?"

"Sara did," Oliver reasoned.

Felicity bit her lip, unsure of how the tables had suddenly turned on her. One moment they were getting ready to revise and sign the contract and the next Oliver was talking about sleeping with her before he put his signature on the dotted line. But he was right. She'd already technically had sex with Sara. It would only be fair if he had his turn as well.

"Okay," Felicity conceded. "But it's going to be on my terms."

"I'll agree to your terms if they are within reason," he said.

"First and foremost, consent is key. All the rules you've set for your club apply to this encounter. Second, there must be some sort of monetary compensation," she listed. "Oliver Queen or not, anyone who wants to sleep with me needs to pay up, even if we're negotiating a contract that'll essentially turn me into your personal sex toy for the next six months."

Oliver's expression darkened at the mention of her future role in his life. "How much?" he asked.

"One hundred thousand dollars," Felicity replied, her eyes now focused on his face.

"Ten thousand."

"Your girlfriend paid two hundred grand for a night with me," she shot back. "Seventy-five thousand."

"Fifty thousand. That's my final offer," Oliver said, holding out his hand.

Felicity studied him for a moment, her eyes darting between his outstretched hand and his stern face. He really was a good businessman, which was why she'd set the price so high. She knew he'd try to get it lowered, especially since she'd already managed to squeeze four hundred thousand dollars out of him for her loans and a job as the Director of his Applied Sciences department.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Queen," Felicity said with a smile as she shook his hand. "So, when would you like your test drive?"

"How about right now?" he asked, leveling her with those devastatingly handsome looks that could easily put a lesser woman under his spell.

"What? Wait! Now?" she sputtered, the look of disbelief crossing her features.

"Why not?" he countered. "It's after five. The building is mostly empty except for security and maintenance staff." Oliver stood up and made his way toward her, his imposing six foot stance towering over her as she remained seated in front of his desk.

Felicity swallowed. With a glance down at her watch, she realized it was almost time for her to head to the club. "But I…" she was about to start rambling about her obligations to Helena, but he quickly cut her off.

"Need to go to the club?" Oliver asked, finishing her thoughts. "I'll call Helena and have her release you from your duties for the night."

With a sigh, Felicity gave in. "Alright," she said. "Tonight it is."

"And if everything works out, bring me the revised contract tomorrow night and both Sara and I will sign it," he promised.

Nodding, Felicity stood up, her five-foot-three height boosted several inches by her high heels so she didn't feel so short standing in front of him. Oliver was perched on the edge of his desk, his feet crossed in front of him as he stared back at her with those intense blue eyes. "I guess now the only question that matters is, who would you like me to be tonight, Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked, easily slipping into her club persona as she leaned into him, her arms spread out to either side of his hips.

His hands snaked around her waist, tugging her against his body so there was no longer any space between them. One reached up to gently cup her cheek, his thumb stroking across her magenta lips. "I want you to be whoever you like, just so long as you listen to my commands," Oliver said just as his hand slid to the back of her neck just below her ponytail and pulled her forward.

Their lips crashed against each other, his kiss bruising against her mouth, teeth nipping and biting and sucking until he pulled a sigh from her throat. A smile quickly brightened his face, and Felicity knew she'd done something right, filing it away for future reference. His fingers quickly grabbed the tie in her hair and yanked it out, releasing the golden locks so they cascaded over her shoulders.

"I like you much better with your hair down," Oliver murmured as he pulled away slightly to take a look at her. She was still holding onto the desk for dear life, her knees on either side of his legs in an awkward position that was putting an unnecessary amount of strain on her back. Felicity straightened up a bit, making sure to move ever so slightly forward, brushing her chest against his before pushing off the desk to stand on the heels she'd bought the previous week.

"Strip for me," Oliver commanded, his eyes roaming the length of her body.

Felicity's fingers slowly reached up, grabbing the top button of her baby pink collared shirt and popping it open. Her eyes never left his as she undid each button from its hole until her shirt hung from her shoulders. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked when she saw Oliver's fingers flex against the desk as if he wanted to reach out and touch her.

"No," he shook his head. "I'd like to watch."

She nodded, taking hold of each side and dragging the material down her shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor at her feet leaving Felicity in only a cream colored frilly lace bra. It was one of her favorites, accentuating her breasts so they stood proud throughout the day. Judging by the way Oliver's eyes quickly zeroed in on them and the smile that crept onto his lips, he had taken notice.

The next item of clothing Felicity chose to remove was the simple grey pencil skirt she usually paired with her pink dress shirt. She reached back, taking the zipper in her hands as she leaned forward slightly, giving Oliver a better view of the tops of her breasts. She had to admit, this was turning her on slightly, watching him gaze at her appreciatively with every article of clothing she slowly took off. It was something to keep in mind as well, filed away for a later date.

Pulling the zipper down, Felicity tucked her thumbs into the soft wool fabric and slowly began to shimmy it down her thighs revealing the cute cream lace trimmed pink and white polka dotted panties she wore beneath. Not exactly her choice of underwear to impress a client, but she didn't have much say in the matter. Still, the look in Oliver's eyes remained hungry as he stared at her nearly naked body, taking it all in.

Several long, silent moments passed where she held her breath, waiting. Her hands, having nothing to fiddle with, slowly caressed up her sides until they reached the full cups of her bra. Felicity watched his eyes move with them and stop where they stopped.

"Take it off," Oliver gruffly commanded, his voice having dropped an octave the more aroused he became.

Felicity knew she had him then. It was the point when all men fell to their knees with her. They might have had the illusion of power and control over her, but in reality, she was the one that held the power. Her responses to their instructions were what turned them on, what kept them going, and she'd become the master at figuring out exactly what they wanted.

In Oliver's case, it was pretty simple and straightforward. After her two encounters with Sara, she could see he wanted someone that he could control, someone he could mold into his own personal fuck toy at night. Sara was far too strong-willed, and if Felicity could hazard a guess, she was probably also as controlling as he was, if not more, judging from her military background. These two were going to be a handful to deal with on a daily basis, but Felicity was up for the challenge now that she understood some of Oliver's motivations.

Grabbing the clasp of her bra, she unlinked it from the hooks and grabbed the straps, pulling them down her arms ever so slowly until they fell to her elbows. The cups remained firmly pressed against her breasts, something she'd anticipated, so when Oliver let out a low, almost predatory growl, she gave him a sweet smile then placed her hands over each one, pulling them away to reveal the creamy skin beneath.

Felicity cupped her breasts. They were firm and round, capped with dark pink nipples already swollen with arousal. She pinched them lightly, all the while staring into Oliver's eyes. Her libido was beginning to take over, eliciting a warmth that started in the pit of her stomach and traveled down. She was really beginning to love the way he looked at her, as if she was the only thing he wanted in the world, yet he couldn't have her yet.

It spurred Felicity on, her hands trailing down her abdomen until they reached the frilly cream lace of her panties. They played there for a few moments, dipping beneath the soft edging and just giving him a tease of what was beneath. Oliver sucked in a breath, watching her intently until she slowly began drawing the pink and white polka-dotted fabric down her supple thighs. When it reached her knees, she let go, her panties dropping to the floor, leaving her in only the magenta high heels she wore.

That was when Oliver pushed himself off the desk and came to stand in front of her. They stared at each other for several moments, his breath ghosting over her lips until he finally closed the distance, claiming her mouth. Felicity melted into him instantly when his arms banded around her waist, pulling her flush against his well muscled chest. She delighted in every little sound he made, the vibrations thrumming through her body in time with his hands caressing her skin.

Felicity reached up, her fingers wrapping around the collar of his shirt, holding him close as he nibbled on her lower lip until she let it drop, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth and tangle with hers. Little sounds escaped her throat as she closed her eyes and reveled in all the sensations that were suddenly assaulting her: Oliver's tongue exploring her mouth, his hands caressing the curves of her body, his throbbing cock pressed against her belly twitching beneath the fine black Italian fabric of his pants.

This was the first time throughout her career as a high-end prostitute that she'd ever really wanted to sleep with a client. Oliver Queen was gorgeous and passionate and, from the looks of it, very much into her, just as she was into him. His fingers found their way to her ass, cupping each cheek in his large hands before kneading her flesh. He made her feel wanted, needed even, as if his whole world revolved around her at that moment.

The only other person who had made her feel that was was Sara, and now she understood the underlying reasons to her acceptance of his proposal: Felicity was sick of being used by people who only cared about themselves. With Oliver and Sara, she could see it was different. They were in the midst of their own problems and were hoping to find clarity with her. She could only hope they'd give her clarity as well. God knows, she'd seen enough in her short life to fill a novel. It was about time she finally started seeing past her problems and toward the goal she'd set for herself after completing her Master's.

But then Oliver's hands were pulling away from her and falling on her shoulders to push her back slightly. Felicity was pulled out of her thoughts as her arms dropped to her sides and she stared up at him, missing the warmth he'd provided. "Turn around and place your hands behind your back," he said, taking hold of his emerald tie and loosening it.

Felicity knew exactly what he planned on doing with that soft green silk, and she was eager to find out where it would lead. She turned around as he'd told her and waited for him to confirm her suspicions. When the tie wrapped around her wrists, she smiled.

"Close your eyes," Oliver roughly whispered against her ear, and she did. A soft silk scarf was wrapped around her head, keeping them shut.

Bound and blindfolded, Felicity felt her heart began to beat faster in her chest as her arousal reached new heights. Although this was by no means anything new to her, knowing who she was having sex with made the experience all the more arousing.

His hands found their way back to her waist, one splaying across her abdomen as the other worked its way up until it cupped her breast. Felicity couldn't help but mewl when his fingers began kneading the supple flesh, rolling her already painfully taut nipple into a stiff peak before moving to the other and giving it the same attention.

New sensations soon overwhelmed her senses: his lips kissing their way down her shoulder, the hand that had been splayed across her abdomen sinking lower until his fingertips rested just above her mound, his hips rocking forward, pressing his cock against her back. Felicity trembled, her breaths coming out in short, desperate pants until Oliver whispered, "Walk."

With a hand on her hip, he guided her where he wanted until her chest pressed up against something very cold. The blindfold was pulled off revealing the glittering lights of Starling City shining before her. Oliver had her pressed up against one of the glass windows that surrounded his office. Looking down made her heartbeat hammer away in her chest.

"Yellow!" Felicity cried out, forcing Oliver to step back and give her some space. She stepped back as well and turned to stare at him. "What are you doing?" she asked, still trying to regain her calm.

"Playing out a fantasy?" It came out more as a question than an answer. Oliver suddenly looked uncertain. "This is my favorite view of the city," he continued. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes," Felicity bluntly replied. "Which is something I am just learning right now."

His arms were around her waist again, pulling her to his chest. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I'm just asking you to try," Oliver said, gazing down at her with soft blue eyes. "I promise I'll keep you safe."

She hesitated for a moment, but soon pushed back her reservations. There was something about him that made Felicity trust him without fail. "Okay," she said.

It made that warm smile creep onto his lips just before he leaned down and kissed her. "If it gets to be too much, just close your eyes and listen to my voice. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you," Oliver replied.

Felicity was spun around again, her body pressed against the window as he moved behind her. Hearing the zipper of his pants opening, she turned her head back slightly. She watched as Oliver pulled out his cock, holding it in his hand by the thick, veiny base. Dear god, he was hung. She continued to watch as he pulled a condom out of his wallet and rolled it over the fat head before sheathing the rest of his long shaft with it.

There had been other impressively hung clients Felicity remembered fondly, but this was the first time she was able to see the man behind the dick. It was enough to make her forget her sudden fear of heights just so she could enjoy the way he stepped up behind her, his cock sliding between her spread legs, teasing her slick folds.

"Already wet for me, baby?" Oliver whispered against her ear before running his tongue along the shell. It caught on the industrial piercing she had and swirled around it gently before moving down to the lobe and sucking it into his mouth. When he released it, he said, "It's exciting, isn't it? Seeing all of Starling City from up here, your gorgeous naked body pressed up against the glass desperate to feel me slide into you, yet no one can see any of it. It's our little secret."

He then hooked his arm beneath her right leg, hoisting it up and using the cool glass to keep it held upright. Felicity gasped, her breath causing the window to fog. She wanted, _needed _to feel him inside her now. Her body craved the slow, torturous pleasure Oliver offered as his hips rocked back and forth while his free hand inched down her stomach until it was pressed against her mound.

Felicity knew he could drag this on for hours if he wanted to. Hell, she was anticipating it. But he surprised her yet again when his fingers pried open her folds and he plunged into hard and fast, filling her to the brim with a single thrust. She gasped and let out a yelp, but, damn, he felt good.

"God, you're so tight," Oliver moaned against her ear. He pulled out and thrust back in again, forcing her body to press harder against the glass. Felicity moaned in response, her eyes fluttering shut as he began a slow rhythm: in, pause, out, in, pause, out. She loved the way he filled and stretched her, and when his fingers began to rub against her clit, she knew she'd be done too soon.

"You are not allowed to come until I say so," Oliver growled against her ear, sensing how close she was to hitting her peak. "Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Felicity acknowledged, her fingers grabbing a fistful of his white dress shirt in a desperate attempt to do as she was told.

"Good girl," he praised, his lips falling to her shoulder and kissing their way up her neck. The arm holding her leg released, and she made sure to keep it propped up by pressing the toe of her stilettos into the support beam that held the window in place.

With his now free hand, he brushed the long, golden strands of her hair away from the side of her neck and began sucking hot, nipping kisses along it. "Fuck," Felicity muttered under her breath as she tried to control the sudden heat that pooled low in her belly. She was getting dangerously close to her orgasm.

"Baby likes that, doesn't she?" Oliver murmured before sinking his teeth into her neck again.

"Oh, fuck yes!" she cried out, her head rolling back to land against his shoulder.

"Vocal; I like that," he said, his hand reaching down to capture one of her bouncing breasts and giving it a light squeeze before his thumb and forefinger closed around the hard little nipple.

Felicity panted and moaned, her body rocking along with his, meeting every powerful thrust with one of her own. She wanted to hold on, to fight the dizzying high she found herself dangerously close to, but Oliver was relentless. He pushed her harder, the fingers on her clit rubbing, pinching, slapping the overly sensitive nub as his hips set a punishing pace.

"Are you close, baby?" Oliver taunted, his hips slowing as he pulled his fingers away from her clit. Felicity could feel her arousal run down her thighs as he pulled out of her completely, leaving her with an aching emptiness she did not enjoy. He pulled the knot on the tie, releasing her wrists before grabbing her and pulling her away from the window.

She was brought to the couch, but before he pushed her into it, Oliver caught her lips in a blazing kiss that left her breathless and needy. His hands sank into her hair, keeping Felicity's head cradled upward until he'd had his fill of her already swollen lips. In a matter of moments, he pulled away and she found herself sprawled out across the black leather facing the window.

Oliver grabbed her ankles, hooking one over the back of couch while the other fell to the floor leaving her spread open so he could nestle between them. His arms settled beneath her thighs, hands caressing their way up her sides until each held one of her breasts. Then his tongue licked its way across her folds, forcing Felicity to tilt her head back in pure ecstasy as her back arched, filling his hands with her breasts.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried out, her eyes squeezing shut against the incessant way his tongue wiggled along her slick slit before plunging between her folds and finding her clit. Her hips bucked, pulling him deeper as he lashed at it, sending white hot jolts of electricity through her veins. Felicity reached out, her hands falling on top of his begging him to squeeze her breasts harder. It was one of her favorite things: being fondled while eaten out. The calloused pads of his fingers added an extra level of pleasure as they brushed across her highly sensitive nipples making her jump and cry out.

When his tongue speared into her, Felicity screamed. Her thighs trembled, but she did as Oliver had asked. Staving off her orgasm was no easy feat. It had been years since she'd forced herself to keep it in check, but she desperately wanted to impress him with her ability to take commands.

Yet it seemed Oliver had other plans. His right hand wiggled out from beneath hers and dragged its way down her abdomen until it came to rest against her ass. Warm, calloused fingers caressed along her crack, and when he withdrew his tongue from her slick heat, they replaced it. Starting out with one, he plunged into her, curling against her tight walls and feeling the pressure, testing to see how tense she was. He added a second finger, then a third before a satisfied smile crossed his lips.

His rhythm started slow, just like his hips had, but the way he curled his fingers, searching out the spot that made Felicity scream the loudest, that's what proved to be her undoing. He was quick to find it, and when he did, Oliver went to town. His mouth wrapped around her clit, tongue flicking it relentlessly, while his fingers stroked that magical spot until she was crying out, demanding he go harder and faster.

He stared up at her, those azure eyes dark with passion and lust boring into her as she strained against him, gritting her teeth in an attempt to stop the impending orgasm that threatened to rip through her at any moment. Felicity was so deliciously close. Her body thrummed with pleasure, dancing on the edge of sustained arousal and the need to fall helplessly at her master's command.

She was teetering so dangerously close to orgasm when Oliver's movements came to an abrupt halt. A sob escaped Felicity's throat at the loss of his demanding ministrations. When she glanced down to meet his gaze, he looked like a panther getting ready to pounce on its prey. A surge of lust washed over her as she waited, unable to anticipated the moment when he'd be on top of her, claiming her as his. And, dear god, she wanted it, craved it, to be taken like a gazelle by a hungry lion and plundered until he was sated.

"Sara said you tasted amazing that night," Oliver murmured as his lips trailed from between her thighs and kissed their way up her body, his gaze never wavering from hers. When he was hovering above her, his still fully clothed upper body pinning her to the warm leather, he added, "She was right." Then he kissed her.

Felicity could taste her essence on his lips, musky and sweet, as his tongue demanded entry into her mouth. She relented immediately, giving Oliver everything he wanted. Her body was his to do as he pleased, and for the first time, she had no qualms about it. The way he'd treated her, held her, touched her; it spoke volumes about his character. He wasn't just another CEO seeking to gain whatever power and wealth he could. Oliver Queen was a man with a heart bigger than he would ever admit.

The power he had, he'd earned from years of trials and tribulations. He wasn't the partying playboy of days past. He was a man born of fire and pain, one that went above and beyond to atone for his sins. Treating Felicity with respect was one of those ways. He respected her boundaries, backed off when she asked him to, yet still managed to convince her to keep going, to try, for him. And she would, gladly, every time, if it meant being able to experience the great pleasure he had to offer.

As one of his hands sank into her hair, the other wrapped around her waist, splaying across the small of her back and lifting her up slightly. Oliver tilted her head, kissing her impossibly deep while positioning his cock at her entrance. Her left arm snaked around his neck, leaving her right hand free to run down his chest until it wrapped around his shaft. He groaned when she stroked his length, her mouth swallowing the sound with delight.

Oliver tore his lips away when her thumb began to swirl circles around the swollen head, causing him to suck in a ragged breath. "Fuck, baby, if you keep doing that, neither one of us will get to finish tonight," he warned.

Felicity grinned up at him, her hand sliding down to the base of his cock and squeezing it tight. "Not if I can help it," she said, keeping her grip firm as she gave him a few more rough strokes. Oliver was literally in the palm of her hand, at her mercy. The tables had suddenly turned, and she was now in control, but she wouldn't dare go against his commands. Instead, she made it seem as if he was the one ordering her around.

"What would you like me to do, Sir?" Felicity asked, keeping her eyes trained on his.

"Let go and put your hands over your head," Oliver commanded, and she did as she was told. Her hands rose above her head, falling to the armrest of the couch. He secured both her wrists in one of his hands, holding them where they lay. "Good girl," he whispered, his free hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "Would you like to come?"

Felicity nodded her head vigorously, and was rewarded with a slap against her thigh.

"Speak when you are asked a question," Oliver growled, his eyes hardening as he stared down at her.

The expression didn't scare her though. It excited her, and Felicity quickly replied, "Yes Sir."

"Soon," he said, smiling down at her just before his cock plunged into her wet depths.

Felicity cried out, her eyes slamming shut as he pulled out then thrust back into her, hard and deep. Soft whimpers of pleasure and delight escaped her throat as he continued his brutal pace. Then his lips fell to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at her skin, and she almost lost it right there. Her legs wrapped around Oliver's waist, and she met him, thrust for thrust, her back arched up so they were pressed together.

When her walls began to tighten around him, Felicity knew she couldn't hold on any longer. She gazed up at him, her eyes pleading for release as incoherent words and phrases fell from her mouth.

"Beg," Oliver demanded.

"P-P-Please!" Felicity cried out. "Please, Sir! Please let me come!" She was right there, on the edge of oblivion, so close to falling.

He leaned over her, his lips kissing up her neck until he reached her ear. It sent several more shivers down her spine until he whispered, "Come for me, baby." Her body reacted almost violently. The orgasm that ripped through her shook her to her very core. She convulsed around him and he let go of her wrists, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck holding on tight as she cried his name in absolute ecstasy.

Felicity had never come so hard in her life. As Oliver slowly let her down, she let go of her tight hold around his neck, her body falling limply into the couch cushions. She gazed up at him, taking deep, ragged breaths as he smiled down at her before leaning in for a soft, almost chaste kiss after all they had done that evening. Then he said four magical words: "I'm not done yet."

Without warning, Oliver flipped her so she lay on her stomach. His hands were on her hips a moment later, pulling them upward until her knees rested against the couch cushions. He took her from behind this time, then continued to change positions for the next hour, making Felicity come three more times until her body felt as if it would black out. The man had incredible stamina and control, that was for sure, and it wasn't until the very end that he finally lost it.

"Oh, fuck, Felicity!" he finally cried out, pulling himself out of her wet heat then tearing off the condom. After a few more pumps of his fist, he came, spilling his seed over her stomach and chest just as she floated down from her own orgasm. Oliver sagged into the couch and used his arms to prop himself up so he didn't fall into her.

They sat for several minutes, their chests heaving from the exertion. Felicity ran her fingers through the mess he'd made on her skin before bringing them to her mouth and licking away the somewhat sweet tasting goo off her fingers. "You taste really good," she commented. "Do you eat a lot of fruit?"

"Maybe next time I should have you suck my cock so you can find out," Oliver replied, a sly smile appearing on his lips. He got up off the couch and left the room before she had time to respond.

Felicity lay there, still catching her breath as she watched him return, fully clothed as he'd been when they fucked, which was something that intrigued her. It wasn't often that a client kept his clothes on. There was something under that suit Oliver was afraid to show her. Injuries from his accident, possibly? The questions lingered in her mind as he walked back into his office, washcloth in hand. When he reached her, he gently wiped away the remnants of their lovemaking until she was no longer sticky with semen. Then he grabbed her clothes off the floor beside his desk and began to redress her.

"You don't have to do that," Felicity said as she grabbed the panties he was slipping over her feet and pulled them up her legs.

"I know, but… I want to," Oliver replied, handing over her bra.

After Felicity slipped it on, she turned. "Okay, then. How about making yourself useful and clipping this into place?" she asked, pushing her hair out of the way so he could grab the clasps and do as she asked. His hands lingered, though, and soon he was leaning into her, his lips kissing their way up her shoulder until they reached her neck.

"Why didn't you take off your clothes?" Felicity suddenly asked, feeling the fabric of his suit jacket brush up against her.

"I didn't feel the need," he simply answered. They sat in silence for a few moments, regarding each other as the evening glow of Starling City enveloped them.

"Do you still have those bruises?" Oliver questioned, running his fingers over the patches of skin that were just starting to turn shades of green and yellow beneath heavily applied makeup. Felicity pulled away from him and turned around. She didn't want to answer that question, not after the incredible night they'd just shared, so she stood up and shimmied into her skirt, zipping it up then grabbing her shirt from where it lay in his lap. But he grabbed her wrist and turned her around so they were facing each other again.

"I already know what happened," he quietly said. "Helena keeps me updated on things that go on in the club at the end of each week." Felicity remained mute, so he continued. "I made sure to blacklist the man who did that to you so he would never hurt anyone again."

She nodded. "Thank you," Felicity replied. "And I'm okay. They're fading but don't hurt anymore."

"Good," Oliver said as he stood up. He stepped over to his desk to grab her bag and the folder that held the contract she needed to amend as she buttoned her shirt. They were placed in her hand once she'd smoothed out the wrinkles in the fabric. "Come on," he said, his hand falling to the small of her back as they walked toward the elevator together. "I'll walk you to your car."

They made their way downstairs past the lobby and down into the parking garage where her car was the last one in the lot. As Felicity opened the door and placed her things in the front seat, she turned to him and asked, "Out of the interest of curiosity, what was his name?"

"The man who assaulted you?" Oliver replied, his brows knitting together as he gazed down at her.

"Yeah," she said. "And if you're worried about me hacking into his accounts or turning all his files into porcupine farts, I promise I won't. I'm really good at my job, but I don't use my skills to hurt people. At least not anymore, but even back then, I wasn't actually hurting people. I was just… being a stupid kid. And you really didn't need to know that, so I'll stop before my mouth gets me into anymore trouble."

Her little flub put a weak, albeit confused smile on Oliver's face. He remained mute, though, his stoic face giving away nothing of what was going on inside his head. His hands reached out, falling first on her elbows before slinking down until he entwined his fingers with hers. "I can't tell you, Felicity. I'm sorry," he said. "It's the confidentiality clause in the contract, but if you did a little digging, you'd probably be able to figure it out yourself."

"Really? You're asking me to do my own homework?" she playfully retorted, cocking her head to the side as she stared up at him from behind the rims of her glasses. "Alright, challenge accepted."

"I'm warning you," Oliver added, his eyes turning dark and foreboding, just like his voice.. "You might not like what you find."

"You know you're only making me more curious now, right?"

"I know," he sighed heavily. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I'm a hacker. Careful is my middle name. Actually, it's Megan, but you already knew that," Felicity said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please excuse the horrendous formatting of this chapter because I fucking hate this website and the fact that it won't let me indent, create margins, or otherwise make it clear what needs to be properly formatted.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Although there was no doubt in her mind Oliver would call Helena and explain everything to her that evening, Felicity decided to head into the club anyway, intent on telling her boss in person that she was finally quitting and getting out of the business. But first, she headed home to take a quick shower and freshen up, putting on a nice shirt and her favorite pair of jeans. She knew Helena would have questions, and Felicity would try to give her as many answers as possible without revealing anything. Unfortunately, she'd already been beaten to the punch.

Felicity knocked on the door before pushing it open with her shoulder to find her boss speaking to someone. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Felicity said, but just as she was about to turn and leave, the person sitting across from Helena moved to face her and her jaw dropped. "Oliver?"

"I thought I told you to take the night off," he replied, his brows knitting together.

"You did, but I kinda wanted to talk to Helena about what's happening," Felicity said. "But seeing that you're here, I have a feeling you've already had that discussion."

"So, you finally know," Helena said, her blood red lips smiling. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Felicity. "Oliver might not be willing to tell me how it happened, but I'm not exactly surprised. You've been under his nose all this time. Whatever it took to make him finally see it, I'm glad it happened." She leaned closer and whispered, "I was right, wasn't I?"

"You were," Felicity said, forcing a smile onto her face. 'If only you knew the half of it, though,' she thought.

"You keep in touch, okay?" Helena replied, and in an unexpected move, the older woman wrapped her arms around her former employee.

"Of course I will," Felicity said, hugging her back. "I'll come back in a little bit and we'll discuss a few more things, but right now, I'm gonna go say my goodbyes to everyone else." And with that, she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Helena and Oliver to discuss whatever it was they'd been talking about before she had barged in.

Felicity's first stop was the bar. Barry was standing behind it, drying glasses as he always did before the club opened for business that night. "The bar isn't open yet," he said, a smile wide on his face, devoid of its red mask that made him look even younger than his twenty-five years, "but for you, I'll make an exception." He poured her a glass of her favorite red as she sat down on one of the black leather seats that faced him. "You look happy tonight, Meg. What's up?"

As he set down the glass in front of her, she looked up at him, her smile wavering slightly. "It's, uh… It's the last time I'll be sitting at this bar, hopefully," Felicity said.

"What?" Barry's smile dropped. "Are… Are you quitting? Did you get a better job?"

"I did, actually, both quit and get a better job, doing what I love, which is working with computers," she answered.

His smile returned as he turned around and grabbed another glass off the rack, then poured himself a finger of whiskey. "I'm glad," Barry replied. "You deserve better than this, Megan. I'm happy you're finally moving on to bigger and better things." Their glasses clinked together and they both took a sip of their respective beverages before setting them down on the bartop.

"It's going to be so weird without you here," he said. "Who else will I get to talk nerdy with when it's a slow night?"

"I'm always a phone call away," Felicity suggested. The blush that spread out across his cheeks was adorable. If she hadn't worked here and they had met in a cafe instead, there was a definite possibility that she would have wanted to pursue something with him. But she didn't want to taint Barry. He was a sweet kid with an unfortunate past and he deserved someone better.

Polishing off her wine, she set the glass down on the bartop and stood up. "By the way, my real name is Felicity."

"Felicity," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue. "Happiness… It suits you."

"I guess I'll be seeing you around, Barry." She stood up and walked behind the bar, her arms wrapping around his waist, bringing him close for a tight hug. For a moment, Felicity didn't really want to let go, because she knew she was going to miss him. Barry had been one of the few people who she had really bonded with during her time at Verdant. It was sad to have to leave him behind. "Good luck with school. I know someday you'll make a fantastic CSI."

"Thanks, Felicity," he whispered into her ear before letting go.

They parted ways and she went searching for the only other person she'd become close to at the club. "Hey, Roy!" she said, finding him sitting on the stairs that led to the public side of Verdant.

"Casual Monday?" he quipped, seeing the way she was dressed that evening.

"No, actually, I'm leaving."

"You're leaving? Where are you going?" Roy asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I finally got the job I wanted so there's no need for me to stick around here anymore," Felicity explained with a smile.

"Megan! What! You're leaving me? Say it ain't so!" he playfully whined before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "I'm happy for you. Although it's definitely not going to be the same here without you."

"You'll manage," Felicity replied, giving his shoulder a pat. "Besides, there are plenty of girls around here who wouldn't mind talking to you."

"Except they wouldn't want to talk," Roy said wryly. "You're the only one who actually talked to me. I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Roy," she said. "And don't worry, I'll stop by every once in a while to see how you and Barry are doing."

"So, this new job… Tell me about it," he said as he motioned for her to follow. They walked down the long corridor leading to the employee entrance. Beside it was a large trash bag full of garbage Roy needed to throw out before the night began. He hefted it onto his shoulder while Felicity pushed the door open for him.

"You actually won't believe me when I tell you who I'm working for. And it's not to say I wasn't working for him before, because I was. It's just that now I'll actually be working _with _him instead of being one of the many I.T. grunts in his company," Felicity rattled on before she felt Roy's hand on her shoulder.

He'd set the heavy bag down and was now staring at her. "Then just tell me," he said.

She hesitated for a moment before replying, "Oliver Queen."

His hand immediately fell from her shoulder as his eyes widened. "You're working for my girlfriend's brother?" Roy asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "I've been working for Queen Consolidated for the last three years, actually. I got the promotion today. Just need to sign the contract and I guess you can say my soul belongs to Oliver Queen."

"Wow, that's… Wow," Roy said, pulling her out the door with him and into the chill of the evening air. He grabbed the bag again as they walked to the dumpster a few feet away at the end of the alley. "So what exactly will you be doing for him?"

"You're looking at the new Director of the Applied Sciences department," Felicity beamed.

"And you've already told Helena?" Roy threw open the lid of the dumpster before chucking the trash bag inside. It closed with a loud bang, and he wiped his hands on his pants before turning back to Felicity.

"Yep. I'm just here to grab a few of my things before I say my last goodbyes to everyone, then it's off to live the dream."

Roy looked at her for several long moments, a smile slowly curling onto his lips. "I'm glad something good's finally happened to you," he said. "You've definitely earned it."

"Aww, Roy! You're getting all sappy on me!" she giggled, giving his chest a playful slap.

"Yeah, well, don't go telling anyone."

"Promise I won't."

And with that, they hugged again before re-entering the club. Felicity headed for the dressing room while Roy headed to the main lounge to start his shift. After grabbing the few things she kept there, she said her goodbyes to the rest of the girls getting ready to go out on the floor and made her way back to Helena's office.

"Well," Felicity said, stepping up to the desk. She was relieved to find that Oliver had already left. "It's time for me to go."

Helena walked out from behind it. "I'm proud of you," she replied. "You're finally getting everything you deserve."

"I know, but it still comes with a price," Felicity admitted with a sigh as she sagged against one of the chairs without falling into it even though she wanted to.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked as she leaned on the side of the desk, giving Felicity a curious glance.

"I mean," the blonde nervously replied, "Oliver didn't just give me the job because I'm qualified for it."

"Felicity, what did you do?" The tone of Helena's voice had changed dramatically. Gone was the playful note she'd had when Felicity first walked in. It had been replaced by a deep level of concern.

She and Helena shared a special bond over bad experiences with past lovers and more issues than a magazine. Felicity counted her as one of the few friends she had, so she couldn't keep the decision a secret from her.

"Look, I know he was at the club last week with his girlfriend," Felicity admitted. "And I know you paired him up with me specifically because he asked. But what you don't know is that two nights before, I fixed his laptop."

She gave her a questioning gaze and asked, "What's so bad about fixing his laptop?"

"I guess I made some kind of impression because after that, he started doing his homework on me. And by homework I mean he dug into my past and found the things I've been trying to hide."

"You mean Cooper Seldon, the ex-boyfriend from hell?"

Just mentioning his name made Felicity cringe. They had been college sweethearts, but after a botched attempt at hacking into a government database, things had quickly gone south. Memories of him still haunted her, but she refused to let them control her life. "Yeah. That's exactly who I'm talking about. But apparently Oliver's a decent guy. He didn't use it against me. He even promised not to ask me about it until I actually told him, but he wanted to buy me coffee as a thank you for fixing his computer."

"That's Oliver for ya…" Helena muttered.

Felicity chose to ignore her and continued. "So we went to get some coffee, and mind you, this was the day after that psycho tried to choke me, so the only thing I could use to cover the bruises was my scarf."

"Shit…" Helena hissed before immediately reaching out to take Felicity's chin in her hands and inspect it. The fingerprints were still there, but they'd been expertly covered by makeup. "He saw the bruises, didn't he?"

"He did," Felicity confirmed, pulling her face out of Helena's grasp. "And then that night, when Sara started touching me, I got a little jumpy because everything still hurt, and she made me take off the stage makeup. That's when he figured out it was me."

"Damn it… Felicity… If I'd only known," Helena tried to apologize, but Felicity's hand went up to stop her.

"That's not all," she said.

"Oh, no…" Helena breathed, her eyes quickly flicking up to hers to see the guilt Felicity had hidden from everyone else. "He didn't sleep with you… did he?"

Felicity looked down at her shoes, unable to look her friend in the eye as she replied, "He did…"

"Excuse me," Helena huffed as she began to stand. "I need to go have a pointed conversation with Oliver Queen."

Grabbing her wrist, Felicity pulled her back. "It's not what you think!" she exclaimed.

"Did he force you to sleep with him after he found out who you were?" Helena's voice had an angry edge to it, one born from years of experience dealing with men who took advantage of women when they were at their most vulnerable. Her hands were clenched into fists and if she were a cartoon, Felicity was sure there would be steam coming out of her ears at this point.

"No!" Felicity sharply answered, standing up along with her to try and get her to calm down. "It's not like that. When Oliver and Sara were here the other night, he said he didn't even look at me after he realized who I was. Instead, he let Sara do as she pleased and then they left, which is really strange, but whatever floats your boat, right?" Felicity huffed out a little laugh, but the look in Helena's eyes still seemed murderous.

"Sorry," Felicity added. "It happened tonight, but only after he politely asked me to help him first. He and Sara are having relationship issues and Oliver thought bringing someone in, specifically me, as a sub would help them out. And he gave me time to think it over, so I drew up a contract over the weekend and we went over it today. That's why I'm quitting. And because he agreed to pay off my debts too."

Helena stood there staring at her, her eyes boring into Felicity. There was no way of telling what was going on in her head from the stoic expression on her face. Then she sighed. "I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be," Helena said, her body deflating a bit as she leaned back against her desk again. "It's still bad, though," she added, looking up sharply at Felicity. "I mean, I wanted you to get out of this life, not get sucked back into it."

"I only have to stick it out for six months. And I made sure to specify that if it doesn't work out, I don't lose my job or the money he promised to pay off my loans."

"Well, I'll give you one thing," Helena said.

Felicity cocked her head as she stared at her friend. "What's that?" she asked, slightly curious as to what else Helena had to say.

"He won't screw you over if things don't work out. Actually, he'll try to give you more," she answered.

"How do you know?" Felicity questioned.

"How do you think I got this club?" Helena retorted.

That was a surprising development Felicity hadn't seen coming. Her eyes went wide, shock clearly present on her face. "Really? What happened?"

"It didn't work out between us, so we terminated our contract amicably. The original deal was just money, but after Tommy's death, Oliver wanted to do right by him, so he made me a partner. After a while, it got to be too much for him, so he just signed the entire thing over to me and became a silent partner. We've had a really good business relationship ever since."

"That's interesting. Although I should have seen it coming. I mean, he did try to write me a check before I asked him to give me time to think about things, and it would have been for more than my student loans. But that's not what I wanted. I told him that wasn't what I wanted. I told him I wanted a better position and he dropped the Applied Sciences department right into my lap, so that's how I ended up with the job I've always wanted," Felicity explained.

"Well, rest assured, if I know Oliver (and I do), you'll be keeping that job. I highly doubt he's going to give up an asset like you. I've seen what you can do with a computer. Hell, most of the time, if it wasn't for you, I'd be screwed. So don't worry about that. What I'm more worried about is what'll happen in the bedroom," Helena said.

"What do you mean?" Felicity hesitantly asked.

"I mean, Oliver can be a handful if you're not careful."

"But, I am careful. I know my limits."

"You also have to remember that there won't be any security to pull you out if things get too rough."

"I know. Believe me, I do know. Last week wasn't the first time I've had someone all over me. I've been able to defend myself in the past. I should be able to defend myself from Oliver Queen if it comes down to it."

"Oh, I'm not worried about Oliver. I'm talking about Sara Lance. She's the one I'd be very careful around."

"Why's that?"

"Because she can snap your neck like a twig."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9  
><strong>_

Felicity's nights off were as rare as her sick days. If she could work through a cold, she would, and she'd never complain, but not being sick made tonight even better. She curled up on her couch with a glass of her favorite red wine and the revised contract, fully intent on making the changes Oliver requested before heading off to bed. They didn't take more than a couple of minutes, giving her several uninterrupted hours to do as she pleased.

With a DVR full of recorded TV shows she had yet to watch, Felicity set about scrolling through the content, picking a crime drama she hadn't watched in a while. She hit play and settled in for the evening, feet curled up beneath her favorite blanket. The particular episode she watched was about a woman being stalked by an ex-boyfriend, something that gave her the chills, especially the way the actress described what she felt whenever he was around.

The feeling of being watched, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, sensing someone lurking in the shadows; they conjured up Felicity's recent spate of strange experiences she'd been trying to ignore for the last few days, but it was getting harder and harder to do so. Just as she'd parked her car that evening, she'd felt a presence somewhere close by watching her. And just as the woman on her TV screen described, it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end until she entered her apartment.

Grabbing her laptop, Felicity booted it up as the show continued to play in the background. A hunch told her to check out Verdant's records for the night of her assault, then Oliver's words came to mind.

_"I'm warning you,"_ he'd said, his tone dark and foreboding. _"You might not like what you find."_

It had piqued her curiosity and made Felicity wonder why he was being so protective of her. Whoever this guy was, she could probably handle him better than most people. After all, she'd spent half her life hacking. It wouldn't be too hard to find this guy and give him a taste of his own metaphorical medicine, and it had nothing to do with porcupine farts. No, she'd get into his financials and "donate" a substantial amount into a fund for abused women.

Breaking into Verdant's system was a cinch. Felicity had created the system herself, after all, as a favor to Helena for taking her on as a new girl when nobody else would hire her. She'd proved her worth on several occasions after that, helping with any and all IT problems including those of her coworkers. All of them had come to her at one point or another with dead cell phones, virus filled laptops, and the occasional fried desktop. She'd fixed them all in no time and earned a little more cash on the side.

Tonight, Felicity used that knowledge to worm her way into Helena's encrypted files, seeking out the names of the people who had signed contracts that previous Wednesday. Easy enough, she thought, until she hit a road block. Her file had either never been entered that night or someone had gone in and deleted it. Scouring the data on the hard drive once, twice, three times, Felicity was willing to bet it had probably been erased. What else explain why her entries were there for Tuesday and Thursday? She tried to find evidence that the file had been edited, but not a single person aside from Helena had access to that computer.

Unless…

"Damn it," Felicity muttered under her breath. "Oliver." He'd told her he'd blacklisted the guy from ever setting foot inside the club, so of course he knew who it was. Now her curiosity had spiked to the point of madness.

Felicity decided searching through the security camera footage might help her cause. Starting with the exterior cameras first, she found it was damn near impossible to see anyone's face if they didn't look directly at the camera. She tried to find the guy based on what he was wearing that night and got a hit, but just as she'd suspected, he hadn't looked at the camera. He'd also avoided the ones that followed him down the hall to Helena's office, which had no cameras for privacy purposes.

After fast forwarding the footage to the moment he stepped out of her office, Felicity finally got a glimpse of his face. It was just a flash, but pausing and rewinding got her enough of a profile to run facial recognition software, something she knew was questionably legal, but at this point she was desperate. There was something familiar about that face, even if the camera was slightly grainy. She'd seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't put a finger on where.

Leaving the software to do its thing, Felicity headed to her small kitchen to grab the take out she'd picked up on her way home. It was simple, spaghetti with meat sauce, but it was from her favorite hole-in-the-wall Italian place and that's what made the difference. She watched a little more of her crime drama: the suspect had finally been apprehended with the woman's help. She'd offered herself up as bait and the police had managed to catch him just as he was about to kill her.

It made Felicity shiver. She'd had a stalker during her freshman year of college, but thankfully he'd been a harmless lacrosse player she'd been able to scare off on her own without involving campus security or the police. But those strange feelings she'd been having these past few days were starting to make her think that maybe it was happening again. Unfortunately she had no evidence to back that up, yet, so she'd continue to live her life and ignore it. If things escalated, she wasn't afraid to involve Oliver and Sara, but until then, she'd keep mum about it. No use in scaring the people she was about to start living with.

The laptop pinged then, pulling Felicity out of her thoughts. The facial recognition program she'd been using hadn't found a match in the SCPD database.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. Felicity was about ready to start searching the national and international databases when she noticed something poking out from beneath the bottom of her door. She got up to inspect the little white sheet of paper and found it to be an envelope. It was about five by seven inches and thicker than the usual letters that came through her mailbox. The top read "To Miss Smoak" in elegant handwriting she didn't recognize.

Ripping open the flap, she discovered a delicate card made from craft cardstock that looked like old and heavily worn notebook paper with a little crown stamped in gold ink, and chipboard letters that spelled out "From Your Secret Admirer." It creeped Felicity out slightly, especially after she'd watched that crime drama, but the little crown on top made her think that maybe Oliver was trying to butter her up a bit more. But they'd already agreed to sign the contract...

Opening the card, she found a typed note that read:

"To the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, both inside and out: you deserve someone whose love for you spans the spectrum of a hundred Peruvian lilies. Love, your secret admirer."

Felicity immediately went to open the door just in case her "secret admirer" was still outside waiting for her. Instead she found a bouquet of those exact flowers sitting on her front step, their yellow, pink, purple, red, and orange shades that looked dark and muted beneath her tiny porch light. She reached down and picked them up, bringing them into her apartment as she sniffed the bouquet and smiled involuntarily. It had been quite some time since she'd received flowers, and even if this was slightly creepy, she appreciated the gesture.

They were already sitting in a pretty vintage white porcelain vase, so she set them down on her kitchen table and stepped back for a moment to admire then. Although Peruvian lilies were gorgeous, they'd fallen out of favor with her after Cooper had retreated from her life. Felicity had fallen in love with daffodils, their yellow color reminding her of the sunshine she fought to bring back into her life after all the trials and tribulations she'd faced in her past.

Turning back to her laptop, Felicity decided to give her hacking a rest for the night and turned in early. There was a lot to do tomorrow, much of it revolving around projects she needed to finish for Ed followed by a meeting with Oliver to discuss not only the contract, but also what her new position at Queen Consolidated would entail and what her duties outside the office consisted of.

But as she slipped beneath her covers and snuggled into her pillow, Felicity's thoughts drifted back to earlier that evening and what had happened in Oliver's office. She couldn't help reliving that incredible moment, feeling the power behind each thrust of his hips. It made her wet just thinking about it and her hand found its way beneath her pajama pants and between her thighs. She started stroking herself through her panties, her arousal quickly soaking them to the point where she decided to just take everything off and sleep naked.

Even completely nude, Felicity wasn't able to stop touching herself as the memory replayed over and over. She changed the details every now and then, fantasizing about how Oliver's cock would taste if she got the chance to suck it. Or what his body looked like beneath all that fine Italian wool. He had to be built judging from the deep lines of the veins running along his forearms that she'd only gotten a peek of over the weekend. Felicity could fantasize about those arms all night if she wanted to. They were strong and firm and felt oh so incredible holding her.

And the way Oliver used his hands… Damn. Her finger slipped between her folds, stroking her clit as she closed her eyes and chewed on her lower lip. Felicity was building herself up to an impressive orgasm. It would only be a matter of time before she forced herself over the edge, and she wanted this to last just a little longer. So she slowed down, forcing her mind to focus on the way his lips had felt against her mouth and her skin.

Oliver Queen was an incredible kisser. As soon as their lips had touched, Felicity found herself under his spell almost immediately. The way he'd licked and sucked and flicked his tongue along the seam of her mouth; she could never get enough. It suddenly made her wish he was in bed with her right now. Maybe tomorrow night it would be different. Maybe tomorrow night he'd undress her and fuck her the way she wanted to be fucked.

The anticipation was killing her. Suddenly Felicity needed more than just her hand, so she reached into the drawer beside her bed and pulled out her favorite thick, purple dildo and her bullet vibrator. There was no need for lube tonight. It slipped easily between her folds. One thrust and it disappeared deep into her slick cunt, filling her up almost as much as Oliver had. Clicking on the vibrator, she pressed it to her clit and felt her hips immediately jump at the sensation.

For the next several minutes she lay there, the blanket thrown to the side, her body thrusting up against the thick, purple silicone buried deep inside her as the vibrator sent pleasure-filled jolts up her spine. Felicity then rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed one of her old textbooks from off her nightstand and pressed the suction cup base of the dildo onto it. She continued fucking herself, one hand teasing her clit with the vibrator while the other fondled her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples until they were stiff little peaks.

Her fantasies intensified to images of Oliver tying her up and riding her hard, maybe even slapping her ass a few times just to make her moan and cry out in pleasure. If she wanted to, Felicity would do it herself, but she liked it when someone else spanked her. Her hand didn't have the power of a man's hand, therefore making it useless in arousing her, so she humped the dildo harder, faster, and turned up the vibrations on her clit.

The effect was immediate. Little white stars began to appear behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the intense pleasure that flooded her system. Felicity chewed on her lower lip as moan after moan escaped her throat. The images she focused on were of riding Oliver's cock in her current position as Sara played with her breasts and clit. God, what she wouldn't give for it to be happening now.

Felicity could only hope that her first night with the couple would be just as good as it had been when they fucked her separately. Sara had done an incredible job eating her out while Oliver had rocked her world with one of the best fucks of her life. Imaging the two in bed together managed to push her over the edge as she pressed the vibrator as hard as she could against her clit while slamming her body down on the dildo. The orgasm that ripped through every fiber of her being was strong, hot, and fast. She trembled beneath its power, crying out as she fell face first into her pillow, her body sinking down on top of the purple silicone from exhaustion.

Sated and sweating, Felicity turned off the vibrator, gently removing it from her overly sensitive clit before extricating the dildo from between her legs. What was left of her arousal dripped down the insides of her thighs, but she was too exhausted to wipe herself off. Instead, she let everything drop to the side of her bed and decided she'd deal with it in the morning. Right now, sleep was finally calling, and Felicity answered, her eyes fluttering shut before unconsciousness completely enveloped her.

Sunshine streaming through her windows awoke Felicity the next morning. She was still laying on her stomach, her body aching in the best ways possible. But she wasn't exhausted. Actually, she felt energized and ready to tackle the day with a tenacity she hadn't felt in ages. For the first time in her life, she was excited about the changes the day would bring.

After everything that had happened last night, Felicity realized she was ready for a change. Today would be the first day of a new life she'd been waiting to start. It might not have gone the way she'd wanted it to, but at least now she had the job she deserved instead of working under someone else's thumb.

According to her clock, Felicity still had another hour before her alarm went off, but she decided to get up early anyway. A shower was definitely in order, as was a change of bedding since she'd soaked it through with her arousal the previous night. After replacing her soiled sheets with fresh ones, she wandered into her bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm up since the water heater started acting up the week prior. It gave Felicity just enough time to brush her teeth before stepping beneath the warm spray and washing off the remnants of her one woman show the night before.

Following her shower, she grabbed her favorite outfit: a black wool pencil skirt paired with an emerald green silk blouse. Beneath it she wore a matching set of lingerie, all black lace with emerald green ribbon accents to match her shirt, and thigh high black stockings that attached to a garter belt. If Oliver decided he wanted one more round with her that night after signing the contract, she wanted to make sure she looked as sexy as possible. After all, he deserved a little tease for all his efforts the previous day.

By the time she was dressed and ready, her alarm was just going off. There was another hour left of her morning before she needed to head to work, so Felicity decided to grab a real breakfast instead of just coffee and a bagel.

The little cafe across the street from Queen Consolidated was packed that morning, mostly with customers just grabbing their breakfasts to go. Only a few of the tables were occupied with patrons that had decided to take a break from the corporate hustle and bustle. After standing in line for about ten minutes, Felicity ordered her large latte and a breakfast bagel filled with turkey sausage, scrambled eggs, and melted cheddar cheese before heading to the table in the back where she'd sat with Oliver the previous week. It was quiet there, allowing her to read through the morning paper on her tablet until her food was brought out to her.

Felicity was a quarter of the way through an interesting article about the future of information technology when her breakfast bagel was slid in front of her on a white porcelain plate followed by her coffee. "Thank you," she absently replied without looking up from her tablet until someone sat down across from her.

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice said and her head shot up, blue eyes meeting azure.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, a smile instantly appearing on her fuchsia lips. "What are you doing here?" Her tablet was turned off and set aside, allowing her attention to focus on him. He was dressed in a dark grey suit that day with a sapphire silk tie that brought out the color of his eyes.

"Sara was hungry, so we decided to stop in for some coffee and a little breakfast before heading off to work," Oliver said. "Then I spotted you over here and thought I'd say hello."

"You two are welcome to join me if you'd like," Felicity offered, pulling her bag off the extra seat she'd placed it on.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose."

"No, of course you're not! I mean, after today, we'll practically be living together, so I might as well get used to it," she said in a low tone so only he could hear.

"I'll go get Sara, then," he replied, giving her that dazzling smile before getting up to find his girlfriend. Oliver returned a few minutes later with two coffees in hand along with a small bag filled with croissants and butter.

"Felicity!" Sara excitedly squealed before throwing her arms around the shorter blonde and enveloping her in an unexpected hug.

"Whoa, okay… Um…" Felicity replied, her entire body going stiff. She hadn't expected Sara to act that way. For a trained ex-military veteran, she was definitely different.

"Sorry," Sara giggled. "I'm just excited to see you, and very happy that you've accepted our offer. I've always wanted someone else to play with, and after Thursday night, I just had to have you."

Felicity's face fell, but she recovered quickly, hoping no one had seen the disappointment lurking in her eyes at Sara's words. But Oliver noticed. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed Sara's wrist, giving it a squeeze. Her head whipped in his direction, blue eyes shooting daggers at him until his gaze flicked in Felicity's direction. They seemed to have an entire conversation through only facial expressions, something she found intriguing and a bit disconcerting.

It was obvious to Felicity these two shared a connection, one that she felt she'd never share with anyone ever again, not after what had happened with Cooper. He'd left her heart a cold and barren wasteland, ripe for the jobs she'd take on in order to pay her debts. At least she could take solace in the fact that getting hurt wouldn't be much of an issue. No attachments meant no feelings, and no feelings allowed her to do what she needed to do.

But there were days like today when Felicity realized all she'd ever be seen as was property, a toy for another person to play with, and it hurt more than she cared to admit. All the preconceived notions she'd had the night before were quickly ripped away like a bandage, leaving a raw and open wound for all to see. Now she knew exactly what to expect for the next six months, so she steeled herself for what was to come, closing down emotionally so that whatever she felt on the inside would never show on the outside.

Together they ate their breakfast in peace, with Oliver and Sara making up most of the conversation while Felicity sat and simply listened to them, learning their little nuances. She didn't notice many this morning, but one that stood out to her was the way Sara sat with her body facing towards the restaurant, observing her surroundings and assessing possible threats even as she spoke. Her eyes constantly scanned the cafe, watching the door or the patrons as the commotion ebbed and flowed.

Oliver, on the other hand, seemed perpetually tense. He, too, looked as if he was scanning for threats. Why, Felicity had no idea. Maybe it was a product of being with Sara. Maybe it was something else. Either way, she'd find out soon enough. She had six months of living with them to figure it all out, if that was even possible.

"So, how are you doing?" The conversation quickly turned to Felicity as both sets of eyes fell on her. The question came from Sara and Felicity shrugged.

"I'm okay," she said. "Just getting ready for a busy work day."

"What exactly do you do? Ollie told me you fixed his laptop. Are you some kind of computer repair person?"

"Actually, I graduated from MIT with a masters in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences, but my current position makes me an I.T. grunt, so I mostly fix computer-related problems," Felicity explained.

Sara then turned to her boyfriend and whacked him across the chest with her arm. "Why didn't you tell me she was a security specialist?"

"Because I know what you would have done," Oliver snidely replied.

"It's not like I've stolen that many of your employees," Sara said as she rolled her eyes. He trained her with an angry glare and she added, "Okay, so maybe I have, but you have to admit, they were better suited to my company's needs than yours."

"Alright, I'll give you that much, but I need Felicity to stay with Queen Consolidated. She's the new head of our Applied Sciences department," he explained.

"Which is something I am very grateful for, by the way," Felicity chimed in. Then it hit her. "And since we're on the topic of jobs, I figured now would be a good time to look at our contract once more before we have it signed and notarized." She reached into her bag and pulled out the freshly printed documents, handing Oliver and Sara each their own copy.

He pulled out a pen and simply scrawled his name at the bottom of the last page without giving it a second glance. "Wait, aren't you going to look it over?" Felicity asked when he handed it back to her with a smile.

"No need. I trust that you've made the changes we agree upon last night," he said.

"Just so you know, I have made the amendments we discussed. They include living arrangements and the possibility of pregnancy. I also added a clause about personal time. Should I start feeling overwhelmed by our arrangement, I am allowed to go back to my apartment for whatever reason, no questions asked, and return to your place after a twenty-four hour period during which we can discuss what's going on and why I feel the way I do, but at a neutral location like a restaurant or cafe. Is that okay?" Felicity asked.

"That's perfectly fine. I understand your need for personal space. Some days we require it as well. Just as long as you come back to us after that twenty-four hour period, it's alright with me," Oliver replied. "Sara, are you okay with that?"

"Of course! We've done the personal time thing quite a lot in our relationship and it helps to unwind after the crazy moments," Sara answered. She grabbed Oliver's pen off the table and proceeded to sign her copy as well before handing to Felicity.

"Wow… Okay," Felicity said, her gaze shifting between the two of them. "I guess all that's left is to get this notarized and for us to go over a few of the less formal details like the living arrangements."

"Meet us for dinner tonight," Oliver said. "We can discuss the details then."

"It's a date!" Felicity said, almost a little too quickly before her brain finally caught up. "Well, not a _date _date, but…"

"Oh, it's a _date _date," Sara chimed in with a charming smile. "Dress appropriately," she added with a wink before standing up and dusting her hands off her dark jean clad thighs. She was wearing the same outfit as she had been the first time they'd met, and Felicity realized it was her work uniform.

'Go figure,' she thought.

"I'd better be on my way," Sara said. "Got another snotty trust fund baby to deal with today."

"I'll see you tonight," Oliver replied, standing up along with her then brushing a chaste kiss to her cheek, one Felicity figured looked friendly to anyone who didn't know they were together, which was the point.

Sara made her way out of the crowded cafe and out to the street, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone at the table. They sat in silence for a few more moments, until it became increasingly uncomfortable. At that point, Felicity grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth of any crumbs that might have gotten stuck to her bright magenta lipstick.

"Well, I'd better be on my way too," she said, dropping the napkin on the table and grabbing her bag before she stood up.

Oliver followed. "I'll walk with you," he said, his hand immediately falling to the small of her back as they made their way through the still crowded cafe. He navigated them outside to the sidewalk, his hand never leaving her back even as they stood at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change.

Felicity fiddled with an errant string hanging from the cuff of her shirt, avoiding the way his eyes had settled on her.

"What's wrong?" Oliver quietly asked as the little figure on the light pole changed from orange to white and they began to walk across the street toward the entrance to Queen Consolidated.

"What? Nothing's wrong," Felicity quickly replied even though it sounded fake to her own ears. "What makes you think something's wrong?" she added with an all too bright smile that looked just as fake as her voice sounded.

"I saw it in your eyes," he said, leading her up the stairs towards the doors, his hand still firmly planted at the base of her spine.

If she wasn't feeling so hurt, Felicity would have shivered, but instead, she replied, "I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to me," Oliver said, but it sounded more like an order. His hand pulled away from her back and wrapped around her wrist, spinning her so she faced him. They stood off to the side, away from all the foot traffic stepping through the doors in a quiet little alcove far from prying eyes.

Felicity nibbled on her lower lip, her eyes slowly rising to meet his. He was giving her that harsh look as he'd given Sara, only his eyes were softer. "It's nothing," she sighed. "Really, it's nothing." She turned, intent on dropping the subject, but he continued to hold her wrist, gently pulling her back once more.

"I want you to know," Oliver said, "that you're not a toy. Not to me or to Sara. She's still adjusting to civilian life, so sometimes she says things that sound harsh but aren't. Don't ever think you're less than human. You're smart, you're beautiful, and you can hold your own. To me, that makes you a valuable part of my life."

He was close, oh so very close, close enough that she could smell the scent of his cologne: lavender, amber, and sandalwood. The combination made Felicity swoon, and coupled with his words, she could have kissed Oliver at that moment if they weren't out in public. Instead she settled on a warm smile that finally reached her eyes and a squeeze of his hands, which she'd taken hold of as he talked.

Oliver smiled back at her, his body angling lower. For a moment, she thought he'd be the one to initiate the kiss, but instead, his lips brushed against her cheek before he pulled away. "Come on, we need to get to work," he whispered against her ear before taking her hand and pulling her away from the alcove. He reluctantly let it go a moment later once they were back in the public eye. Together they walked through the doors and headed up to their respective offices.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10  
><strong>_

It took Felicity an hour to figure out what to wear that evening to dinner, and she still wasn't happy with her choice. She had a closet full of clothing, but nothing suitable for dinner with two of the richest people in Starling City. Earlier that afternoon, she'd agreed to let Oliver pick her up, but without a dress, that would be pretty hard to do. A knock at the door forced her to stop throwing things onto her bed in hopes of finding something worthy of an expensive dinner.

She hadn't brought up the bouquet of flowers or the card that day. Felicity wanted to keep those to herself for now, figuring she'd find out more on her own than if she enlisted any help from Oliver or Sara. Besides, if it turned out to be nothing, she'd look like a fool. It didn't stop her from cautiously peeking through the peephole in her door to find Oliver standing there dressed in his suit from earlier that morning with a simple white box under his arm.

"Shit!" Felicity cursed under her breath. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She began throwing things into the small closet in the hall, hoping to clean up a bit before she went to open the door. Piles of computer parts, trash bags that should have been taken to the dumpster ages ago, and empty take out boxes were strewn all over the floor alongside piles of discarded clothing. Felicity mentally kicked herself for not picking up the night before, when she'd actually had time to clean, but it was too late now.

"Just a minute!" she called out, letting him know she was on her way, albeit slightly preoccupied.

Finally making her small apartment look somewhat presentable, Felicity rushed to the door and threw it open, forgetting she was still in her robe.

"I hope you're not wearing that to dinner," Oliver said as his eyes scanned her up and down. "Although, I won't lie, the stockings are quite sexy."

"Shit!" she squeaked, rushing toward her bedroom.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" he called her back. Felicity reluctantly turned around to see him holding the box out to her. "I figured you'd need something for this evening, so I had Sara pick out a dress for you. I'm pretty sure this is your size, otherwise I'm going to feel like an idiot."

She took the box from him, studying it carefully before lifting the lid to find a dress wrapped in white tissue paper. As she peeled back the pillowy layers, emerald silk appeared before her eyes. Slowly, Felicity picked the dress up out of the box and studied it. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was a couture piece from one of the boutiques near Queen Consolidated. She'd spotted it the previous week while leaving the shoe store across the street.

"This dress costs more than my apartment," she whispered, gazing up at him in shock.

Oliver shrugged. "It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you looked gorgeous tonight, even though you'd probably look gorgeous in a paper sack."

"You do know flattery is useless at this point," Felicity replied, draping the dress over her arm. "We've already signed the contract. You don't have to keep complimenting me."

"I'm not lying," Oliver said. "You are gorgeous."

A flush rose on Felicity's cheeks and she quickly turned, rushing down the hall to throw the dress over the sexy underwear she still wore beneath her robe. The black pumps she'd bought the previous week came out of their box for the first time, and she instantly found herself five inches taller than before. Although she still didn't reach Oliver's impressive height, at least now they were a little more evenly matched than before.

With her blonde hair held up by a jeweled clip and her makeup already done, Felicity finally stepped out of her bedroom and into the hall where Oliver stood waiting for her. The clicking of her heels alerted him to her arrival and he turned from where he was examining the rows of books in her tiny library. His eyes widened when he saw her and she knew the floor length gown had definitely been the right choice. It accentuated every curve of her body from her breasts to her ass. Yep, he and Sara had definitely done well.

"Wow," Oliver breathed. "You look… incredible."

"Thank you," Felicity replied, feeling a slight blush creep onto her cheeks. She grabbed the small black clutch with her phone, ID's, and her keys already inside and headed for the door. There she grabbed a black shawl to wrap around her shoulders, keeping the chill of the cool autumn air away from her skin.

Oliver's hand wandered to the small of her back, which lay bare to accommodate for the design of the dress. Thick swaths of fabric crisscrossed her shoulders, hiding the straps of her lacy black bra. She could feel the heat radiating from his palm straight into her skin, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

A black limousine waited at the curb, the driver standing stoically beside the door, waiting for them. He opened it and Felicity slid in first, her dress allowing her to glide across the seat until she was pressed up against the curve of the leather couch. Oliver slid in beside her and with a soft _thunk_, the door was closed. Across from her sat Sara, also wearing a couture dress, only hers fell to her knees and was the inky color of the sky just before sunrise.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said, giving Felicity a mischievous smile. "I was wondering what took so long. I thought for a second there Ollie was going in for a second helping."

"Oh, no," Felicity was quick to deny. "No second helpings of anything. It just took me a little longer than expected to get ready. Sorry if we're late to the restaurant."

"We're early, actually," Sara replied. She slid beside Felicity on the warm leather seat, her hand falling to the stretch of thigh her dress's slit exposed. It was warm against her skin, and softer than she'd expected from a military veteran.

As Sara's fingers crept higher, Felicity's body tensed. This was the last thing she expected to happen before dinner that evening. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Sara murmured against her ear before her lips fell to Felicity's jaw. She inhaled sharply, the sudden sensation causing her body to shudder warmly. "You like that, baby girl?" Sara asked, kissing a line down her throat to her collarbone.

"I… Oh!" Felicity moaned when the hand that had been on her thigh reached up to cup her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze through the fabric of her dress. Her head rolled back against the plush leather, giving Sara more access to her neck, which she devoured greedily with her mouth.

"FYI," she murmured against her pulse point, "I can be a little horn dog sometimes. It's what happens when you've been stuck in the military for as long as I have. All your repressed sexual desires come out in droves." Sara continued lavishing kisses on her neck as Felicity raised her head to meet Oliver's eyes.

He sat on his end of the limousine simply watching them, one arm slung over the back of the seat while the other lay limply in his lap. But she could see the fire in his eyes, all passion and lust waiting to be unleashed. Felicity found herself reaching out to him, silently asking if he'd like to join them. Without hesitation, he took her outstretched hand, lacing their fingers together, and brought it to his lips.

"I think we should skip dinner and go straight to dessert," Sara purred, her tongue snaking out, tracing the shell of Felicity's ear. Without warning, her hand slipped beneath the neckline of her dress and wrapped around her breast.

Felicity moaned again and her eyes fluttered shut. Feeling Sara fondle her as Oliver's lips trekked up her arm, pausing to suck kisses into her elbow, her brain decided to shut off, giving over to her baser instincts and enjoying the attention they lavished on her. No longer was she thinking about dinner. Her mind became occupied with just how much pleasure these two could bring her and how much she could bring them.

Oliver nipped the skin along the inside of her arm causing her to gasp. Sara took advantage of her momentary distraction, moving her lips from Felicity's neck to her mouth. The kiss started out slow, simmering for minutes as Sara simply caressed her lips, sucking, licking, playing with them. But it wasn't long before it became demanding, her hand reaching into Felicity's hair to tilt her head up. As Sara licked the seam of her mouth, Felicity's lips parted, giving her full access.

At that same moment, Oliver's hand found its way beneath the slit of her dress and dipped between her thighs, cupping her through the delicate lace of her panties. The heat radiating from his palm made her back arch and her hips grind against him, seeking out more friction.

This had to be a dream, Felicity thought to herself. How else could she be sandwiched between two of the richest and most gorgeous people in Starling City at that moment? But then Sara nipped her bottom lip and she knew she wasn't dreaming. This was real. She was about to sleep with both of them, and she couldn't wait.

Sara's apology had managed to soften her up, to the point where she accepted what was happening to her at that moment. But when she started kissing Felicity with reckless abandon, she knew she'd meant it. Sara was rough around the edges, but on the inside she was all heart, just like Oliver.

Speaking of Oliver… The man was doing ludicrously delectable things with his hand between her thighs. His fingers would ghost over her mound, stop, then trail back down, causing Felicity's body to jerk with each pass. She desperately wanted him to shove his hand beneath her panties and just finger her already, but he was taking his time building her up.

While he drove her crazy with his fingers, Sara drove her crazy with her mouth. She continued to kiss Felicity: her mouth, her cheeks, her chin, her neck, her collarbone. She nipped and bit and sucked her skin, leaving a trail of red marks that she'd follow back up until she found Felicity's mouth again. It was as if Sara was playing a game, and no matter what happened, she'd always win. Felicity didn't care, though, because she won as well.

After licking a line down her neck, Felicity felt the hand Sara had delved deep in her cleavage retreat, but it wasn't gone for long. She used it to pull down the strap of her dress, giving her more skin to claim as her own while Felicity sat there, absorbing it all. It was absolute paradise until Sara's hand dipped beneath the green silk and under her bra, seeking out her nipple. She pinched it between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it into a stiff peak as her tongue lashed at her pulse point.

Just when Felicity thought it couldn't get any better, Oliver's hand finally dipped beneath her panties, stroking up her slit. She shivered beneath his ministrations, her moan reverberating through the interior of the limousine. His fingers delved deeper, zeroing in on her clit and stroking over it, forcing a cry to escape her lips, one that Sara greedily swallowed with her own.

The two of them worked well together, playing off each other's moves, reading Felicity's body as if it was an open book. She couldn't fault them for it. At that moment, she was basically a sitting duck, taking everything they gave without reciprocating, no matter how badly she wanted to. It was as if their sole purpose was to give her the ultimate pleasure that evening. She'd signed up to give them what they needed, not the other way around. But it seemed as if what they needed was to give, so she took it all, letting them use her body not only to satisfy her needs, but their own as well.

Suddenly, the limousine came to an abrupt stop, forcing Oliver and Sara to pull away. Felicity whimpered at the loss of contact, but was soon pulled into Sara's arms, her body coming to rest against the other woman's well muscled frame. She was warm and softer than Felicity expected, but the fact remained that Sara was holding her tight, refusing to let go as if something might happen to her. She figured it was her protective nature, something hard to let go of even after leaving the military. It made Felicity feel safer just thinking about it, and she easily relaxed into her hold.

"Why did we stop?" Sara said, the edge to her voice clear as day. Her eyes darted around, peering through the deeply tinted windows trying to assess any possible threats that might come their way. But Oliver's hand on her knee quickly put her at ease.

"We're home," he calmly replied, his thumb stroking over her skin in soothing circles.

"Oh," came her only response. Without saying another word, she pulled the strap of Felicity's dress back up her shoulder then smoothed down the fabric of her skirt before releasing her hold on the younger blonde. Oliver then knocked on his window and the driver pulled open the door.

He stepped out first, holding his hand out so Felicity could take it. She slid out of the limousine easily, her high heeled feet hitting the ground effortlessly as she used his hand for leverage to stand. Sara quickly followed and the three of them stepped away from the vehicle.

Felicity could see they were in an underground parking structure, far away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi or any other curious onlookers. Privacy was the one thing Oliver and Sara had somehow maintained during their two year relationship, and this was probably one of the main reasons why. Nobody could see if or when they entered the building.

As Oliver led them to the door that opened into the lobby, Felicity noticed the security cameras pointed straight at them. She knew the intention was to make her feel safe, but for some reason, it made her feel even more exposed, to the point where she wanted to hack into the security system and erase any trace of herself entering the building with them.

"Don't worry," Oliver said as he leaned in close, seemingly sensing what she was thinking. "They get turned off whenever Sara and I arrive together."

Felicity wanted to question him, but the door was being opened for them by one of the security staff. They stepped through one by one: first Sara, then Felicity, and finally Oliver flanked them. She followed Sara through the opulently decorated hallway off to the side of the lobby until they reached a single elevator that required a key to gain access.

"You'll have a key by tomorrow morning," Sara said as the doors opened to reveal an elevator as lavishly decorated as the executive elevator at Queen Consolidated: all gorgeously colored amber and red glass with hints of blue and green sprinkled throughout. It took them straight to the penthouse, which was just as opulent as the rest of the building.

Floor to ceiling windows gave her a view of Starling City that rivaled the view from the Queen Consolidated building a few blocks away. By the looks of it, they had entered the living room first. It was decorated in ultra modern furniture in shades of black, white, and grey. Felicity couldn't say she was surprised by the color scheme. So far, all she'd seen Oliver and Sara wear were black, white, and grey. That weekend when she'd bumped into Oliver at the bank was the only time she'd seen him in a splash of color, although his ties also varied daily.

Maybe that was something else she'd work on with them. She was a very bright and cheerful person. Adding a dash of color to their lives would only improve them, Felicity thought. Lord knows they probably needed it after what they'd been through.

Sara grabbed her hand and pulled her along out of the living room toward the bedroom. The ultra modern decor continued down the hallway until they reached a closed door. When Sara pushed it open, Felicity's eyes went wide. She had expected to find it decorated in shades of grey, but instead got the shock of her life.

The room was about the size of her entire apartment and painted in a soft shade of yellow that was very pleasing to the eye. The wall across from the door featured floor to ceiling windows just like the living room while the wall to her left was made up of slate grey marble. There was a bed pushed to the center of it with two slate grey marble end tables to either side that matched the wall behind them. Although the sheets were varying shades of grey in the same ultra modern design as the rest of the penthouse, they still had patches of yellow tying them together with the rest of the room. The bed itself was simple, only featuring a wrought iron headboard with several posts highlighted by decorative spherical finials.

On the yellow wall opposite the bed was an entertainment center in the matching slate grey color scheme as the wall behind the bed, replete with a massive eighty-five inch flat screen television in the center and a stand with several cabinets Felicity assumed held the cable boxes and video players out of view. Everything was so neatly organized that she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering around the room wondering where the closet was.

"Do you like it?" Sara asked as she sidled up behind her, chin falling to her bare shoulder.

"It's… wow," was all Felicity could say. Sara's arms banded around her waist and she gently pushed her toward the bed. When her knees hit the mattress, Sara spun her around and proceeded to press her lips against Felicity's.

She quickly got lost in the kiss as Sara began pulling the pins out of her hair, letting wild curls cascade down her shoulders. "I like you better with your hair down," she murmured, her lips inching away from Felicity's mouth, falling down the column of her throat. Soft, delicate fingers worked the zipper down her dress and unhooked the swaths of fabric that criss-crossed her upper back until the green silk was gently pulled away from her body.

Felicity was left in the bra and panties she'd worn that day along with the black stockings and garter belt that held them up.

"Well, aren't you the sexy little vixen tonight," Sara cooed, stepping back to give her an appreciative once over. "God, Ollie, she is so beautiful."

Felicity almost forgot he was still there, standing with his shoulder pressed against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. Pushing off it, Oliver stepped up to his girlfriend and stood beside her, also taking in Felicity's appearance. As his eyes roamed over the expanses of bare skin, he stepped closer until he was deep in her personal space. His hand reached out, landing on her hip and pulling her forward until she was pressed against him. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, tilting her head back slightly so he could stare straight into her eyes.

That striking shade of blue held Felicity captive. She fell under his spell almost immediately with that deep gaze and sagged against his chest, her arms falling to his shoulders and clasping behind his neck. She could stare into those eyes for eternity, wondering what secrets lay behind them, but then his head dipped down and he captured her lips and her eyes fluttered shut on their own accord.

Oliver Queen was, by far, the best kisser she'd ever encountered. The way his mouth moved over hers drew tiny little noises from the back of her throat. And when his fingers began playing with the clips of her garter belt, undoing each one by one, Felicity knew that was it. He undressed her slowly, his hands roaming her body as his lips and tongue and teeth clashed with hers. The garter belt slipped down her hips, falling to her high heel clad feet, followed by her bra and panties.

Felicity was left in only her black stockings and stilettos. Her heart raced in her chest as Oliver's lips took the same path as Sara's, kissing their way down her throat, the stubble that peppered his chin scraping deliciously down her delicate flesh. She held onto him for dear life, her fingers digging into the collar of his suit jacket as her head tilted back allowing him to lick his way over the hollow of her throat and along each of her collarbones.

"Ollie, you need to share," Sara pouted from somewhere behind her as her hands fell to Felicity's waist, inching up until they cupped her bare breasts. She found herself sandwiched between her new lovers, the silk of Sara's dress at her back and the fine wool of Oliver's suit against her front. She wanted both of them stripped bare, just as she was, but the way their lips quickly brought her to her knees, panting, begging, desperate for more, she knew it would be a while before they were all naked.

As Oliver continued to kiss his way over her shoulders and chest, Sara's lips began sucking kisses along her spine, making Felicity shiver. Warmth blossomed in her belly and inched downward until it pooled between her thighs. It was hard to focus on just what each of them was doing. He was slowly moving south, his lips brushing along her sternum, hands cupping her ass, kneading each cheek whereas her fingers pinched and rolled her nipples until they were painfully erect while her tongue swirled between her shoulder blades.

Felicity's moans echoed through the room as she stood on wobbly legs, hoping she'd get through this gauntlet of pleasure before her knees gave out beneath her. But Oliver's strong arms wrapped around her trembling thighs, holding her up as he trekked lower until he kneeled before her, lips hovering just above her mound. One hand skimmed down her leg, stopping at her knee to push it to the side, opening her thighs. It was then hooked over his shoulder, bringing his face right to her hot, wet folds.

When his tongue darted out to give them a solid lick, Felicity cried out, her body arching back into Sara's, who continued to hold her upright as Oliver worked her over with his mouth. His fingers soon joined the party, spreading her open further, giving his tongue access to her clit. One lick over the sensitive little nub and she thought she would fall over. But Sara held onto her, hands firmly wrapped around her breasts as she pulled Felicity flush against her body.

Her cries reached a fevered pitch when Oliver thrust his tongue deep into her cunt. With his forefinger stroking over her clit and his mouth sucking against her folds, Felicity's orgasm came quick. She reached down with one hand, cupping the back of his head and holding him close while the other fell against one of Sara's over her breast. Her hips bucked wildly, chasing that elusive edge, until her orgasm suddenly overwhelmed her.

"Fuuuuuck!" Felicity cried out when her knees finally gave way. She fell, metaphorically and physically, warmth spreading throughout her body. Sara caught her and eased her into the mattress before letting go while Oliver kissed his way back up her body, his mouth stopping to suck on each painfully erect nipple before finding her lips.

They kissed for several long moments, until her body stopped shaking and her breathing went from ragged pants to something a little more normal. As he laid her down against the cool sheets, Felicity watched Sara grab the collar of his suit jacket and pull him in for a kiss. It was far more brutal than the one he just shared with her, but still hot and intense nonetheless.

His hands took hold of the flimsy straps of Sara's dress, shoving them down her arms before grabbing the neckline and tearing it away from her breasts. She pushed the jacket roughly down his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a heap beside his feet, then grabbed his shirt, tearing it open so buttons flew in all directions, skittering against the white marble floor that wasn't covered by the yellow and grey rug that matched the rest of the room.

Felicity watched with rapt attention as the couple battled between each other, tearing their clothes off until they were almost completely naked. By the time Oliver had stripped her of her dress, Sara was left in only her black patent leather heels and bright yellow panties. He, on the other hand, remained clothed, his dress shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders as she grabbed the belt loops of his pants, quickly undoing the buckle and pulling the belt from his waist. The zipper came down next before she shoved her hands inside the fine Italian fabric, pulling it down his well muscled legs to reveal black boxer briefs straining to contain his growing erection.

When Felicity's eyes worked their way up his torso, she finally understood why he hadn't taken his clothes off the night before when he'd fucked her for the first time. His chest, or at least the little she could see of it, was littered with scars. Most were faded, but there were a few newer ones that were still healing. Either way, she couldn't take her eyes off them.

She didn't pity him for having them. The opposite was true: Why did Oliver have them? Had they been a product of the car accident? Or were they from his days with Helena? In any case, Felicity was curious to find out, but she knew asking would get her nowhere.

Just as she'd promised Oliver she'd tell him about Boston at some point in time, she would follow the same respect when it came to his scars. She knew he would explain how he'd gotten them someday, but for the time being, she was content tracing them with her fingers once Sara had relieved him of his shirt. Now almost completely naked, Felicity could see just how incredibly built he was under all that fabric. Her eyes followed the chiseled lines of his chest and abdomen, stopping where they led to the edges of his underwear.

She wanted to trace those lines with her tongue, give Oliver the pleasure he so easily brought her. But Sara wouldn't let him go. She continued to kiss him, teasing and biting his lip, sucking it between her teeth as his hands fisted the bleached strands of her blonde hair. One trailed down her back, and Felicity found herself staring at more scars.

Surprise returned to her features, her eyes widening when she realized Sara's were fresher than Oliver's and crisscrossed her back like tattoos. Her heart began to ache for the pair, seeing just how damaged they were, but Felicity refused to show it. Instead, she pushed herself off the bed and went to stand behind Oliver. When her lips met his skin, he tensed for a moment, caught off guard by her sudden presence, but when her arms banded around his waist, fingers splaying over his abdomen to bring her chest to his back, he melted into her.

Felicity kissed her way across his broad shoulders, paying special attention to each and every scar she found. Her lips spent several long moments caressing each one as her hands crept lower down his chiseled abs, nails scraping over the lines she'd mapped with her eyes. Upon reaching the hem of his boxer briefs, they dipped beneath the soft cotton fabric for just a moment before she pulled them out.

She teased him, her fingers brushing over his cock through his underwear, making his hips buck in anticipation of what was to come. A smile touched Felicity's lips as they kissed the base of his neck, and she held him a little tighter. Her breasts pressed into his back, nipples scraping across scarred flesh and catching every so often on a ragged edge. It served to turn them both on, and suddenly she couldn't help herself.

Her hands slid beneath the waistband of his underwear. One wrapped around the base of his cock as the other cupped his balls, massaging the heavy orbs between her fingers. Felicity heard the rumble in his chest, felt it vibrate into hers from where she stood pressed against him. He was enjoying it far more than she anticipated, and when Sara joined the fray, dragging his boxer briefs down his thighs, they all knew it was over for him. With two gorgeous women at his beck and call, Oliver was quite literally in the palms of their hands.

Then Sara sank into the mattress, holding herself up by her elbows as she grabbed his cock and pulled him forward slightly. Felicity moved with him, her hands still held firmly in place. She peeked around his massive arm to find Sara's tongue swirling over the fat head of his dick before sucking it into her mouth. Felicity moved along with her, hand pumping up and down his shaft forcing a groan from deep in his throat.

Together they brought him to a shuddering orgasm in minutes, with Sara's mouth wrapped around the head and Felicity's hand wrapped around his shaft. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. Feeling Oliver's hips jerk as he shot his load into Sara's mouth gave her pleasure she hadn't expected. And suddenly all Felicity wanted to do was give Sara the same amount of pleasure as she and Oliver had give her.

Letting go of his now flaccid cock, Felicity pulled away from him, but not before pressing one more kiss to his spine. Sara had rolled over onto her back on the bed, licking the little drops of semen that had spilled from her mouth. With practiced ease, Felicity crawled on top of her, straddling her hips as she leaned over her body. Their bare breasts brushed against each other, nipple to nipple, before she bent down and capture her lips in an unhurried kiss.

Sara tasted like cherry chapstick mixed with the sweet tang of Oliver's release. Felicity couldn't get enough. She devoured her mouth, sucked the breath from her lungs, and didn't let go until they both struggled for air. Trailing down her nearly naked body, Felicity paused to nip little red marks along her neck before continuing on to her breasts. She teased her nipples, biting and sucking and licking each into hard little nubs, all the while listening to her moan. Sara's fingers tangle in her hair, guiding her lower, down her perfectly sculpted abdomen towards her mound.

When Felicity reached her intended target, still clad in yellow lace, she took the fabric between her teeth and dragged it down Sara's legs, their eyes fixed on each other until it fell to her feet. Felicity hovered above her, breaths fanning out across moist skin as Sara waited, biting her lip as her hand caressed Felicity's cheek.

"Show me what you can do with that dirty little mouth, baby girl," Sara baited her.

Without needing to be told twice, Felicity grabbed her knees and pushed them apart then lowered herself until she was a hairs breadth away from Sara's slit. They stared at each other for a long beat before Felicity's tongue darted out of her mouth and licked a stripe from tip to tail, causing Sara to cry out, her head thrown back as Oliver stood behind her watching the scene unfold with that ever present smirk on his face.

She tasted sweet with just a hint of spice, and Felicity ran her hands up Sara's thighs, parting them further until she was spread open for her, folds glistening with her essence. Before delving any further, she kissed her way from one thigh to the other, purposefully avoiding her needy pussy. Sara moaned, loudly this time, and just as she was about to reach down and grab a clump of Felicity's hair to guide her where she wanted her, Oliver captured her arms, holding them firmly against the bed.

"Tease her," he commanded, the look of mischief present in his intense blue eyes. "Make her beg."

"Yes, Sir," Felicity replied with a smile before lowering her mouth to Sara's quivering folds.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" Sara whined, her voice rising an octave with desperation and need. She attempted to wrap her legs around Felicity's head, but she grabbed her ankles, forcing them back down on the bed. Without removing her mouth from where it was pressed to her moist folds, Felicity pinned her thighs to the bed, not allowing Sara to move more than an inch in either direction.

Oliver's strong grip on her arms gave Felicity the leverage she needed to drive the woman beneath her wild. She started by swiping her tongue across her folds, licking up the moisture that gathered there. Sara continued to cry out, little moans and gasps of pleasure reverberating throughout the room. They spurred Felicity on, her tongue slowly dragging up to her clit, circling the sensitive little nub without ever touching it.

She glanced up to find Sara panting, her breasts rising and falling rapidly with each breath she took as Oliver continued to hold down her arms. Having had enough fun teasing her, Felicity finally gave her what she wanted. Her tongue delved deeper between her folds, spearing into her before quickly coming back out. It caused Sara's hips to buck as a squeal of delight emanated from her throat.

"God, yes! Just like that!" she panted, her head rolling back and off the bed.

When Felicity glanced up, she could see that Oliver was getting hard again and gave him a little smirk. He was next, and that look let him know. He returned it with an expectant smile. Her focus soon went back to Sara's dripping folds, and she lapped up the moisture that was leaking down her ass and thighs with ease. Then it was back up to her clit, her tongue finally swiping across it forcing a high pitched cry to escape Sara's lungs.

Felicity didn't stop. Her tongue continued to lash against the little nub, teasing it to the point where her thighs shook beneath her hold. She decided to let go, her nails dragging up the sensitive skin until they reached the junction of her thighs and hips. In one swift and calculated move, Felicity thrust two fingers deep into her cunt and Sara screamed.

"FUCK!" she yelled. "Please let me come! Please let me come!" Sara begged, clenching her jaw as her hips bucked with Felicity's thrusts. She gazed up at Oliver for permission, and when he gave her a short nod, she went for it. Using her hand and her tongue, she pumped Sara hard and fast until she bucked violently against her, crying out Felicity's name as she finally fell over the edge.

The powerful orgasm left Sara breathless and limp against the bed. She panted, gasping for air as Felicity pulled away from her, gently setting her legs back down on the bed. Behind Sara, Oliver stood smirking at both of them. He closed the distance between himself and the bed, reaching for Felicity. When he grabbed her hand, he pulled her straight to his chest, his lips crashing over her, intent on licking away what was left of Sara.

Felicity moaned, unable to help herself. She loved the way Oliver kissed her. It was hot and bruising, but also passionate and soulful. He kissed with everything he had and made her feel it all the way down into her bones. As his arms banded around her waist, holding her as close as physically possible, she reached up, her fingers tangling in his hair, keeping his lips pressed to hers.

When his hands began to wander away from her waist and down to her hips, Felicity did the same, only she was bold enough to reach between their bodies and grab his cock, giving it a few strong pumps. It forced a growl from Oliver's throat. His fingers sank into the flesh of her ass, the nails sending a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure straight up her spine. She bit down on his lip in response, sucking it between her teeth and holding it for a moment before releasing.

Her mouth traveled down his chin, along the corded muscles of his neck, and stopped at the hollow of his throat. Felicity licked the small chasm before sinking her teeth into his skin to leave a little reminder that she'd been there. It wasn't that she was marking her territory, she had no claim to him, but she wanted Oliver to remember just how incredible she could make him feel.

He growled again, this time pulling away from her, but the grip she had on his cock kept him from straying too far. A plan was in place, and Felicity intended to stick to it. Her lips traveled lower, kissing the smattering of scars that littered his chest, outlining each one with her tongue. Through it all, his breathing went from calm to ragged the lower she sank, until her mouth fell just below his navel.

That was when his hands let go of her ass and trailed up her back until they sank into the golden locks of her hair. Finally, Oliver was exactly where she wanted him, at her mercy and begging for more even if he wasn't vocal about it. Felicity had spent years learning the right ways to please a man, and she could read Oliver like a book. He was pleased with her work so far judging by the way his eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw clenched.

Running her hand up his shaft until she reached the crown, her lips pressed against the base, kissing their way along throbbing veins until she stopped below her fingers. With her other hand cupping his balls, she began to massage them, rolling the orbs between her fingers as her mouth wrapped around the tip. Felicity savored the groan that escaped his throat when she took him deeper into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks to create as much suction as possible. The fingers he had tangled in her hair dug deeper into her scalp. She gazed up at him to find his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back in ecstasy.

From that point on it became a game to her. She'd bob her head up and down his shaft while rolling his balls with her hand, stop at a random spot and suck hard before releasing, then start the torture all over again. When Oliver's hips began to rock with her movements, she knew he wouldn't last much longer. It was what Felicity had counted on when she started sucking him off. He'd pleasured her in more ways than she could count and it was only polite to return the favor.

The feel of hands running up the backs of her thighs made Felicity pause for a moment. A glance behind her found Sara laying on her stomach slowly trekking up until she was almost on top of Felicity. "Share," she whispered into her ear, and although Felicity wasn't happy about the move, she did as she was told, obeying her mistress. Her mouth released Oliver's cock, but he didn't let go of her.

A glance up revealed the angry glare he shot at his girlfriend for interrupting, and Sara smiled back snidely, her mouth getting ready to wrap around his shaft. Oliver released his hold of Felicity's head, grabbing Sara's bleached locks and pulling her away. She was shocked at how rough and violent the action seemed, but Sara continued to smile and even laughed when he pulled her into a kneel on the bed.

"Let her finish," he growled.

Sara's sharp blue eyes met his in challenge as she replied, "What? And miss the fun? I don't think so."

"Don't make me restrain you, woman," Oliver warned, the deep tenor of his voice sending cold chills down Felicity's spine.

'So this is his angry voice,' she thought, watching the power between the two shift back and forth as they stared each other down, waiting for one to crack.

Oliver's hand flexed in Sara's hair, the hold tightening to the point where Felicity could see her face contort in a grimace. "Fine," Sara sneered. "She can finish you off, but then you owe me."

"We'll discuss that later," Oliver replied, letting go. He wasn't gentle about it either. She was flung back into the bed, landing with a soft 'oof' against the pillows.

Then his attention turned toward Felicity and his features instantly softened. It was like night and day. She had never seen anyone go from incensed to tender in a split second. Just watching it gave her whiplash, but then his hand was sliding to the back of her skull, cradling it gently and guiding her back to where she'd been before. With only slight hesitation, she opened her mouth, her tongue snaking out to give his still rock hard cock a tentative lick. She would analyze what happened later, after they'd gone to bed, if she wasn't too tired.

Finding her groove was easy. Felicity's head quickly began to bob up and down the long, veiny shaft, taking it down the depths of her throat until she was balls deep before rocking back so only the tip remained in her mouth. She would suck it for a few seconds, tongue swirling around the crown, lapping at the precum that gathered there before swallowing him again. With each downward pull, she heard Oliver groan as his hand slid from her hair to cup her cheek.

"That's it, baby," he whispered encouragingly, his hips starting to rock with every bob of her head.

Oliver was close. She could feel it in the way his balls tightened in her hand and through the erratic jerks of his hips. Felicity's movements grew stronger, more calculated. With every downward thrust, she'd squeeze the little orbs between her fingers just enough to hear him groan above her. She'd hollow out her cheeks, sucking hard and fast on the upward stroke. Her final move: grazing his sensitive skin with her teeth.

That was what finally pushed Oliver over. His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, holding her in place as he bucked into her mouth, letting go of his load at the back of her throat. And Felicity took it like the champ she was. Not a drop was left to spill down her lips or chin. Her hand gave him a few final pumps, releasing only when he let go of her hair and stumbled backwards.

"Fuck," Oliver groaned as he flopped onto the bed beside her. He grabbed Felicity's chin, tugging her towards his mouth for a kiss that lasted several long moments. When he released her, she felt out of breath and sated even if she hadn't been fucked like her partners. Being able to please them was what gave her pleasure and right now she was flying high on it.

They laid there, the three of them, for how long, Felicity didn't know. There were periods of lost time where she must have fallen asleep only to be woken up again by soft kisses against her shoulder or her thigh or her mouth. Whatever the case, she enjoyed the afterglow. And when the bed shifted beneath her, she gazed up to see Sara scampering out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a stack of take out menus in her hand.

"So, what would you guys like for dinner?" she asked, dropping the flyers between them. "I was thinking Chinese." Sara gazed at Oliver as if whatever had happened between them a little while ago had already been forgotten, smiles lighting up their faces as they stared at each other.

"Felicity?" Oliver turned to her and asked.

"Um, yeah, Chinese sounds good," she answered. "Just make sure whatever you order doesn't have nuts because I didn't have enough room in my purse for an Epi-Pen tonight and the last thing I want to happen is an allergic reaction. Those are never pretty, and I'd hate to end up in the hospital tonight."

"Alright, eighty-six the nuts," Sara said as she grabbed the Chinese menu then reached over the side of the bed to the nightstand where her phone had somehow ended up. She called in the order, seamlessly transitioning from English to Mandarin without missing a beat.

Felicity sat awed by that tidbit of information.

"She also knows Arabic and Russian," Oliver whispered into her ear as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. She instantly melted into him, her body relishing in his warmth.

"What about you?" Felicity asked as she turned to face him. Her feet wiggled their way between his calves seeking out further warmth.

"Russian and Mandarin," he said. "You?"

"Hebrew," she replied with a smile. When his brows furrowed slightly, Felicity added, "I'm Jewish. Learning Hebrew was a must growing up in my house. It's one of the few things I remember about my father. He was Jewish, but not exactly what you would call faithful. We maybe went to temple a handful of times when I was a kid that I can actually remember. After he left, my mom decided it would probably be a good idea if we just stopped going altogether. I might not know the entire language, but I can still have a conversation with someone if the need arose."

"You are a very interesting woman, Miss Smoak," Oliver said as his hand came up to brush a few tendrils of stray hair away from her face.

"I'd say the same to you, but you're a guy, not a woman, and there goes my mouth again," Felicity replied, squeezing her eyes and lips shut. It wasn't until she felt the rumble of a soft chuckle against Oliver's chest that she dared to open her eyes again. She found him gazing back at her with a soft expression on his face, one that looked slightly amused instead of annoyed.

"I think it's endearing," he said, his thumb brushing beneath her bottom lip before he pulled it free from where it was trapped between her teeth.

"As do I," Sara said from behind her. Felicity hadn't realized she'd hung up the phone and was now eavesdropping on their conversation. "Food should be here in fifteen minutes," she added. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I'm gonna go freshen up a little in the bathroom and meet you in the kitchen."

With that, she hopped out of bed and scurried out of sight somewhere behind them. The sound of running water soon reached Felicity's ears, but she was reluctant to pull away from the warmth of Oliver's arms. And it seemed that he was reluctant to pull away from her as well judging by the way he gazed at her.

"I should, um… probably put something on…" Felicity said, reluctantly extricating herself from his grasp.

"You could stay naked. I wouldn't mind," Oliver replied, a cocky grin upturning his lips as he watched her pick up the scattered pieces of her underwear.

Felicity immediately straightened up holding her green silk dress against her chest as she gave him a slightly confused yet admonishing look. Wordlessly, he got up from the bed in all his six foot naked glory and walked behind the opposite side of the wall Sara had disappeared to. A moment later, he returned wearing a royal blue robe with thin white pinstripes. In his hand he held another, smaller robe, probably one of Sara's, only it was white and made of some of the softest fabric Felicity had ever felt.

Oliver held it open for her, and she easily slipped her arms through each sleeve. "It'll keep you warm too," he whispered against her ear as she tied it in front. Then he moved away, turning to leave the room just as a chime signaled the arrival of their food.

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the opulent kitchen with its stainless steel appliances and black marble counter tops. Even the cupboards were painted black and had stainless steel handles. It was all very ultra modern, just like the rest of the penthouse, something Felicity knew she was going to have to get used to. But the bar stools were comfortable and the company was perfect.

They ate in relative silence, still slightly exhausted from their sexual escapades earlier that evening. Once the food was consumed, they returned to the bedroom, crawling into bed with full bellies and tired eyes. Someone turned on the TV, but Felicity wasn't paying much attention to it. Instead, she focused on the fact that she had somehow ended up sandwiched between Sara and Oliver again, her back to the former and her front to the latter, both their arms wrapped around her, holding her tight.

It was unexpected and slightly confusing, but at the same time Felicity had never felt more safe than she had at that moment.


End file.
